Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance
by Blue Wyvern Rider
Summary: In days long past, a young man strode the lands of Tellius. He was simple yet true, his deeds brave and noble as he restored a conquered nation and reunited two races long at war. Ask anyone of a hero named Ike and you'll receive a warm smile and a tale or two of faith, courage, and honesty. This is his story. Novelization of Fire Emblem - Path of Radiance.
1. Mercenaries

**Prologue - Mercenaries**

A crack went up as the swords connected once more, breaking the silence every few moments. Two men steadily parried each other, the older man obviously the better as he began to gain ground. Despite the vigorous exercise, the older man wasn't even breathing hard as he skillfully fought back.

The younger man, on the other hand, was putting his whole effort into it, his breaths becoming laborious. Try as he might, his backward motion sped up as a sword swipe knocked him back onto the ground. Though he dropped his sword, it only fell next to him within easy reach.

The older man grinned good-naturedly as he pointed the sword at the prone figure. "Had enough Ike?"

The young man, Ike, took a moment to get his breath before pushing himself up into a quick slash. The older man easily parried the blow, giving a deep chortle at the boy's persistence. Even as Ike's arms wearied from using the heavy wooden sword, he managed to continue. Today was the day, he had vowed. He would get a hit on the other man no matter what.

He was starting to let himself get tapped by the older man's sword again, when they were both interrupted by a shout. "Dad! Ike!"

They both stopped to look up the path. A young girl was running toward them, her light brown hair sweeping around her shoulders and her customary blue ribbon flapping around her neck.

"Oh, it's Mist," the older man stated, smiling as she approached them. Mist was Ike's only sibling, younger than him by a few years.

The older man, his father, was watching his sister and had stopped paying attention to him for a moment. This was it; this was the moment. Ike knew it was slightly dirty, but they had been acting as if it was a real fight, and his father had told him to never turn his back on an enemy.

Launching forward at the man's back, Ike gave out a battle cry, expecting to hit him square on. By the time the man smoothly slid out of the wooden sword's path, he realized his error at over committing. Unable to turn or correct, he could only berate himself as the man's sword slapped soundly on his back.

A lance of agony shot up his spine as he continued to sail through the air toward the ground. The pain was quickly swallowed up by blackness as he passed out. Mist's voice echoed in his ears as if from a deep tunnel.

"Ike? Ike!"

* * *

Ike struggled to open his eyes. He was in a small room, light shining in through an open window. Sitting next to his bed was a kindly looking woman with violet hair. Seeing him awake, she smiled at him and placed her hand on his forehead.

_Mother?_ Ike thought, confused.

But even as he realized that, the image began to fade. His mother began to sing a soft song she had used to sing all the time. However, the more he became aware, the quicker it faded until he blinked and found himself staring at the clear blue sky.

_A dream,_ Ike realized, saddened.

However, he could still hear the song, or at least the melody of it. Confused, he glanced around and saw Mist nearby in the clearing picking flowers. She was humming the old song to herself as she searched through the wild flowers.

"Mist…that song…" Ike murmured.

Mist gasped and looked up. "Ike, you're awake!" Then she smiled, and Ike gulped at how closely she resembled his recent dream of his mother, despite their different hair color. "Are you alright?" she asked, coming over to him.

Taking the offered hand, he got up quickly, though he bit his tongue to stop a groan. His back would probably be bruised for a few days. Though blunt and wooden, the practice swords could still pack a punch.

"…Yeah, I'll be fine," Ike answered. If he expected to be a mercenary, he would have to deal with more than a few bruises.

"So, the sleeping prince awakens!" Ike looked up to see his father, Greil, step away from a tree and come over.

"Father, I can't believe you would do this! I know these are practice swords, but they can still injure someone badly! You have no right to be so rough on Ike!" Mist said, stepping up to defend Ike.

Greil simply frowned and shook his head. "If this is too much for the boy, he'll never make it as a mercenary.

"But-"

"You don't have to worry, Mist. I said I was fine, really," Ike injected, partly to save his own pride. He couldn't have his sister babying his fighting skills. "Besides, Dad's right," he added.

"That's it, you'd better be fine. Now grab your sword and get ready!" Greil replied.

Mist looked at them stunned. "What?! Don't tell me you're going to do it again! You're-"

Ike shook his head. "Just until I land a single blow. I'm not giving up until I can get one good hit in on Father," Ike answered firmly as he walked over to pick up his sword. He paused, though, before standing back up as pain went through his sore back. He might be fine, but he could do without the stretching for a bit.

Greil looked at him appraisingly for a moment, before smiling widely. "It looks like you got some strong resolve today, Ike. But it takes more than a strong will and stubbornness to…hm?"

Ike followed his father's stare to see the last person his wanted to see at the moment come running down the path. Well, maybe second-to-last, but still. The boy running up to him was none other than Boyd, his friend and rival for a while now. Boyd was his age and besides hair, they could pass off as brothers. While Ike had navy blue hair, Boyd had dark green, but both wore it in a short, messy style. Their similar styles was only another part of their rivalry.

"Aha! I knew I'd find you here!" Boyd shouted, huffing as he jogged up to them.

"Hey, Boyd. What brings you here?" Mist asked.

Boyd shook his head as he caught his breath, though it didn't take him but a moment. "Nothing special. But you said you were going to get the boss for lunch and you never came back. I was picked to come check up on you."

"Oh, sorry!" Mist apologized. "I got caught up with Ike and my father."

"It's nothing. Besides," Boyd replied as he glanced slyly at the swords Ike and Greil held, "I figured I'd get a good laugh watching Ike get worked over by the boss." Turning his attention to Ike, he continued. "You…look fine. What happened?"

Ike cringed, wondering if his pain was that obvious. "Nothing at all," he replied tersely. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Boyd held up his hands in mock apology, but Mist then spoke up. "You actually just missed it. He was out cold just a minute ago."

"Mist!"

Mist laughed and playfully dodged around behind their father.

Greil spoke up, interrupting their playful banter. "You came at just the right time, Boyd. You can be Ike's sparring partner."

"What? Me? And a sword?" Boyd questioned.

Greil nodded seriously. "I'm beginning to think it would be better if he sparred with someone closer to his own skill. It would be valuable experience."

Ike was silent for a moment, but he saw his father's reasoning. Besides, getting the best of Boyd would definitely make his day. "…I understand. Thanks for your help, Boyd."

Boyd looked from Greil to Ike and back, but gave in anyway. "Hmph! I don't know about this 'closer to his skill' business, but I'm ready!" he announced, taking the proffered wooden sword. He stepped away and swung it a few times, though he swings resembled an axe more than a sword. "Alright, I'm ready! Let's go!"

Mist and Greil stepped away under the shade of a tree to watch the fight. Ike moved to a few yards away from Boyd and got ready. He felt much better with the moment's rest from fighting his father, and he wasn't about to let Boyd show him up.

Starting off the match, Ike lunged forward and swung at Boyd, this time keeping himself from committing too much into it. As he predicted, Boyd stepped forward and whacked his sword away, but he didn't predict Boyd slamming into him with his body, almost throwing him onto his backside.

"You can do it, Ike! Boyd's got nothing! Take him out!" Mist called out from the sidelines, cheering her brother on.

Boyd scoffed, glancing over at their audience. "Nothing!? I don't have nothing. Er, I mean, I have…I mean…."

Ike couldn't help but grin as he rapped him lightly on the shoulder, instantly bringing Boyd back to attention. Boyd jumped back, ready to fight. Ike studied his stance intently; Boyd really was treating the sword as more of an axe, even in the way he held it. If that was true, Boyd would be relying more on power and speed, instead of skill and finesse. Once he came to that conclusion, Ike quickly came up with a plan.

Ike came forward and took a swipe at Boyd, careful to keep it wide and controlled. Boyd knocked it aside and took the opportunity, making a large overhead swing right at Ike's head. Ike quickly brought his blade up and caught the end of the stroke near his hilt. With a twist of the wrist, Ike forced Boyd's sword to slide to the side and brought his own weapon right into Boyd's ribs twice in rapid succession. Then, to add to it, he rotating himself to slam right into Boyd like Boyd had done to him earlier.

The result was a pleasing thump as Boyd landed sprawling onto the grass, his sword on the ground next to him. Boyd grimaced up at him as he held his aching side. "That…that wasn't too bad, I guess."

"You're such a sore loser, Boyd," Mist called out to him.

"Shut your trap!" Boyd snapped.

Greil stepped in to end it. "Good work, Boyd. That's enough." He picked up the sword as Boyd got up and dusted himself off. "Your swordsmanship was decent enough, Ike. Don't forget how it felt. It won't always be this easy."

Ike nodded. Boyd wasn't a swordsman, so it didn't tell much of Ike's skill. "I know," he replied.

Greil nodded backed, twirling the sword around to get a better grip. "Now that you're done warming up, it's time for you to face me again."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Ike replied, stepping back a few paces. His back hurt a little from the exertion with Boyd, but Ike thought he was starting to get used to it.

"Are you sure you can keep going?" Mist asked as the two got ready.

Ike nodded as he watched his father's stance. Unlike Boyd, his father was in a perfect position to defend from any direction, as well as to attack at any. He wouldn't be able to exploit inexperience here.

Ike hesitated for another moment when his father decided to speak up. "Come on, boy! You going to give me a challenge this time around?" he called. Ike didn't answer, but simply prepared himself, recognizing the taunt that usually got him too hot-headed.

Greil took the initiative and charged. Ike focused on making short, even blocks, giving a step back occasionally. Pain lanced up his back as he kept twisting, but he fought it off with a grimace and kept going. After Greil's initial attack wore off, they broke apart. Ike realized he had not taken a blow in their short engagement, but he knew if he didn't take the initiative this time, it wouldn't last long.

Deciding to attack head-on, Ike closed in with his father again, the wooden clanking filling the air once more. Putting his all into it, Ike silently listed off his forms as swung. Starting…high…side…hanging…. Then it was there. Ike's eyes caught the opening and without hesitating, he took it. Ike drove his sword up and across Greil's chest, sidestepping to avoid the predicted blow that thumped down beside him.

Both combatants stopped, Ike taking a moment to realize he had landed a blow.

"Ike! You were great!" Mist called, running up to them.

Ike paused however. Despite having land a hit, he didn't feel the exuberance he had expected. Something had felt…off. That opening…. "Father, you were holding back, weren't you?" Ike accused, crossing his arms.

Mist looked confused as she looked up at her father. "What? Is that true?"

Greil nodded slowly, a smile appearing on his face. "If you could tell the difference, that means you're improving, Ike. That was a good fight." Greil clapped his large hand down on Ike's shoulder.

"You know, I wasn't giving it my all either," Boyd said.

"That is such a lie," Mist said.

"No really. Just wait. If Ike and I were to really ever fight, I would come out on top, especially if I have my axe," Boyd retorted.

"Sure," Mist replied innocently as she rolled her eyes.

Ike turned from their banter to his father. "So, Father, does that mean you finally admit that I'm ready?"

"What? To join the company? To take on a job and become a mercenary?" Greil asked, though he knew that was what Ike meant.

"Yeah. I mean, Boyd's already out there on the battlefield," Ike pointed out. He had asked before, more than once, but this time he was insistent. If there was one thing he wanted more than anything, it was to be a mercenary. He had to be one, he told himself. "I'm ready. I'm tired of being a trainee."

Boyd shook his head at his reasoning. "Listen, the difference between you and me is that I'm a professional."

"A professional who just got beat," Mist pointed out playfully.

Boyd stuttered for a moment before replying, "That was just random chance! Random chance I tell you!" Mist simply laughed and ran back up the path shouting something else at Boyd as he chased her.

Ike waited beside his father as Greil thought about it for another moment. "You've got a point Ike…. Alright. Tomorrow will be your first day as a full-fledged mercenary, then."

"Really?" Ike asked, instantly regretting questioning his father's decision.

Greil only nodded, though. "But!" he interjected. "If I think it's too much, you're back to trainee status. You'd better work hard."

Ike nodded. "No problem. Just watch. I'll catch up to everyone in no time."

"We'll see," Greil replied turning to head up the path. "We'd better be heading back to the fort. Everyone's waiting. Besides," he added, a glint in his eyes, "Oscar's cooking dinner tonight, and we wouldn't want to miss that."

Ike grinned, his stomach already growling from the missed breakfast. Shouting thanks, he ran ahead to catching up to Mist and Boyd, who were still chasing each other all over the place. Ike's grin only grew wider as he took in the familiar scene. This was why he wanted to be a mercenary. Because their group was not just some hired hands, but they were all a big family. Now he would become one of them proper. Soon, he'd be fighting right alongside them, working to earn his keep at the base. Now, he was a true mercenary.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello all to my first story, at least on FanFiction. If you haven't figured it out, this is my novelization of Fire Emblem - Path of Radiance. I am doing a realistic, complete story line of the game, including supports, hidden information, etc. As such, there will be little that will differ from the game itself. Case in point, this prologue only differed with Boyd using a practice sword instead of axe (I always wondered why Boyd was just carrying around a practice axe in the actual game). This will be updated weekly on Thursdays promptly. Until next Thursday, R&R!


	2. The Battle Begins

**Chapter One - The Battle Begins**

Ike's eyes slowly took in the sun shining his bedroom window before the thought finally clicked into place. It was well past sunrise.

He had slept in.

Ike moved like a tornado through his room getting ready. Rushing out, he hurried down into the gathering room, the place they ate food and discussed missions at. Greil and Titania were the only ones there quietly talking at the table.

While Greil was their commander, Titania had always been the sub-commander to Ike's knowledge. Titania used to be a Crimean knight before coming to join them for some reason. Unlike many female fighters, she kept her red hair long, tying it in a braid to keep it out of the way.

Greil turned one disapproving eye on him. "Good _morning,_ Ike." Ike couldn't help but here the heavy sarcasm. "Today's your first day as a professional soldier, isn't it?"

Gulping, Ike nervously replied, "Yeah, and I'm ready to go."

The sarcasm dropped from his voice as Greil corrected him seriously. "What you are is late. The others were suited up and ready at the break of dawn."

Ike paled at his tone, sure he was going to get booted back down to trainee status, and on his first day, too. Titania gave him a sympathetic look from the side, but said nothing. "Sorry. I'll get up earlier from now on," Ike apologized profusely. When the commander silently stared at him, he tried to continue. "So, what's my first job?"

Commander Greil waited one more moment before simply ordering, "I'm talking with Titania right now. Wait outside until we're done."

Ike nodded his assent, gave a quick, "Yes, Sir," and hurried out, relieved at second chance. Mist called out a good morning as she went to gather fruit. She was always up early. He should probably have his sister wake him up from now on just in case.

Ike's stomach growled at him. He may have escaped punishment, but he wasn't about to escape his hunger at missing a meal. Sighing, Ike saw Oscar and Boyd talking and headed over to talk to the brothers. Oscar gave him a sympathetic look as well, though Boyd grinned victoriously as he came over.

Despite his constant rivalry with Boyd, Ike got along well with the more calm and mature Oscar, Boyd's older brother. An old Crimean knight as well, Oscar had a lot of discipline from his old training. Plus, he made some of the best meals. Ike grimaced as that only reminded him of his uneaten breakfast.

Oscar drew him close as he came and quietly whispered, "Don't worry about sleeping in. It was Mist's turn to cook breakfast." Oscar said it kindly with a small smile, but Ike suddenly felt a lot less disappointed about the missed meal.

* * *

Titania watched the young boy leave the room, remembering her own problems when she had first started training. They were good times. "Very well, Commander Greil, shall we continue?" she suggested turning back to the Commander.

"You were telling me about some bandits that needed taking care of," he reminded.

Titania nodded. "Correct. The request came from Caldea not too far from here. According to our reports, the bandits are not all that strong," she informed him. Commander Greil nodded in agreement; bandit attacks were often small groups and bullied rather than fought their way through situations. "I think it best if I ride out and take a look. I plan on taking Oscar and Boyd along with me and seeing what we can do about it."

"Just the brothers?" Greil asked. "Go ahead and take Ike with your team. Shinon, Gatrie, and I can handle the other two jobs easily enough. Titania, I'm leaving Ike in your care. I'm trusting you to show him the ropes. This should be a good example of how we do things."

Titania nodded gravely, understanding more than most the responsibility and trust he was placing on her. "Understood, Commander."

Titania left the room and headed outside to find Ike, Boyd, and Oscar already in a small group. By Boyd's exaggerated motions, Boyd and Ike were most likely in another argument. None of them noticed her come up as they listened to Boyd.

"Well, so much for watching out," Titania said, startling all three of them. "Come on, Ike. Let's get you set up."

Ike nodded, ready to get his gear. Waving by to the two brothers, he headed to the armory with Titania. He had been in here often enough and knew right where to go. Various weapons hung on the wall, and there was even a suit of armor in the corner, but everything was neat and nothing was in excess. A weapon only lasted so long before it began to rust, and the mercenaries did not waste.

"Hm…I think this will do," Titania said, picking a scabbard. Ike took it and drew the sword, a feeling of giddiness filling him as the sound of the metal scraping filled the room. "It's an iron sword, weak, but durable and easy for a beginner to wield effectively," Titania commented as Ike examined his first sword.

Titania got her horse from the stables and they headed back outside to met back up with Oscar and Boyd. Oscar had his own horse reined in next to him already. "Today I'll be taking all three of you out to round up some rowdy bandits. Oscar, Boyd, are you ready?"

"Captain Titania. Preparations are complete, and I'm ready to go," Oscar reported seriously.

Titania smiled and replied, "Impeccable timing. It's nice to know we can always count on you to be at the ready, Oscar."

"Hey, don't forget about me! I'm ready for action!" Boyd interjected.

Titania stared at him for a moment in mock shock. "Is that so, Boyd? That's a surprise."

Boyd grinned and pressed his thumb to his chest. "Ha! Not today it isn't! As of today, I am going to be the absolute model of perfection, from preparation to fighting! I need to set a good example for Ike after all."

Ike snorted, but didn't take the bait. "I'll take your word for it."

Oscar smiled at Ike's apparent calm. "Your first campaign at last. I know you've wanted this for a while. Are you nervous, Ike?"

Ike shook his head. He hadn't thought about it, but he realized he wasn't nervous at all. "I think I was more nervous last night. I could hardly sleep. This morning, I'm feeling pretty good. It's probably just the clam before the storm, though," Ike admitted.

"You seem pretty calm to me, but you should try to relax. You won't fight well if you're all tensed up. It's just some bandits, and remember, you're not going to be out there alone," Oscar reminded.

"Yeah, you're right," Ike replied. Oscar appeared as calm and as relaxed as a still lake. He should probably try to follow the older man's example.

"Right," Titania said. "Everyone ready? Let's go."

* * *

The village of Caldea was small, set on the top of a steep hill. Only one path lead up to the fenced village at a reasonable slope for the horses. The largest building was the town hall in the middle of the town.

"This is the village of Caldea," Titania informed them. "A few bandits attacked and are now occupying the town. We were assigned to drive them off. The bandits are few, but we mustn't get careless. Our main goal is to take the bandit leader out. He's set up shop in the large building. Any other bandits will leave quickly if we take our their leader."

"I'll take over from here," Boyd instantly said, turning to Ike. "Listen up! All this stuff is old news to me, but I can give a rookie like you a few tips. First off, don't let yourself get worked up and jump out in front of everyone. You'll just end up getting hurt, and then we'll have to drag you back home."

Oscar nodded in agreement. "He's right, there, Ike. Don't try to do too much. We work as a team, so try things that are too dangerous. You can, and should, rely on us for help. Other than that, as long as you watch how the enemy moves carefully, you'll be fine. Think of this as a training mission."

Ike nodded at their advice, mentally storing it. "I'll do that. Oscar, Boyd, thanks for your help."

"Don't mention it," Oscar immediately replied.

"Just sit back and watch how a professional handles things!" Boyd insisted.

"Enough chitchat, you three!" Titania interrupted. "We've got work to do!" They came closer to the entrance of the village. If it wasn't so silent, Ike would have thought nothing was wrong. "By the way, make sure the villagers are safe and staying inside," she added quietly. "We don't want to get any of them hurt."

The three boys nodded as they entered the town. Titania and Oscar remained seated on their horses, used to fighting from horseback as they were. Not even a cat or dog could be heard in the place as they looked around.

The place was small, though, and it wasn't long before they found the bandits. They heard them before they saw them. They were gathered in a small group near what Ike guessed what the center of town was. A young woman was pressing herself against the house behind her, staring in fright at the seven bandits in front of her.

"I'm telling you, boss," one was saying, "she sent for help, I'm sure."

"You're such a beauty. I'm sure you wouldn't do such a nasty thing, would you?" another asked the scared woman.

A third spit angrily. "I heard they were trying to hire some mercenaries or others. That means they got some more gold here or there hidden somewhere, me thinks, boss."

The second answered once more. "Well, you don't need to be thinking. Remember what happened last time. Hm…I'm sure you all have some more around here, though. Where-"

"Boss!" the first spoke up excitedly. "Intruders! Armed ones at that!" The man was pointing in their direction.

"Get ready," Titania murmured as they continued to approach the group.

"What's going on? Some sort of army? Hah, mercenaries. Guess you were right. Listen up, lads! Hurt 'em and hurt 'em bad! Get the villagers, too. We let this bunch live, and we'll have hordes of hired swords hounding us the rest of our days!"

"Fool villagers," the third sneered, looking at the woman. "Thought you could get help, uh? I'll show you what help gets you." The woman screamed as he drew his sword.

"Titania!" Ike called out.

She had already taken off, however, her hair flying as she flew toward the bandits. The bandits immediately fled out of the way, besides the unsavory man with his sword drawn. He had already swung and missed once before he realized he was being targeted. His head was soon falling in a different direction than his body with a single swipe of Titania's axe.

Ike and the others ran up after her, weapons drawn and ready. Ike took a moment to check the woman and find that she was only unconscious and unhurt despite the splattered blood on her clothes.

"You evil men!" Titania yelled at the bandits. "How dare you try to harm a defenseless woman for no reason! Your terror ends today!"

Having yelled as such, she flew into a charge a group of three bandits, Boyd running behind her and yelling a battle cry as he went. Catching Oscar's eye, Ike turned with him toward the other group of three men. Feeling disgust at the bandits, Ike charged at the men, a cry tearing from his own mouth unbidden. Oscar charged next to him, lance extended to stick his target.

Oscar reached the three first, spitting a myrmidon, or sword wielder, right in the chest. Gasping, the man fell to his knees, dropping his weapon as he fumbled with his hands to try and keep the blood from pouring out.

Ike turned his attention to the closer of the two bandits. The bandit wielded an axe and came at him just like Boyd did yesterday. Ike took a step back instead of slashing as he got close and got a satisfying response as the man lunged with his axe where he would have been. Completely open, the man didn't even notice his error until Ike had sliced the man's wielding arm. The axe dropped to the ground, and Ike instinctively made a killing blow, ignoring his own bile rising as he did so.

Only one man was left, the one that ordered the others to attack. "You two looking for a fight? You came to the right place. Those two were fools, but not me, no sir," the bandit said, chuckling as he eyed the two mercenaries.

Oscar stared at him levelly without response as he got ready. Ike took a deep breath, ready for the last push. Oscar kicked his horse forward and quickly jabbed with his lance. The man laughed and dodged back.

Ike came in from the side with a feint, and the man once more evaded him, now laughing at them both. "Is this all these foul villagers could afford? Ha!"

Now the man take his own lunges, forcing both Ike and Oscar to move back and out of the way. As the man take another swipe at Oscar, Ike darted in and slashed the man's side. At the last moment, the bandit had twisted, however, and the cut was shallow.

The man howled in pain before turning his full attention on Ike. Ike stumbled back as the man took two large swings at him. He deflected another blow with his blade, but he bandit head-butted him in the face. Ike cried out and fell back onto the ground, though he managed to keep ahold of his sword.

The man raised his axe high to finish it, but looked down confused when Oscar's lance slid right through his chest. "I…I'm meant for more…I…I don't want to die…" the man murmured, staring helplessly at his wound as Oscar pulled it back out.

Ike rolled out of the man's path as he fell. Then, on his hands and knees, he vomited. As he retched out his empty stomach, he was doubly glad he had missed breakfast. Once his stomach calmed, he shakily stood up.

Oscar had dismounted and was watching him worriedly. Titania and Boyd were coming over from the other scene. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Ike nodded slowly, but wisely chose not to speak.

"Listen," Oscar said, placing his hand on Ike's shoulder. "That was a close call, but we'll always be together in a scrape. Our line of work doesn't forgive error, but that's why we're a team, to fix each other's errors."

Ike nodded again, already feeling some better. "That wasn't it," he murmured. He stared down at the three dead men. One of who _he_ had killed. "…" He couldn't bring himself to say it. He had gotten sick not because of his close call, but because of the death. He himself had killed.

A light of understanding entered Oscar's eyes. He squeezed Ike's shoulder sympathetically. "No," he murmured in reply, "it doesn't get easier…and it shouldn't either. Remember, life is precious. We did this to protect, but if we didn't…if we did this for fun, we wouldn't be men any longer."

Ike nodded, doing his best to shake off his nausea.

"That's the end of it," Titania called to them. She paused as she looked at Ike "Ike are you alright?"

Remembering his blow, he grinned and nodded. He quickly dabbed the blood from his bleeding lip and nose and wiped his bloody sword off. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Worry removed, Titania smiled at him, her earlier anger completely gone. "You know, you surprised me. To think that you've come so far."

"Look at my father, though," Ike said. "I've still got such a long way to go."

Titania laughed at his comparison. "There's nothing you can do about that. After all, Commander Greil is…" Titania fell strangely silent.

Curious now, Ike asked, "My father is what?"

"Oh, nothing."

"'Nothing'? Now I'm really curious," Ike retorted.

"Don't worry. You'll learn all about it someday," she mysteriously replied turning away and heading toward the town hall.

Ike wasn't able to contemplate it for long and Boyd energetically slapped him on the back. "Hey, Ike! That wasn't too bad for your first real battle. Not as flashy as my first time, though."

Oscar chuckled and inserted, "Yeah, you were a real standout. I'll never forget the sight of you so keyed up you broke your own axe. You cried about it the whole way home."

"Oscar!" Boyd cried. "Dang it! You didn't have to bring that up!"

Oscar continued to chuckled as he continued. "Anyway, Ike, congrats on finishing your first mission. Welcome to the group." He didn't mention Ike's vomiting or fear, though, and Ike felt immensely grateful for him.

A short scream made them turn to see that the woman had come around and was staring at the blood on her in horror. The three quickly made their way over. "Don't worry, you're not hurt," Ike reassured, holding out a hand to her.

"What he means to say, is that you're safe now. We took care of the bandits," Oscar added, when she stared at them warily.

The woman hesitated, but took the proffered hand and got up shakily. Seeing the mess of bodies nearby, the most gruesome of which in front of her, her face took on a sickly color of green. "I…I think I'm going to be sick," she moaned, holding her stomach.

"Don't try to look and take a few deep breaths," Oscar offered.

Doing so, she seemed to calm down a bit, her natural color returning to her face. "Thank you for saving me," she told them.

"All in a good day's work," Boyd replied cockily as he shoved his chest out in pride.

"Thanks, um…"

"Boyd, professional of the Greil Mercenaries. That's Oscar and our new recruit, Ike," Boyd introduced, taking over.

"I'll always remember this. Can our town count on the Greil Mercenaries if something comes up again?" she asked.

This time, Oscar took over before Boyd started off. "That decision is left to our Commander, but make sure to send us word if something does."

A man called out nearby, and seeing him, the woman made a hurried goodbye and ran off to greet him.

Oscar nudged Ike and whispered, "And that is how we get business."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Word of mouth. Word will spread of our deed and valor, eventually exaggerated to the point that we will be asked to do many more tasks. The more we're known, the more people want our help," Oscar explained.

"Shoot," Boyd muttered, watching the man and woman embrace. "I was hoping to at least get a kiss."

Ike shook his head at Boyd, sure he would never fully understand him.

Titania came back up and mounted her horse, a large bag of coin hanging from her waist. "Is everyone ready? Then let's get going. I'm sure Mist has a nice, hot meal waiting for us."

Ike and Boyd groaned in mock horror, but set out toward home. After a few minutes, Ike found a moment to question Titania.

"Titania, why do they raid places like that, the bandits, I mean," he asked.

Titania sighed and shook her head. "It could be for various reasons. Usually, though, it's either to satisfy greed or the desire to make others feel smaller than them. A few cases they may even treat it like revenge, feeling that life treated them unfairly. Either way, they head to a small village, threaten the villagers, and then settle down to do what they want until they've used most of the villagers supplies. Then they take what's left and head to the next place."

Ike nodded and took a moment to think it over. Greed; power; revenge; they were awful motivators, but Ike knew they could be motivators nonetheless very easily. At least he understood the bandits a little more, though. Sighing, Ike followed the others back, his stomach growling despite the predictable meal awaiting him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Time for the first update and chapter. I'm surprised by the number of responses I got in just a week, but I thank everyone that reviewed so far.

Guest: No, this will remain rated T, since never will bump it to M. Also, yes, there will be character friendships and relationships like in the game, though that will mainly start later on.

Cormag Ravenstaff: Thank you for the compliment. I'm used to battle scenes, though not will medieval weapons or on such a scale as some battles get. There will be more than is in the game, though nothing contradictory. The first few chapters are pretty close, but as a novelization, it will not be limited to just the mercenaries. While Ike is basically the main character, I will have pov's from many other characters throughout the story. I do have some surprises in store, and thank you for your faith in me.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	3. The Rescue

**Chapter Two - The Rescue**

Mist laughed as a mad Rolf chased her, his face red. She let her collected wildflowers fall away behind her as she ran in ever widening circles from the short, light green haired boy.

Rolf was having none of that teasing and knew just how he would get her back…if he could catch her, that was. He was running out of breath already, but she didn't even seem to be breathing hard. And here he was supposed to be the athletic one.

As soon as Rolf slowed down, Mist took her chance and darted up the path into the forest, her laughter filling the air. Glancing back, she saw Rolf doggedly coming up to the path, slowing down even more. Once he got tired enough, she knew he would stop trying to get back at her and let her teasing go. As it was, it was too much fun just being able to outrun him.

Her laughter was cut short as she ran right into something, hard, and fell back, her vision starting to go black already.

"Mist!" Rolf called.

* * *

The shine was clear and shining as Titania took a relaxing morning walk in the courtyard. It was going to be a good day today, she decided.

She had almost finished her circuit, when she ran into someone she didn't expect. "Rhys, is that you?"

The white robed figure turned around to reveal their staple healer of the Greil Mercenaries. Rhys was one of the most valuable members of the group, and not just because he was an efficient healer. Rhys was calm, even headed, and often could stop a fight before it started. At the moment, his face was still slightly pale, a cold sweat almost forming on his forehead. Evidently, he still wasn't well from his last sickness.

"Oh, Titania. So this is where you've been, is it? I've been looking for you," Rhys replied, smiling widely, though his complexion didn't match.

"Rhys! Are you sure you're well enough to be up?" Titania asked worriedly.

"Yes. My fever's completely gone," Rhys replied chirpily.

"Are you sure? You still look a bit unsteady on your feet if you ask me," Titania commented.

Rhys' smile never left. "Well, I've been in bed for almost a week. I need to get up and get exercise to get back in shape. I doubt anyone would be in top form, even you, my friend!"

Titania left him convince. After all, he was the physician, not her. "I certainly hope that's all it is. In any case, until you're back at full speed, you won't be doing any work. We're mercenaries, after all, and-"

"-Even the smallest lapse invites death. Right? I know, I know. My apologies to the rest of the team, then," Rhys said, looking slightly put out. "It looks like I'll be recuperating for a while longer."

Titania found herself feeling a little guilty, but she knew it was for the best for him. "Take your time and get fully rested and restored. You are our sole healer, Rhys…. The harder our work, the more we depend on you to be at our sides."

Rhys bowed his head slowly. "Thank you for your kind words, Titania. Encouragement is as strong a medicine as many others."

Titania smiled back at him, glad he wasn't offended. "By the way, what paper are you carrying around? Is it a letter? I'd intended to go into town this afternoon. I can deliver it for you if you like," she offered, holding out a hand.

"Oh, no," Rhys replied, handing the paper to her. "This letter is for you, actually, Titania. That was why I was looking for you."

"For me?" she murmured, unfolding the note. She could hear Rhys continue to talk as she scanned the letter.

"Not more than a little while ago, I went for a walk around the yard and…a man I've never seen before came up to me and said, 'Give this to the red-haired knight'. If I had to guess, I would say that it's a thank-you letter from Caldea or something. The-"

Rhys' speech slowed as he saw Titania's face paling. "Oh, no!" she gasped quietly. "How dare they!?" she then yelled furiously.

Rhys looked at her worryingly. "Titania? What's the matter? What did the letter say?"

Titania's head snapped up from the letter, an urgent look in her eye. "Rhys, take this letter to Oscar, and tell him to prepare for combat and wait for me! I have to go out for a moment."

Rhys slowly took the paper back. "Uh, but, Titania? What-"

Titania cut him off. "Hurry! I'll be right back. I'm counting on you! Run!"

And with that, the knight ran into the stables, galloping out soon afterward in a flurry. "What on earth could that letter have said?" Rhys wondered. His curiosity too great, he unfolded the paper and read it quickly. Instantly, he went flying into headquarters.

"Everyone! Anyone! Come quickly!" he shouted as loud as he could.

Ike came running from his room, both Boyd and Oscar meeting him there to find a flabbergasted Rhys. The healer was pale often from sicknesses, his face was now almost white as he gasped for breath like he had been running.

"What is it? What has you so agitated?" Oscar asked, stepping forward to support the healer.

"Has something happened?" Ike asked.

After taking a few breaths, Rhys announced, "It's Mist and Rolf…. They…they've been taken by…bandits!"

"What!?" Boyd exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Ike questioned, a cold shiver going down his back.

"The two of them went out early this morning to gather wildflowers…. Sure, they're not back, yet, but you don't think…" Oscar trailed off, looking doubtful at Rhys.

Rhys shook his head adamantly and explained. "Earlier, but the gate a man asked me to give a letter to Titania. It was a group of bandits, the kidnappers I'm referring to. Oh, what are we going to do?"

"Let me see it," Oscar said.

"Oh, if only I'd known…. He didn't seem like a bad person," Rhys muttered while Oscar read it.

Oscar nodded confirmation as he finished it. "Hm. I get it. They must be after revenge. They want retribution for the other day at that village we helped. Caldea, was it? But taking children as hostages? What cowards!"

"Blast!" Ike swore, heading back to his room. He quickly came back, his sword strapped to his belt.

"Wait, Ike!" Boyd said, stepping in front of the door out. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to get Mist, of course!" Ike said levelly, his eyes daring Boyd to stop him.

"Exactly," Boyd replied. "But you're not going without me, rookie! Let me grab my axe." He quickly disappeared back into the base.

Rhys stood up and shook his head. "No! Titania…she said she'd be right back. You're supposed to get ready and wait for her-"

"And do you honestly think we've got time to wait? I'm going!" Ike stated, his blood already pumping. He would tear into those bandits good once he got there.

"Ready to go!" Boyd shouted, bounding into the room.

Paling, Rhys tried once more. "Stop! Both of you!" However, neither hesitated going to the door. "Fine! I…I'm going with you!" he said, heading after them.

Oscar shouted after them as they tried to leave. "Oh, c'mon! Wait! This is crazy! Do you think you can just ignore the deputy commander's orders? Ike? Boyd? Rhys?" None of them answered him back as they left.

* * *

Ike set as quick a pace as Rhys could manage, though the healer was keep up well today. After a while, though, they had to stop as they came to a fork in the road. Ike looked down both paths, suddenly lost.

"Well, which way do we go?" Boyd asked, twirling his axe in readiness.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Ike retorted, irritated at himself.

Boyd stared at him for a moment. "Hold it! Are you saying you don't know where we're going? Unbelievable! You'd better learn to think before you act, you moron!"

"And what about you?" Ike commented heatedly. "Shut your mouth, Boyd!"

"You think you can make me? Come on! It'll be a good warm up for the fight!" Boyd shouted, his nerves on end as well.

Rhys tried to do his best to calm them. "B-both of you, this is no time to be fighting," he pointed out. "We need to stay calm."

Suddenly, Oscar showed up on his horse, sighing as he saw them bickering. "I figured I'd find you like this."

Oscar distracted them, the two boys stopped their argument. "What are you doing? Are you coming after all?" Boyd asked sarcastically. "It's not like you to be disobeying orders. What's the world coming to?"

Ike interrupted before another fight started, his own temper only just settling. "Oscar, you know this road, don't you? Which way do we go?"

"You're heading to the bandits' hideout, right? It's the left fork," Oscar said, still as calm as a lake.

"Got it!" Ike said, immediately taking off again.

"Hey!" Boyd shouted. "I'm still talking here! Let me finish what I-"

Rhys inclined his head down the path and said, "Come on, Oscar. Let's go!"

"I guess we've no choice," Oscar sighed, heading after Ike.

Boyd paused, seeing them all leaving. "Don't just walk off…!" he said, sounding a little hurt. When they kept going, he gave in and ran after them. "Wait! You're not leaving me behind!"

* * *

Mist groaned as she regained consciousness. Rubbing her head slowly, she opened her eyes to find that she was in an unfamiliar room. She slowly leaned up and saw that it was a one room shack, wooden from floor to ceiling. Nearby, Rolf was curled up into a ball.

"Rolf!" Mist yelled, glad for a familiar face.

Rolf's head quickly snapped up to look at her. "Mist! You're alright!" he said. His voice, however, sounded strained.

Mist grimaced a little. "Well, my head hurts a little, but yeah, I am. Where are we?" Mist asked.

"It's horrible!" Rolf wailed. "These bandits came and kidnapped us! They said something about getting even and put us in this shack. I don't even know where this is!"

"Calm down, Rolf. It will be okay," Mist soothed, coming up to comfort him.

"I…I can't, Mist," Rolf murmured, sniffing. It was then that Mist realized that he had been crying.

"Keep your chin up, Rolf!" Mist instructed. "Boys aren't supposed to cry!"

Rolf sniffed again, still in a ball. "But…I'm so scared…. Aren't you even a bit scared, Mist?"

Honestly, Mist really didn't feel scared, though she wasn't aware when the bandits were around. However, she knew it wouldn't do to tell him that. "Of course I am, but we'll be fine!" she assured. "My brother will definitely come to rescue us."

Rolf didn't seem to have thought of that as his face suddenly lightened. "Y-yeah, you're right!" he said. "And I'm sure that my brothers will be right there with him!"

Mist nodded, glad he was feeling a little better. "I'm sure they will, too. So, no more crying! Got it? You don't want Boyd finding you like this, do you? He'll never let you live this down!"

_That_ got his attention quick. He hurriedly dried his tears and stood up, looking almost fully recovered from his shock now. "You got that right," he said, managing to chuckle a little.

They both settled down and watched the door, waiting.

* * *

Ike steadied his breathing as they came to a rough area of terrain. According to Oscar, they would be there soon.

"Hey, look," Boyd said, pointing in front of them.

A large man was walking toward them. He stopped when he got within shouting distance and yelled, "So you came, did you, boys? Is it just you, then, though? You really came alone? You underestimate what we can really do to you fellers. Now, where's that snobby, red-haired wench you ride with?"

"If you mean Titania, she's not here," Ike called back. "All I want to know right now is whether Mist and Rolf are safe."

Oscar leaned over and whispered to Boyd, "Keep your eyes peeled. Boyd nodded, warily checking their surroundings.

"Yeah, we've got 'em all locked up safe and sound in our little shack. We'll have no trouble with those brats. What we're after is revenge, not babysitting, though. We want the redhead and her pups!" the bandit yelled back. He grinned and pulled out an axe. "And that'd be you boys."

"Well, if we're here, hurry up and let them go, then!" Boyd shouted.

The man laughed in response. "You're here, but Red ain't. We'll keep the brats until she arrives. If you're so impatient, though, I guess we can start by killing you whelps!" Turning, the man cupped his hands and called out, "Hey! Come on out! It's time to play, lads!"

Oscar sighed, expecting the response. "You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you?" he asked.

Boyd shrugged as he readied his axe. The location had easily concealed several bandits nearby, their problems growing quickly as they began to edge nearer.

"Dang it!" Ike muttered, drawing his sword.

"There…there are so many!" Rhys stated, looking around in surprise.

"Rhys, stay between us!" Oscar commanded. "If anyone gets injured, we'll need you on hand with your staff. We can't risk you getting hurt."

"Understood!" Rhys replied immediately. Despite his inexperience in actually fighting, he wasn't a stranger to being near the fighters themselves.

"Take 'em, lads! Without their red-haired knight, they're no match for us!" the first bandit shouted, his laugh soon following.

The nearest bandits immediately charged the mercenaries. Ike, Boyd, and Oscar formed a circle around Rhys, preventing him from getting into the fray. Ike stepped forward and slid out of the way of the incoming axe, quickly running his sword into the bandit's chest. The bandit grunted and slid forward further onto his sword.

Ike realized his predicament as another bandit came with an axe as well. Ike kicked the dead bandit back off his sword and stumbled backwards to avoid being cut. The bandit took his advantage full and he lunged for a horizontal cut. Ike blocked it off balance and felt pain erupt near his stomach as the axe continued through. On instinct, Ike used his still blocking sword to force the axe wide and slashed the bandit's torso in return. The bandit fell on his side, dead.

Ike pressed his hand instinctively to his side, regretting it as more pain raced through him. The cut wasn't deep, but it was long. Before Ike could really even register the damage, though, Rhys appeared, his staff glowing as he held his hand above the wound. Ike had seen a few minor wounds healed with Rhys' staff, but this was the first time that he was on the receiving end of it. A cold feeling replaced the pain for a moment as the wound literally closed itself in front of his eyes.

"Thanks," Ike breathed out, immensely grateful for the quick work.

Rhys nodded, his eyes strangely alight as he backed up into the middle of the team again.

Oscar was faring better, his trained horse cantering in and out of the enemy's range while his longer lance easily flashed in and out in weakening blows. He was careful to watch his blows with the axe-wielders, lest an experienced fighter chose to dive within the reach of his weapon and render him almost helpless. He lanced his third enemy in the chest and took a moment to check the situation as no more immediate enemies produced themselves.

Boyd was the last facing a bandit. He was rolling on the ground with his enemy in a grapple, each attempting to get on top. Boyd got his right arm free for a moment and elbowed his opponent in the throat hard. The bandit rolled away desperately as he choked for air. Boyd quickly grabbed his dropped axe and finished his target.

Only the first bandits and about five of his cronies were alive, still at a distance in the field. None of them looked happy at the group's resistance.

The mercenaries turned quickly as someone came galloping up. Rhys sighed happily as he saw it was Titania. "Titania, you're here!" he said.

Titania sighed as she reached them, however. "I'm sure I ordered for you all to wait for me," she said sternly. "I should have known you'd disobey direct orders. You all have no discipline, honestly."

"I, uh, I'm sorry," Ike said, not meeting her glare. "I ran off on my own without-"

Titania shook her head. "We'll talk about it later. Keep your mind on the battle," she said, gesturing toward the bandits.

They had been approaching during the quick reunion and now charged the band openly. Ike and Boyd decided to counter charge, and the battle quickly turned into another brawl. The new wave of bandits proved no stronger, however, as the mercenaries took them out without incident.

A single bandit was slumped in an unnatural position in front of Titania, barely alive. "This can't be…. I…I can't lose to a bunch of…of sell-swords…. You…you, red-haired demoness…go…go back to-" he muttered haltingly before being silenced with one more blow from Titania.

"No matter your motives, taking helpless innocents as hostages means you're not even fit to be called human. May the blessings of the afterlife be kept from you for all eternity," she replied in a low, dangerous voice.

"Alright!" Ike said, relaxing as the last of the bandits died. "Somehow, we did it."

"Somehow!?" Boyd questioned. "What do you mean, somehow? We wiped the clear with them!"

"I see you took that literally, earlier, Boyd," Ike gibed.

"What you DID," Titania interrupted, her fury on unleashed on them, "was in direct defiance of the orders I explicitly gave you. How it turned out was another issue altogether."

"Oh, but what about the means justifies-" Boyd's mouth was quickly cupped by his brother.

"Deputy Commander, I take full responsibility. The failure to follow your orders is mine," Oscar stated, bowing his head in humility.

"Accept our fullest apologies," Rhys echoed, imitating Oscar.

Titania sighed in defeat, unable to keep up her anger. "Oscar, Rhys, what am I supposed to do with you two? I think I'll leave you two to the commander," she said, turning to Ike and Boyd. "He'll know how to handle you both best, I'm sure."

Both Ike and Boyd winced, not expecting anything good.

"Now, let's find Mist and Rolf," Titania said, looking around.

"The bandit said that they're in a shack somewhere around-"

A high-pitched scream filled the air.

"That was Mist!" Ike exclaimed, quickly running in the direction of the scream. The others raced after him, but they all came to a dead stop as they came into view of the situation. A bandit had Mist by the arm, with Rolf standing nearby. Both had their wrists tied up and were blindfolded.

"Let us go!" Mist screamed, trying to struggle out of the man's grasp.

"Mist!" Ike yelled, getting the girl's attention.

"Brother? Everyone! You came!" Mist called out looking in their general direction. The bandit holding her simply watched, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Rolf!" Oscar called, seeing his brother safe for the moment.

"Oscar? Help me!" Rolf yelled back, shaking a little.

"Rolf! I'm here, too!" Boyd called out.

"Boyd?" Rolf called back, his voice also shaking. The relief that help was near was too great, and he began to cry. They really would be saved.

"Stop crying, you big baby!" Boyd yelled, trying to inch forward. "We'll get you outta here!"

"That's right!" Oscar added, trying to keep the attention off of Boyd. "Buck up, buddy!"

"Don't move forward another inch!" the bandit commanded with force, gesturing at Boyd. "You wouldn't want one of them hurt, would ya?" The bandit brought the axe up against Mist's throat, alighting a terrified scream from the poor girl.

"Mist!" Ike called, a cold chill going down his back. "You," he said angrily, turning his attention to the bandit. "Harm either of them, and I'll see you dead!"

"Shut up!" the bandit screamed back. "Shut your stinking trap! If you want these two alive, you'll throw your weapons down. If you don't, I'll start with the girl."

"Stop!" Ike yelled, though his resolve was quickly weakening. How could they solve something like this?

"Wait!" Titania said, but to the others, not the bandit.

"What do you-" Boyd started, watching as Titania raised her axe high in the air to the side in plain view.

The three boys gasped as she dropped the axe to the ground, a strained look on her face. "I'm dropping my weapon, see?" she called out to the bandit.

Ike immediately tried to question her, but she interrupted.

"Do not make any hasty moves as you put your weapons down. We don't want any accidents," Titania told them, keeping her eyes on the bandit.

"Deputy Commander…" Oscar said, lost for words.

"We're here to save them. Drop your weapons, all of you," Titania ordered more sternly.

A couple thuds later, all of them were effectively unarmed. _Now what?_ Ike wondered.

* * *

A sweat barely broke out on his forehead as he swiftly ran through the trees alone. His companion had fallen behind long ago, but he knew speed was of the essence now. When he heard raised voices, he knew he was close.

Once he was sure of his distance from the speakers, the lithe man leapt up into a tall tree, swinging up easily into the highest branches. _There,_ he thought, spotting the clearing nearby. The conversation reached his ears from his vantage point as he readied his bow.

"I'm dropping my weapon, see?" a red-haired knight called out.

The man smirked at the sight of her axe dropping. _Always the chivalrous one, ay, Red?_ The man drew an arrow as the rest of the group dropped their weapons.

The bandit in the field holding the children hostage laughed loudly. "Alright, now that you're all unarmed," he shouted, letting go of the brat he was holding.

_Being merciful today, are we? _ the archer wondered, watching the bandit as he placed the arrow on the string.

The bandit was grinning still, looking at his helpless onlookers as he continued, "Ya'll can watch while I gut this whiny brat like a fatling pig!" And just like that, the bandit swung out in full speed straight from a relaxed pose, his axe going straight for the young boy.

The archer pulled and released in one smooth motion as soon as the bandit had made the statement. The arrow plunged into the bandit's forehead right before his swing hit the boy. He watched both the man and the boy drop. _All in a day's work,_ he thought, quickly sliding down the tree to the ground.

* * *

Ike watched in frustration as the man let his sister go in a dramatic flourish as though on a stage. Ike felt relief flood over him. The man really as going to let the kids go.

"Ya'll can watch while I gut this whiny brat like a fatling pig!" the bandit shouted.

Ike watched in disbelief, helpless as the bandit swung at Rolf suddenly. A flash came by and hit the man, knocking him down with Rolf.

The moment of silence was broken by Mist. "What happened?" Mist asked.

"Rolf!" Boyd shouted, leading the others in a run toward the fallen boy.

Ike turned to Mist, quickly unbinding her. As the blindfold finally came off, Mist wrapped Ike in a hug, hiding her face in his chest for a moment.

Rhys, meanwhile, was checking Rolf over.

"Rhys, is Rolf…is he…?" Boyd asked, unable to finish.

A moment more and Rhys sighed in relief. "No, no. He's fine. He's just fainted is all. A bruise or two is all I can find," Rhys reported, looking infinitely relieved.

Boyd let out his pent up breath, plopping down on the grass in relief. Oscar, who had dismounted, joined him. "I'm just glad to see him alive and well. That was probably quite an ordeal for him," Oscar commented.

"It was," Mist admitted, though she knew it was more of one for Rolf.

Ike checked the bandit, confirming the man was dead. A red feathered arrow was stuck in his face, right above the bridge of the nose. "He's dead, but who shot the arrow?"

"A single arrow, right between the eyes? Who else could make a shot like that? No one, that's who!" a voice called.

Ike inwardly groaned as he heard that voice, instantly realizing who it was. He turned and saw the red-haired archer arrogantly striding up to them with a smirk on his face. It was Shinon, the mercenaries one archer that had left on an earlier mission with Gatrie.

A clanking announced Gatrie as a large blue armored figure come out of the forest behind Shinon, his bared head sweating bullets as he shuffled forward in his set of armor. Gatrie had never let Ike doubt that light armor was definitely preferable to heavy armor.

"Don't you pups owe me a little gratitude?" Shinon commented, when no one reacted. "I did just save his life."

Boyd came out of his daze and said, "Well, I guess you maybe do, though you probably took your time on purpose, knowing you."

Shinon's smirk grew a little wider, but he chose not to comment.

"Deputy Commander…Shinon…" the blue armored man panted as he caught up. "You're both so cruel…. With this armor on, you know I can't run that fast…."

"So that's where you went, Titania?" Rhys asked.

"Of course," Titania said. "I knew we'd need reinforcements. I'm glad it wasn't a waste of time. Well done, both of you."

Shinon shrugged, his usual uncaring look returning. "In the end I got to feather someone, so, it was worth the rush."

Gatrie his head, muttering, "All I…got to do…was sweat…through all…that hard trek…."

Mist leaned against Ike's side, looking tired. "Mist…" Ike murmured. "You did well, sis. You must have been frightened."

Mist shook her head in denial. "Uh-huh! I never stopped believing. I knew that you and the others would come and rescue us. I knew you'd come, so…so I was fine."

Ike grinned at her insistence. "Really? That's an improvement over your usual sobbing and nose-running."

Mist stared at him, mortified that he had just said that in front of the others. "Y-you jerk! I…my…my nose does not run!" she exclaimed indignantly as Boyd laughed at her.

"Alright, come on!" Titania said, getting back on her horse. "Let's head for home. My goodness…what a day this has become."

Boyd handed the still unconscious Rolf to Oscar on his horse, and they headed out back home. Ike made sure he walked a little bit closer to Mist, glad that she was safe.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And chapter two's up. Not much to say now but enjoy! R&R!


	4. Pirates Aground

**Chapter Three - Pirates Aground**

Ike opened the door to the command room and saw his father already seated at the table as well as Boyd, Rhys, and Oscar. "You wanted to see me, Father?"

Greil nodded and gestured toward the chair opposite. "Sit down, Ike."

Ike sat down nervously. He had been dreading this conversation since he had got back. Yeah, he had saved Mist, but he had still disobeyed direct orders; and he wasn't stubborn enough to not recognize that it probably would have ended a lot better without any scares if they had followed those orders.

"We haven't had a chance to speak yet," Greil started, making direct eye contact so that Ike would not look away. "Titania told me what happened while I was gone…about the kidnappings."

Ike nodded solemnly. "I take full responsibility for my actions. I'm ready to accept my punishment," Ike said. _Which will probably be a demotion to trainee status after what I did,_ Ike thought.

"No fair, playing the martyr like that, Ike!" Boyd suddenly said. "Nobody made me go with you. I left of my own free will! I'm ready to accept my punishment, too!" A silent pause followed his noble statements, but he had to mess them up. "Wait, what am I saying?" he muttered, though loud enough for them all to hear.

However, Rhys took the torch and continued. "Please, Commander Greil! Titania entrusted me with her orders. If anyone's to blame for this whole mess, it should be me. I'm the one who should be punished," Rhys declared.

Oscar shook his head and added his own thoughts. "I set a poor example, Commander Greil. Any punishments should be mine alone."

The Commander turned a stern glare on each of them in kind. "Regardless of your reasons," he retorted, "you disobeyed the orders of a superior officer. You are confined to quarters for ten days."

Ike felt a little pressure lift, since the punishment was not nearly as bad as he thought it was.

A crash followed as Mist fell through the partially closed door. The red blush filling her cheeks gave away that she had been eavesdropping. "Wait, Father! You can't do that! They did what they did to help me and Rolf!" she exclaimed, jumping back up.

Greil gave her the same stern stare that had made the rest of them cower, but Mist stared back defiantly. "Rules exist for a reason, Mist. If this was the army, they'd all be flogged for what they did. Men won't survive on a battlefield if they do as they wish without so much as a by-your-leave! We are more than just members of an army, though. We are family, and not following orders can and will place the others, your family members, in grave peril."

Mist winced at her reprimand and quieted down. Ike came to her rescue by taking the attention off her. "I understand, Father. And I accept the reprimand and punishment."

Greil let the words sink in for a moment before he continued. "That being said, we've got more work than we can handle at the moment. We'll need all hands on deck, so until things calm down some, all of your punishments are deferred until things calm down." His expression softened a little as he looked at them all again. "However, I'm pleased to see that you are willing to shield one another, even if it would have done no good.

"Now, we've got work to do. Oscar, Boyd, and Rhys are to come with me. Ike, you'll be joining Titania, Shinon, and Gatrie," Greil said, getting up from the table.

Recognizing they had been dismissed, the grateful mercenaries scattered to get ready.

* * *

Rolf cringed as his arrow missed the mark once again. He thought it might have been closer than the last one, but it was still a miss.

He cringed once more as he heard a sigh beside him. "You're too tense. Relax your arms and stance some," Shinon corrected from the side.

"I-I'm trying," Rolf murmured as he put another arrow to the bow. He pulled back and shot the arrow at the target but still missed. _Not again!_ he distressed. He felt his body begin to shake again at failing all over again. He hadn't been able to hit a single time today.

Shinon sighed once more and placed his hand on Rolf's shoulder; the boy immediately stopped shaking and looked up at him. "Look boy, what's wrong today?" he asked, trying not to let his agitation come out in his voice.

"It's just…Yesterday, when we were kidnapped…I felt so s-scared, even though I know I shouldn't have," Rolf admitted quietly. "I tried to stay calm and stuff like you told me, but…I couldn't. If I couldn't do that…what if I can't shoot a bow in battle right?" Rolf looked down dejectedly, his excitement over learning the bow killed along with his confidence.

"Is that any way for you to talk? I've taught you better than that," Shinon reprimanded, tapping the boy on the head. "Listen, boy, so you didn't do good? So what? Learn from it and do better. You couldn't have done anything without a weapon, but if you take that mentality into a battle, you're going to get someone killed."

Rolf flinched and seemed to grow smaller at the reprimand, but at the same time, Shinon knew he was listening closely.

"There's nothing wrong with fear," Shinon added, making Rolf look up in surprise. "Fear gives you an edge in battle. Without it, we make all sort of mistakes. Nothing can really prep you for a battle except one, but there's one thing you can do: practice until you can shoot with your eyes close." Shinon gave a rare half smile as he added, "You'll probably too scared to open them when you do fight."

Rolf gave a weak grin and nodded. "I…I'll do my best, Uncle Shinon," Rolf replied, grabbing another arrow.

"And remember, emotions don't belong in a fight," Shinon lectured, watching Rolf as he aimed. "Emotions only cloud your judgment, make you hesitate, and slow your reactions. Keep emotions away from the field if you want to survive."

Rolf nodded slightly as he let his arrow fly. This time, the arrow hit the target, and while it wasn't a bulls eye, it was rather close. Rolf looked excited at Shinon, and Shinon patted him on the head as a reward.

"Now, I'm heading out today, but you practice hard," Shinon said, walking away, "and you better not let this slip."

* * *

The pirate took a deep breath, savoring the salty taste of the harbor. He looked down at the silent, single pier and the small town around it. It didn't take much for the citizens to be fully put down a couple days age. Now, not a single soul could be seen that argued at their presence there. It was already good raid, like the last couple this season. A good load, without a single soul loss. _Then again, the less that come back, the more share for me_, he thought, grinning.

The pirate's stomach rumbled loudly. He laughed and called his first mate over. Like they had all learned from a young age, the first mate made his way quickly to him despite the rolling motion of the deck.

"Aye, captain?" he said, coming up to him.

"My belly's emptier 'n me first mate's head! Fetch me some grub, now, me matey!" he commanded, waving him off. As his first mate ran to give the orders, he shouted to him, "'Ey, see if ye can surface up 'ome rum while ye at it!" His crew was soon heading off into the town to see what they could rummage up on top of the plunder they had stolen the previous day. Feeling good, the pirate climbed up onto the railing, using the rigging to keep his balance. "Yar har ho!" he shouted into the wind, laughing.

Echoes of his crew repeating him loudly in the town came back to him, making him grin all the louder. With a ship and a good, if not completely loyal, crew, what else did a man need in life? His placed his hand on his stomach as it growled again. _We can't forget food and rum, too,_ he corrected himself laughing wildly again. Yes, it was good to be alive.

* * *

The small group of mercenaries met the man a little way out of the town. He was old, but looked more than fit enough as he led them toward the town, filling them in. "They sailed into port a few days ago and have been causing trouble ever since. I pray that you and your companions can drive them away. They're probably scouring the town for more goods as we speak."

They came to the edge of town, and they could see the large ship in the harbor on the other side. "That's the pirate ship in question, correct?" Titania said.

"Aye," the mayor told them. "And it looks like I was right about them being out and about, too."

Ike could see the couple of dangerous looking men wandering around the town, weapons at hand. There didn't seem to be many, but there were probably more on board the ship.

"I understand," Titania told the mayor. "We'll do all we can."

"Feathering sea scum is like shooting apples off a tree. Let's do the job and get out of here," Shinon said, checking the arrow he was holding at the ready.

The mayor thanked them profusely as he stepped to the back to wait. Gatrie laughed as he stretched, looking much better than when he had run cross-country the last day. "Ho, Deputy Commander! You want the standard thunder and lightning maneuvers here?" he asked.

"Er, thunder and lightning?" Ike questioned as Titania nodded her assent.

"Yeah! I crash into 'em like thunder, making all the noise and distraction. Then, Shinon shoots 'em down in an instant, like lightning!" Gatrie explained.

"Well, what should I do?" Ike asked Titania, as Gatrie and Shinon got ready to charge.

"Let's hold back and let Shinon and Gatrie soften them up, first. They can focus on the town itself for now, but we'll have to rush the ship quickly after that," Titania said. "If enough of the crew is out here, hopefully, they won't be able to set sail fast enough before we do."

Ike nodded, covering one flank as Gatrie rushed the nearest two pirates to their great surprise. True to form, both reacted to him, their attention completely taken. Before they even got the courage to try and hit the huge blue figure, Shinon had feathered both of them in the neck, stopping their struggle before it started.

The strategy was brilliant, but…Ike felt almost as though there was no need for him or Titania this way. In fact, with the speed Shinon had let the arrows fly, he probably didn't even need Gatrie.

A scream from a nearby building, a tavern from the looks of it, got Ike's attention. Rushing to the doorway, he saw a pirate with his axe out threatening the bartender for the casts behind him. Obviously the ruckus outside had gone unnoticed. Taking his opportunity, he rammed the man right through the back just as the pirate began another threat.

The barkeep saw the pirate slump dead in the blood and passed out himself. Ike checked on him to make sure he was okay and headed for the door. A voice stopped him, however. "My, my, what a lively little town. So unruly, wouldn't you say?"

Ike turned to see a man coming out of a room. The man quickly looked over the situation, but didn't seem prone to passing out as the barkeep had.

"Is it always this dangerous? Have the pirates decided to attack again?" the man asked, coming over to Ike.

"We were hired to rid this town of their little pirate problem, actually. I'm Ike of the Greil Mercenaries," Ike introduced, holding out his hand.

"It is nice to meet you," the man replied, shaking his hand in return. "But if you're going to attack the ship, you can reach the pier much quicker through the back entrance here. Let me take you."

Ike followed him and found himself right at the pier and the pirate ship. "Thanks, sir," Ike said.

The man nodded in reply. "No need. But do hurry, please. I came all this way to see the world-famous fish market, but I don't think I'll ever be able to with this ruffians around. Best of luck to you." And with that, the man went back in the building.

A little farther from the pier, Gatrie and Shinon were taking care of the last few pirates hanging around. Titania was keeping an eye out for them. The path to the ship was clear and open. A few men were laughing at the far end, not conscious of their friends demise yet.

All of a sudden, a shout split the air nearby. "Hey! You!"

Ike looked up to see a pegasus fly up to the ship, a young girl riding it. The pirates onboard looked up at her aggravated. "What?" one of them called.

"You boat monkey! You tricked me, didn't you!?" she shouted angrily.

"Tricked ye? What a vile and nasty thing that is to be sayin'. Don't ye agree, matey?" a pirate replied, his voice easily carrying to Ike.

"Yar, that I do! There be nothing but honest pirates aboard this ship, missy," another said in indignation.

"You said you knew the whereabouts of my older brother! That's why I came all the way to your ship!" the girl shouted.

The first pirate nodded in confirmation. "Aye, and we do know! …Maybe. He was on board for a while, and then…. Do ye recall where he went, matey?"

"Yar, that I do," another confirmed. "He was a penniless oaf, so we tossed his worthless carcass into the rolling waves. Yar har ho!"

The girl said something softly, looking aghast.

"Horrid!? Did ye say horrid? Yer scurvy brother was the horrid one! He lost a game o' chance, he did. If ye lose, ye must pay, but the scallywag tried to cheat me! By Shanty Pete he did!" the second pirate cried out, offended.

"Arr, calm yerself, me hearty!" the first said. "After all," he added. "His darling sister's come to pay us a visit. What say ye work off yer brother's debt?"

The rest of the pirates started to ready their weapons. Ike didn't like the look of this.

"What say I run you through with my lance and call it a day?!" the girl said, her weapon flashing forward and almost running a pirate through.

The first pirate laughed, however. "Yo ho har! It matters not that ye be a pegasus knight, lassie. A wee minnow like yerself is no match for us sea dogs! Prepare yourself, ye flying wench!"

The pegasus fly back out of reach of the quick attack one of the pirates tried. "Pff! I'm not afraid of you, clambake!" the girl replied. "If your axe is as dull as your wit, this will be over in no time!"

Despite her claim and her advantage of flying, the five pirates still onboard were still overwhelming for her. They were getting closer and closer to a hit, while she was unable to move on openings as she dodged.

Ike rushed up the plank to the ship, not allowing it to continue. "Hey! Don't you think one on five is unfair?" Ike shouted, getting all of their attention.

"Yar! Who be ye?" one shouted. "Never mind, charge 'im lads!"

Three broke off from the girl and came for him, not yet wary of his sword. Their recklessness let him slice right into the first one. But he had never been on a ship before, and the swaying deck threw him off balance. One of the two tried his luck and came at him, but tried over his companion, falling on top of Ike instead.

Ike groaned at the pirate's heavy weight, struggling to get out from under him. The pirate got up, his knees pressed on Ike's stomach as he lifted his axe to smash into the boy. Ike brought his sword up into the man's open side, killing the man instantly.

Ike pushed the pirate off him and got up, only to see the last of the three charging him already. The pirate was too close to block or dodge, and Ike was sure he had finally met his death when an arrow flew into the man's neck, killing him.

The plank creaked as Gatrie ran up next to him, sweating from the exertion of the day. "You just had to try and save the little beauty, over there, didn't you?" Gatrie teased.

"It wasn't like that at all!" Ike refused.

"No matter, let me finish this, alright?" Gatrie said, moving toward the last two pirates with sure footing on the moving deck.

"And you think you're ready to be a mercenary," Shinon mocked, passing him by on quick, silent feet.

As Gatrie got the last two pirates' attention, the pegasus rider flew away from them looking thoroughly harassed and battered from the fight. "Crackers, there was too many of them," she murmured as her steed alighted near Ike for a rest.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ike asked.

"…So cold…so…huh?" her head snapped up at his question. She relaxed when she saw it was him. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm a mercenary. The villagers hired us to get rid of these pirates," Ike explained.

"Thank you for helping me," the girl said, smiling at him. "Because of you and your friends, I can get away safely. Thank so much!"

"You don't have to say anything," Ike replied, feeling his chest rise in pride a little. "It's all in a day's work."

The girl giggled a little at his reply. "Well then, I should show my gratitude somehow…I can't think of anything, now, but I'll come talk to you later about repaying this debt, alright? What's your name, handsome?"

Ike's face grew red at her praise. "Um…I-I'm Ike. I'm with the Greil Mercenaries."

"Ike, got it. And I'm Marcia, a pegasus knight of Begnion. Don't forget me! I'll be seeing you later!" she said, her steed taking off.

Ike watched her go for a moment, her figure soon disappearing in the low clouds.

A hand suddenly slapped his back. "Should have gone for the kiss, bro," Gatrie said, shaking his head in mock shame. "Who knows when she'll be back, but she was totally in the mood then. You had her hook, line, and sinker!"

Shinon sauntered up, smirking. "Looks like little Ikey-wikey has found a girl," he teased, Gatrie added a wolf whistle on the end.

"Oh, shut up," Ike muttered, embarrassed as he headed off in ship. One look at Titania's knowing smile, and Ike veered away to avoid his friends' harassment.

Titania went to the mayor to report their success. "We've driven off all the pirates. Your people will suffer no more indignities at their hands."

The mayor looked ecstatic as he shook Titania's hand. "Oh, that is joyful news! Joyful news indeed! And here is your pay, as promised," he said, handing Titania a large bag of gold.

"Thank you very much, but…oh," she said, weighing the bag of gold with her hand. "I think you paid too much," she admitted, handing the bag back.

"Oh, no, no," the mayor insisted, refusing the bag. "Consider it a bonus. We have a new ship in harbor as our own type of loot for ourselves, you see. Also, your reputation does not exceed your skills at all, I may say. All of you put on a most marvelous show. Such combat skills! To be honest, I was expecting Commander Greil to be here," he admitted with a small smile. "When I saw just you, nothing more than, no offense, a band of children…well, I will admit to being a tad nervous."

"I apologize for troubling you. Unfortunately, Commander Greil had other pressing matters to attend to," Titania replied.

"Oh, no, don't apologize," the man said. "There's no need. After all, you got rid of those brigands, and you did it impeccably well! All of you fought marvelously!"

Titania inclined her head humbly. "It's a fine compliment you pay, sir, but it was our pleasure."

"Feathering someone's always a pleasure," Shinon said nonchalantly, coming up with the others.

The mayor moved to shake each of their hands as he continued. "As a matter of a fact, I'd say you're more than good enough to be in the army, even the royal army if you so desired. Especially if what I've heard about Commander Greil is true. He's far and away better than most any general I've ever seen hereabouts," he said. However, he grew more serious as he asked, "But, what I mean to say is, if you don't mind, that is…don't you think running off pirates is a bit…beneath you all?"

"That's not-"

But the mayor interrupted Titania. "Don't get me wrong, now. You certainly helped all of us simple folk out. Even so, it seems to me the proper place for you and your Commander Greil is in the service of the Crimean throne, don't you think? Well, that's what this old man thinks, anyway."

Titania looked slightly uncomfortable. "We, and Commander Greil, are quite satisfied with the work we do now," she answered carefully.

The mayor shook his head slowly, but with a smile. "You've nary a selfish bone among you, do you? Well then, rest assured we'll speak again if any problems arise. Thank you again," he said, heading back to town with a skip in his step despite his age. The other townspeople were starting to come out now with the danger gone.

"Titania? Is something amiss?" Ike asked, coming up to her.

"No, course not," Titania replied. "Our mission is complete, and that's all that matters. You did well today, every one of you."

"Even if the little pup almost got himself killed," Shinon added just loud enough for Ike to hear. "Oh, well. Jobs like this barely make a dent in my incurable boredom. It's like that old buzzard said; there's better work out there. Something with a bit of a challenge."

"Shinon!" Titania reprimanded.

"I'm joking. J-O-K-ing!" Shinon replied.

Gatrie, however, looked like he agreed. "Come, Titania, be honest. Don't you find the work we do to be a bit…disheartening? Unglamorous?" he said.

"What, you too, Gatrie? What's gotten into you two?" Titania asked, staring at them as though they were aliens.

"Please!" Gatrie said, undeterred. "Look, we're not a band of money-hungry recruits. We're professionals, and we're very good at what we do. Shinon and I have discussed this at length." Shinon scowled when he added him as an accomplice. "All of this mundane mercenary work is unworthy of us. We're wasting our talents doing this."

Titania seemed furious as she gave her tart reply, though her voice was steady and low. "I see. You're telling me that you think Commander Greil is mismanaging us. Do I have that right?"

"Whoa!" Gatrie said, backing off. "Hold it right there! That's not what I'm saying at all! Why are you all furious all of a sudden?"

Titania looked away, still angry. After a moment, she replied, "It's just that I…. Look, we do good work, and we help people. I want you to be proud of that. I felt like you were saying work that doesn't bring fame and fortune isn't worth doing, that's all." After a moment, she added sincerely, "Sorry."

"No," Gatrie admitted, "you're right. We are the ones who ought to apologize. Sorry." He nudged Shinon, but only got a glare in return.

"Enough," Titania said, ending it. "Let's get back, shall we? I'm ready for a rest. We can't go into the next battle exhausted after all."

"Now that's a plan!" Gatrie agreed. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a wyvern!"

Ike grinned. "Just watch. I'll get more down then you will tonight!"

"Oh, you're on!" Gatrie laughed. "You'll have to get there first, though!" he shouted, running ahead, though not much faster in his heavy armor.

As he drew out of earshot, Ike turned to Titania. "Titania!"

"What is it?" she asked kindly.

"If you're looking for pride...I have it."

"Hm?"

Ike struggled to try and explain. "You and my father have kept this mercenary group together. And I'm…just…proud to be a part of it. That's all," he said.

Titania smiled and rubbed his head affectionately. "Good," she said. Ike grinned and ran ahead, catching up to Gatrie in no time.

Shinon, though, walked a distance back from the others, preferring solitude. "I'm surrounded by idealistic fools," he muttered. "What's so wrong with fame, anyway? And what's wrong with having a little bit of money to live well? Nothing, I say."

* * *

A shadow seemed to pass over the castle as though a foreboding of the imminent events. A screech split the air from a flying creature overhead, grabbing the attention of every citizen that heard it. The silence afterward was soon broken by a different sound; stomping. From the wall, one could see a long line of black armored men marching directly toward the city. Behind them were many siege weapons, ready to take out the place in one fell swoop. Several wyvern flew in the sky, their armor bodies also black.

A man ran to a balcony high up to see what was happening. His face started paling constantly until it was almost a white sheet. He cursed under his breath and turned to see his commander already charging into the room behind him.

"Curse that black dog," the king muttered. "Lord Renning, what is the situation? How did that mad man get a whole army this far without warning!"

Lord Renning bowed his head to his king. "We do not know how, Your Majesty. The attack was unwarranted and swift." After a moment's pause, he replied, "To be honest, I do not think the city's defenses will hold long under such an assault."

The king turned to view the approaching black mass once more, staying silent. The army would reach them in four, maybe five hours by their speed. His defenses were spread throughout the country and there would be no reinforcements coming.

"That man's mad," the king repeated. Turning to Lord Renning, he addressed his heir and brother. "Order the city evacuated of all citizens outside of the militia and troops. Accept any volunteers. I want them all out an hour before the enemy arrives. Then take the troops and set up a defense. They need to be far clear of this battle."

"Yes, my Lord and Liege," Lord Renning answered, turning after a quick bow to carry out the orders. He pulled out his blade and steeled his nerve as he prepared for battle. Crimea would not fall, he would make sure of that. But first…first, he would have to make sure she was safe.


	5. War

**Chapter Four - War**

Ike stretched as he finished his workout, his forehead covered his sweat from his heavy workout. He sheathed his blade and headed toward the well to get some water. His last day of punishment was yesterday, and he was trying to get his lost practice in before he headed out on another mission. More than anything, the boredom of just sitting around had taught him not to take confinement lightly.

He was stopped on the way to the well as Mist ran up to him, shouting, "Ike, quick! Listen to this!"

"Settle down, Mist. What is it?" he asked.

"It's Soren! He's back! He just arrived!" Mist said.

"Really?!" Ike asked, excited. Soren was his good friend who had left to study some of the arcane arts in Melior with another mercenary group. Except… "That's odd. He wasn't supposed to return for a while yet."

Mist nodded, her eyes wide. "I know! I wonder what made him come back so soon."

Ike shrugged, knowing Soren was always mysterious that way. "It's probably nothing to worry about. I'll go and talk to him. Where is he?"

"In the mess hall. I think he's talking with Father," Mist said, heading off to tell the others.

As Ike entered the mess hall, he saw his father, Titania, and Soren all gathered in a group talking. Soren was dressed in his usual black attire, his long black hair in a ponytail. The most distinguishing thing about him, though, was an intricate mark on his forehead like a birthmark. He had his tome ready, as though prepared to fight.

"That's troubling news, indeed. Gather the troops," Greil told Titania.

"Yes, Commander," Titania said, heading outside.

"Ike," Greil said, seeing him there. "If you've got time to waste, you've got time to work. Get over to the briefing room."

"Yes, sir," Ike responded, bewildered. Commander Greil left, a serious expression on his face. "I wonder what's going on," Ike murmured.

"Bad news," Soren informed him. "Something big is happening, and we need to formulate a plan of action on what to do."

"Soren!" Ike exclaimed, his attention returning to his friend.

"Hello, Ike. Long time, no see," Soren replied, smiling a little, which for him was rare. Ike took the proffered hand and shook it, knowing that was as much as he would get from Soren after his extended absence.

"I'm happy to see you're back," Ike admitted. "But what happened? I thought you were going to be studying for a while longer."

Soren shook his head. "It's a long story," he said. They heard the Commander yell for them from the briefing room. "Let's go. I'll fill you in later."

Ike and Soren entered the briefing room and found the rest of the mercenaries already assembled. Commander Greil nodded to them as they shuffled in before turning to address everyone.

"You probably all already know that Soren is back from his training a little early. Well, he has some unbelievable news," Commander Greil said.

"What news is that?" Ike asked.

"It's Crimea and Daein," Soren said. "They've gone to war."

He had said it so straightforward and factually, a silence fell over the room. Each took a moment to take in the disbelieving news. Ike had lived in Crimea his whole life and there had never been a war against Crimea. The very thought that their country was being attacked was…eye-opening to say the least.

Mist was the one to speak up first. "War?! It…it can't be!"

"That's why I've called everyone here," Greil told them. "Soren has some more information as well. Go ahead."

"Alright. It all started three days ago," Soren stated. "I needed to do some research, so I went to the archives of Melior's royal library. Without warning, the scream of a terrible beast, loud even for a wyvern, rent the air. Soon after, the building I was in was rocked by a tremor.

"I rushed outside of the library and saw wave after wave of knights, cavalry, and wyvern riders coming toward the city, all clad in glistening ebon armor, black as night."

"The Daein army?" Commander Greil clarified.

"Correct," Soren confirmed.

"Was there provocation?" Greil asked.

"As we know, relations between Crimea and Daein have never been…friendly, to say the least, especially with Crimea's attempt to ally with Gallia. However, the past centuries have seen only minor skirmishes, nothing that has ever approached the scale of this attack," Soren answered. "It was brutal and without warning of any kind. There weren't even rumors of an advance on Crimea. It seems Daein bypassed the forts and came straight for the capital to lay it to waste. I've never seen destruction on this scale before."

"A swift, devastating, and brutal attack. A daring gambit, indeed," Titania commented. "The Daein army will be open to flanks on all kinds with the Crimean forts behind them."

"But if it succeeds," Commander Greil said, "it will be a very well-chosen one at that. With the capital, Crimea will have to siege its own castle to defeat the Daein army." After a moment, Commander Greil added, "Yes, the king of Daein wouldn't hesitate to employ such treacherous tactics, either. What happened next?"

"King Crimea's brother deployed the Crimean army to meet the attack. The king ordered his people to flee the city before the battle reached them. Fearing the worst, I also fled and made my way here," Soren said.

Commander Greil looked deep in thought. "So we don't know how the tides of battle flow now, do we? That's all right, though. Word of this sudden war cannot have traveled far yet. We may well be the first ones who know of it out here. You did well to bring us this information, Soren. I know some risk was involved."

"It was nothing," Soren responded formally.

"Daein has invaded Crimea…" Titania was murmuring. "We may be mercenaries, but this still affects us, and probably not for the best."

"What are we going to do?" Ike asked, getting straight to the point.

"That's the question of the day," Greil replied. "How do you see it, Titania?"

Titania pulled to attention. "Crimea is the closest thing our company has to a homeland. The Crimean royal family and noble houses have been generous, providing us with many lucrative jobs. From a moral standpoint as well as a business one, it's in our best interest to help Crimea."

"And you, Soren?" Greil asked.

"I agree on one point; we are mercenaries. We are not Crimea's private militia, but professionals for hire. No coin has crossed our palms, so I think we should stay out of it," he said. Ike would have been appalled if anyone but Soren had said that. However, he knew that would have been Soren's response, always looking for the advantage as a tactician.

"So you would have us sit and watch as Crimea is overrun?" Greil questioned.

"I would," Soren replied, getting a startled response from Titania and Boyd. "Daein's troops are superior in both numbers and morale. Crimea has left its defenses to focus instead on other things since the last war. The chances of a Crimean victory are slim indeed in my view.

"But Crimea is ruled by the wise King Ramon and his brother, Duke Renning, who is said to possess peerless valor and courage. Daein may not find victory so easily," Titania argued.

"Valor and courage are for children's tales," Soren retorted. "Wisdom and bravery won't get one far in a war. In terms of military prowess, Daein's king, Ashnard, is every bit Lord Renning's equal in strategy and courage. Victory will hinge on troop numbers and supplies, and Daein is superior in both, even this deep into Crimean territory. I think the outcome is painfully obvious."

Titania growled back, frustrated, "Curse you, Soren! Crimea is not doomed!" Ike took a step away from Titania and her anger. "If they can turn aside Daein's initial thrust and turn it into a test of endurance…"

"With the Crimean army both demoralized and ill prepared? They've lost the capital with the first battle already. They simply will not be able to hold out that long," Soren replied calmly, yet factually still.

"That's enough, both of you," Commander Greil interrupted. "I've heard what you've had to say. However, we must ascertain the current situation before we decide on any action. We'll send a scouting party out east to get a closer look at Melior. Ike, I want you in charge of this," he said, turning to his son. "Assemble your men and get going."

Ike stared, confused. "Wait, me!?"

Commander Greil nodded in confirmation. "Titania will accompany you as an advisor."

"Commander, you must be joking!" Shinon said. "He's just a boy, and he's had barely more than a taste of battle. What do you expect a whelp like this pup to accomplish?"

"Ah, Shinon," Greil said, turning to him. "Since you're so concerned about it, you can go as well."

"Wait, that's not what I-" Greil's look stopped him, though. "Blast," he muttered.

"Who else," Greil murmured, looking at the others. "Gatrie, Rhys, and Soren, also. That should do for your group."

"Father, wait," Ike said, trying to slow him down. Yesterday he had been sitting in his room without being allowed to do anything. Now, he was being sent out as the leader of a group in not just a small task, but a dangerous situation. To top it all off, he had only been on two missions so far, three if you counted his abrupt fight with the kidnappers. This, this was all just a little too much at the moment. "Why do you want me-"

"That was an order," Commander Greil replied, broking no argument. "Get moving. There's no time to waste." He walked to the side of the room, where a large detailed map of Crimea. "You'll take your group northeast toward the river near Fayre. You'll head out a day's journey, and we'll see what we can find out. Check out the major roads to Crimea's capital, and try to find anyone that came from Melior and knows the war's balance right now. Meet back here in two days, no matter the situation. No heroics."

Still hesitant about leading the party, Ike simply said, "Yes, sir."

"Titania, Soren, I'm going out for a bit. Give Ike direction, but he is to lead," Commander Greil said.

"Understood," Titania replied confidently without a question.

"…Yes, sir," Soren said. He looked just as confused as Ike for Commander Greil's sudden decision, but he didn't question it.

Commander Greil left the room, and Ike led his group outside to get prepared. Before they left, Mist ran up to him with a sword and sheath. "Ike, this is for you," she said, holding the sword out to him.

"A sword? I already have one from the armory," Ike replied.

"This is from Father. He told me to come and give it to you," Mist insisted.

Ike took the sword from her and examined it. The sheath and handle had a few designs, but looked otherwise normal. He drew the blade and stared surprised at the blade. It shone from a recent polishing. The edge and point were equally sharpened to a deadly point, yet still looked durable. It was definitely a fine-crafted blade. "It's beautiful," Ike murmured, running his thumb down the flat of the blade.

"Father said it is new," Mist informed him. "This is the first sword you've gotten that wasn't a dusty old used one, right? Isn't cool to have your own blade?"

"Yeah," Ike murmured, still examining the sword.

"Well, be careful!" Mist said, taking a step back toward the fort. Oh, and bring me a souvenir! Something nice. I've never been that far out before." Mist smiled once more at him, before running back into the fort. Only then did she let out her pent up breath and let her shoulders sag. She couldn't let him know how worried she would be. That would only worry him, after all. "Ike, please be okay," she murmured to herself.

* * *

The next day, Ike's group had reached the second of the main roads leading into Melior. After this, they would take a short sweep south, check the last of the three roads toward Melior, and head home.

Right now, though, they had come across a rather…disturbing scene to say the least. Bodies in both black and white armor were strewn around the road, their wounds and weapons telling the story of the battle themselves. The dried blood indicated the battle was a day or two ago, but no one living was in sight. Whoever the victor was, they were in a hurry to leave their dead behind.

Ike's group had immediately began to check around the sight, searching for clues and perhaps a survivor. Soon, they would have to head on, but for now, they did their best to find something.

"Are you feeling alright, Ike?" Rhys asked, coming up to Ike. "You haven't said a word in quite some time."

Ike smiled at him for his consideration. "I think I should be asking you that with your health and all." Rhys smiled gently at him in reply. The healer really did look much better than he had a week ago. "I just don't understand what my father's doing," Ike finally said. "Why put a new recruit like me in charge of something so important?"

"Oh, I thought this scene might be getting to you," Rhys replied, chuckling.

"Me? No, it actually doesn't for some reason," Ike said. "It…it almost feels as if this isn't the first time I've seen a battlefield like this…. Anyway, if this is so important, why was I chosen?"

"You going to succeed him as our commander one day. Don't you think he wants you to know how to lead?" Rhys asked.

Taking over his father's position? Impossible. "I don't…I don't know if I'm that capable, Rhys. And even if I am, that day's a long way off, right? I'm inexperienced, weak; I'm nothing compared to my father. Why not let me get more experience before doing something like this?"

"I'm not so sure about that," Rhys commented. "When I look at you, I see a young man full of promise. Commander Greil is a great man, but…I like to think that you'll be every bit his equal eventually. In time, you might even surpass him."

"Don't be ridiculous! Surpass my father!?" Ike exclaimed.

"I honestly think you will, but that's just my opinion. You need not pay it any mind," Rhys said. "Yet, if you fear your own weakness, why not take this chance to go out and better yourself? Why question, when you can use this to your advantage? That would be more in keeping with our personality, no?"

Ike grinned, the idea never occurring to him. "Now you're starting to sound like Soren with advantages and all that, but I suppose you're right."

Soren and Titania came up to him, Titania looking ill at ease. Neither looked they had found anything, however.

"How did things look over there, Soren?" Ike asked.

"Same as here," he replied. "There are corpses everywhere, but no one was left alive. "There are quite a lot of them, too, especially when you consider how far we are from the capital."

"What do you think happened?" Ike asked.

"Judging by the armor, the vast majority of the dead are Daein soldiers," Titania replied. "They won this fight, but…"

"Even so, I believe Crimea doesn't have the upper hand," Soren added for her. "Just the opposite, I think. The Crimean soldiers that are dead here were members of the Imperial Guard. That means King Ramon or some other member of the royal family was on the move when Daein soldiers fell on them."

"They were more experienced, but it appears that they fled after routing the enemy, so they must not be many left of the guard from here. The dead being left means they were probably being chased as well," Titania said.

"Could it have been Lord Renning?" Ike asked.

"No. As long as the Crimean army still draws breath, Lord Renning will not leave their command," Soren answered. "Perhaps another member of the court, but who-"

"Hey, get your heads out of the clouds and look around!" Shinon shouted, running up to them. Gatrie came with him, and neither looked happy.

"We've got Daein soldiers moving in on our location!" Gatrie warned. "They don't look to be in a friendly mood, neither."

"Blast!" Soren muttered. "They're probably part of the group of pursuers."

The sound of marching could soon be heard as a group of soldiers approached them, all dressed in the ebon colored armor. They moved in tandem, but many looked visible tired from marching all day.

One heavily armored man stepped forward when the mercenaries were spotted and shouted, "You there! Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"This isn't good," Soren muttered. Ike agreed, but didn't know how to dispel the situation.

Titania spoke up for them. "We're no one you need-"

The man interrupted them, though. "You're armed! Heed me! Drop your weapons and surrender! Act quickly, or else!"

Shinon's face twitched, obviously ticked by the man's tone. "Listen to me, fool," he shouted. "You're making a mistake. We're not-"

The man once again interrupted, however. "Are you not going to cooperate? Ready your weapons, men!" he shouted, turning to the soldiers. "Get into attack positions! We must strike first and ask questions later!"

"Getting caught up in some skirmish is not part of the plan," Soren angrily murmured, opening his tome in readiness.

Ike drew his sword and stood in front of the mage to cover him. "But they're obviously going to listen to us. As he said, strike first, questions later. Greil Mercenaries! Get ready to fight!"

Shinon snorted at his command, but already had his bow strung and ready. "Ego-headed, pup," he muttered. Louder, he added, "Alright, then. Let's see how you handle the role of captain. What are your orders, boy? Well? We'll do what you say, so long as you hurry up and spit it out!"

"I know, I know, Shinon!" Ike shot back. "I'm thinking! Give me a moment!"

"Bah, it's useless! We'd be better led with Mist than this soft, untested whelp," Shinon muttered, keeping his eye on the enemy. Tired and weary, the soldiers still had almost gotten into position already.

Ike growled at him hearing the comment, but turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "Alright, everyone. Keep Rhys and Soren covered to protect them and, let's see…just keep the enemy back while Soren and Shinon reduce their numbers down to something more manageable," he said. "Then we charge ourselves."

"That's a sound strategy, Ike," Soren complimented.

"You mean that?" Ike asked.

"Suck up," Shinon muttered. "Both of you."

"Attack!" the army captain shouted.

The soldiers began to charge at them. Soren glanced down at his book as he spoke in the ancient language, keeping his voice steady and words pronounced. "Spirit of the winds, gather at my call and strike my enemies!"

A gust of strong, cutting wind formed, striking the front ranks of the enemy, injuring a couple and making the rest hesitate a moment. Two quickly fell in succession as Shinon shot as quickly as he could, aiming all the while at any vital point he could.

Ike, Titania, and Gatrie responded in a counter thrust as the soldiers got close, forcing them to back into their comrades. Ike, and then Titania, receive small wounds holding the enemy back, but Rhys quickly healed them. For a moment, confusion hit the soldiers at the fierce resistance to their attack. It gave Soren and Shinon the needed time to pick their targets and take out as many as they could. However, the leader began to rally his troops, ordering them to form up and take positions.

"Titania, take out the leader," Ike ordered.

Titania nodded and kicked her horse into a gallop out and around the enemy. She made the perfect distraction for Ike and Gatrie to reposition. Without Titania, their wall would not hold enemies from flanking them for long at all, but without the leader, Ike realized they would be without any order.

Titania slashed the leader's two personal soldiers quickly before rounding on him. "Your fighting is obviously of the Crimean style," the leader said, heedless of his soldiers fighting a few yards away for the moment. "I've fought the Crimean army before. The Imperial Guard has some skill, but the rest are a poor joke. Which will you prove to be, I wonder? Perhaps you'll offer me some entertainment after all."

"If you attacked us because you thought we were with the Crimean army, you made a mistake," Titania replied. "I left my post years ago and haven't looked back. Now, me and my comrades are nothing more than common mercenaries. We aren't your enemies!" she finished frustrated and shouting.

"That means nothing to me. All that makes you is a bunch of ragtag sellswords," the leader replied, readying his lance. "You're not of Daein, you're armed, you're willing to fight, and you're here on the battlefield. It's our job to destroy you. Simple, wouldn't you say?" he asked, smiling at her. "Come, dog! Prepare yourself!"

Titania gritted her teeth at his stubbornness. "If that's the way it is, I'll not hold back!"

Titania charged at the man, leaning over and slashing at him as she passed. The man stepped out of the way and twisted his farther reaching lance to slash her leg in return. She kept herself from crying out, but instead forced her steed into a quick turn and hacked at the man again. Unable to react as quickly, the blow chopped into his upper right arm.

The fight was over as quickly as it started as Titania slowed to finish him off. "Wretched curs. You will regret your decision to oppose Daein," the man said, his face a mask of pain.

"So be it," Titania replied, decapitating him.

Ike and Gatrie had already let a few slip past to be killed by Shinon's quick shots when Titania finally rejoined the main fight in a flank at the back of the enemy. Tired, without morale, and suddenly down a leader, the enemy's fight slowly left them, letting the mercenaries finish them off without casualty.

Ike sat down roughly after the fight, nursing a long, thin cut on his left arm as he waited for Rhys to heal him. The others gathered around, catching their breath as they made sure all their wounds were tended to.

"We fought them off," Ike finally stated.

Titania nodded, looking relieved yet still worried. "Yes, and without casualties. That's good, but…the situation isn't. Daein is seeking out any resistance, whether Crimean soldiers or not. If they're willing to turn even a little attention to forcing down resistance…."

Soren finished her statement. "It means they've beaten the Crimean forces enough to warrant even mercenaries as targets. They'd only turn their attention to fighters of any type if they were completely sure of their position."

"Then the war is going badly for Crimea," Ike murmured, sighing. "Well, one less group of Daein soldiers at least helps a little."

Gatrie shook his head. "I don't know... Taking out these Daein soldiers may have been a bad move," he commented. He glanced over at Shinon. "Hey, Shinon? What are you doing?"

Shinon was pulling a lance out of the hands of a dead soldier and examining it. He only spared Gatrie a glance before returning to his work. "This swine's got some nice weapons. Besides, he ain't gonna complain. He won't need them where he's going."

"Shinon!" Ike yelled, aghast.

"Get ahold of yourself!" Soren commanded with a tone of authority. "We can't afford such behavior right now, especially with what little time we have right now. Steal from the dead on your own time, you pickpocket."

"What!?" Shinon said, dropping the lance. "You raven-haired little-"

"Soren! Shinon! Stop this at once!" Titania said, silencing both of them. "This is no place for us to waste time bickering amongst ourselves!"

Ike spoke up, realizing he needed to take control as the leader of the group. "Let's get out of here. We have to tell the commander what happened. Titania, should we still check the third road into Melior still?"

Titania shook her head. "No. I think this situation has explained more than enough. Also, the other road may be equally dangerous, perhaps more so."

"Right, then we'll head straight back to the fort, then," Ike said.

"Let's take this road," Soren said. "We should be able to move faster than any other soldiers coming and we won't have to stay on it long. If we cut through the forest, we can be home tonight. Then…"

Ike glanced at Soren as he stopped talking. "Something wrong?"

He stared at some spot for a moment before replying, "No. As I said, we'll-"

"Wait, Ike!" Rhys said, pointing toward the nearby tree-line. "I just saw something on the far side of that thicket. I'm sure of it!"

Ike drew his sword again. "A wounded soldier maybe, but it could be an ambush. Everyone, keep an eye out and be careful!"

Ike led them toward the thicket near the trees, the undergrowth thick and concealing, though not enough to hide a group of soldiers of any kind. They edged forward carefully, flanking Rhys as he searched for what he saw.

"Here it…oh, no," he murmured, looking worried.

"What is it?" Ike asked, looking over his shoulder.

"…It's a woman," Rhys said, stooping down to check over the prone person.

"Leave her," Soren replied coldly. "We shouldn't get involved in matters that don't concern us."

Ike finally saw the young woman that was lying on the ground. She was fair skinned and had long emerald green hair. Her clothes was that of a higher class person, but had no defining marks of her house. The bright orange color of her dress was probably what caught Rhys' eye.

"Thank goodness," Rhys murmured, standing back up. "It looks like she merely fainted. She has no wounds that I can find."

"Right," Ike said. "We'd better take her with us for now and make sure she's alright. Give me a hand, will you, Rhys?"

"Of course," Rhys replied. Ike and Rhys picked up the woman between them, a simple task with her small weight.

Gatrie whistled as he saw her. "That's certainly a catch," he commented. Titania took the liberty to cuffed him on the back of the head.

"I don't like this," Soren said, following them.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Almost six o'clock! I became my dad's chauffeur for the day, and now I've even had to go to the library with our internet acting up. Anyway, chapter 4 is up. Interesting to note, when Soren casts his spell, I have the actual ancient language script on my computer, so I typed it like that, though fanfiction converted back to normal verdana. You can find the script to download on serenesforest, as well as a lot of other fire emblem stuff. Thank you to all my reviewers, especially hannahbananaonthesavanna and Cormag Ravenstaff for reviewing each chapter! Reviews do mean a lot to me.


	6. Flight

**Chapter Five - Flight**

Ike's group rested back at the fort when they got back. Commander Greil was still gone on whatever trip he had made. Oscar and Boyd had been left behind to watch over the place, so everyone was just waiting on the Commander.

The girl had been unconscious all the way back and had not woken once. Rhys said it may have been shock from the battle, since nothing else was evident to contributing to her unconsciousness for so long.

It was midday by the time Commander Greil had arrived back at the fort. He immediately called Ike, Soren, and Titania over to talk to them about the scouting trip.

"You're here a little earlier than I thought you'd be," Greil commented.

"We met with some complications on the way. We turned back before we had fully finished in order to get back quicker," Titania answered.

"Tell me what happened," Commander Greil said, all hears.

Ike reported what they had seen on the trip, Titania adding when needed, and Soren giving his take on what it meant.

"So, you think Crimea's in a bad way," Commander Greil summed up.

Titania looked pain as she replied, "Unfortunately. The war seems to be turning against them."

"Our fight is what concerns me," Soren said. "Getting into a fight with Daein soldiers before choosing one side or the other is not good. It will limit us in our choices. Thankfully, we are sure no soldiers escaped, so we may be in the clear. The area was already a battlefield and so it may go unnoticed."

Commander Greil nodded in agreement. "It seems that old king's gambit really is paying off."

A sullen silence followed as they faced the undeniable; their country was being defeated. After a minute, Ike remembered the other situation. "After the battle, we found a woman by the road, almost hidden in the thickets as though she had been hiding."

"A woman?" Greil asked.

Ike nodded. "She was unconscious and still is, so we don't know who she is, but I couldn't leave her out in the middle of nowhere."

"You did the right thing, then," Greil replied. "When she awakes, we'll make the decision of what will happen to her. In the mean-"

"Father! Ike!" Mist yelled, running in. "It's the lady Ike rescued! She's awake and wants to speak with you!"

"Well, then," Greil said, getting up. "Let's go see how our guest is doing."

Ike and the others followed him to the spare room that they had left the woman. She was indeed awake and up, looking calm despite the foreign surroundings. Despite her messy hair, she gave off a noble atmosphere.

"So, how are you feeling?" Greil asked, breaking the ice.

The woman dipped her head to them a little and replied, "I…I'm fine…. And you are?" Her voice was slightly hesitant, as though unsure how to address them.

"The name's Greil," he introduced. "I'm the commander of this mercenary company. We're located near the coast about halfway between Fayre and Canteus."

The woman seemed to be getting more confident as she talked. "My Lord Greil…I…I must thank you for saving me from…"

Greil shook his head as she paused. "Hold on. I was not one who saved you. The one who found you and brought you back was my son, Ike. If you want to thank someone, thank him."

"No, please, that's not-" Ike started.

"Lord…Ike, was it? You have my sincerest gratitude for your service," the woman said, giving him a slight bow.

Ike stared, unable to respond. This woman was different from any other he had met, her speech especially.

"Pardon my bluntness, but I have some questions for you," Commander Greil said. "First tell me, who are you? And what were you doing in that place?"

The woman looked conflicted as she lowered her gaze to her shoes.

When she didn't respond, Commander Greil continued. "The place where Ike found you was evidently the site of a fierce battle between Crimean and Daein forces. And not just any Crimean soldiers, but the Imperial guard. Do you have some relation to the Crimean royal family?"

The woman continued to look at her shoes, her face growing only more conflicted and worried. Though Ike had grown up with his father and had never been intimidated by him, he knew his father would probably be intimidating to a woman, especially one who apparently carried a secret, so Ike stepped in.

"I make no promises, but we may be able to help you," he said. Seeing his father nod in encouragement, he continued. "Will you share your story with us?"

The woman glanced up at his words. She hesitated a moment longer, but finally spoke up. "You took me in and cared for me, without a thought of return. I…I will place my trust in you." As though throwing off the doubt from before, she stood straight and suddenly took on a more nobler appearance. "My name is Elincia Ridell Crimea. I am the daughter of King Ramon of Crimea. I was being escorted to Gallia when I was attacked by Daein soldiers."

Ike's eyes grew wide at her declaration, and he heard Titania gasp and Soren scoff behind him. Commander Greil glanced back with a look that silenced both Soren and Titania. "So you say you are the princess of Crimea?" he asked, turning back to the woman.

"Yes," she stated, not blinking an eyelash.

"That's an odd claim to be making," Commander Greil said, his face still neutral and unreadable. "I've never heard of King Crimea having any children."

The woman, Elincia, seemed pained at the news, though not surprised. "That is…to be expected. My heritage, my very existence in fact, has never been made public. The only ones who knew were my personal guard."

"Why's that?" Ike found himself asking without thinking.

"To avoid national turmoil," Elincia answered, looking sad. "You see, I was born after my uncle, Lord Renning, was named as successor to the throne. My father had thought a child would never come. So…."

"They kept you a secret to avert a possible blood feud," Greil finished. "I'm willing to accept that for the time being. So very well, let's suppose you are the princess of Crimea. You must know what became of your father and uncle then. I would like to hear that news."

Elincia's gaze fell back to her shoes. "My father…is dead. He fell at the hands of Ashnard, king of Daein. My mother died making sure my guard got away. My lord uncle and the royal knights are still battling against the Daein army, I believe."

Commander Greil nodded, taking in her information. "I see."

"I…I fled the castle," she added, "to follow my lord uncle's orders and seek refuge in the kingdom of Gallia."

"In Gallia?" Greil asked.

She nodded. "Yes. We believed that King Caineghis would grant me sanctuary at least until this war is over. My father and Gallia created an alliance during his reign. So that's where I was going, but…we were discovered by Daein troops, and I lost my escort of knights…. I…I tried to hide in the battle, but…," her voice began to become unsteady as she continued, "My life…the life I have now…was purchased…with the blood of those brave knights…." She looked deeply remorseful as she stared down at her shoes.

Something, though…something didn't add up to Ike. "Does the King of Daein know of your existence?" Ike asked.

"Yes," Elincia said, recovering some and looking back up. "I was told the royals of each nation were informed of my identity in the event of dire circumstances."

"If that's the case, they must be searching frantically for you," Commander Greil commented.

The thought of all those soldiers looking for this woman really opened Ike's eyes, especially to the danger even being here was. Until she was dead, the king of Daein would have opposition in a threat to the throne of Crimea.

The moment of silence was broken by the princess. "Master Greil, my Lord Ike, you said you were mercenaries, did you not? I wish to hire you." She did not stop, despite the surprise registering on their faces. "Help me reach Gallia, I beg of you! I have…no one…no one else to turn to."

Ike's first instinct was to accept, but Commander Greil would be the one to make the decision. He chewed on it for a moment before replying, "Let me think on your request for a while."

She nodded her head graciously. "Of course."

As they filed out of the room, Ike say the princess sit on the small bed and look at her palms as though awaiting a judgment. As the others went down the hall, Ike paused at her doorway. She just seemed so lonely, he thought. "Princess," he said, getting her attention. Now, though, he didn't know what to say. Finally he said, "My father is a good man. I cannot say what his decision will be, but you will be cared for, at the least."

"Thank you, Lord Ike," she replied, giving him a small smile.

Ike nodded and left, still confused on why she had been addressing him with a title.

Princess Elincia watched him go with a heavy heart. To think that she had been enjoying a lunch with her mother but a week ago. The run from the castle was scary enough, but the ambush was…. And now she was placing trust in a group of people she had never met, their loyalties guided by their purses….

"Lucia, Geoffrey," Elincia whispered, thinking back on her valorous friends that had fought for her, died for her. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered they were gone, all of them. Even her parents were gone. Her hands gripped her skirt as she whispered, "Why was I the one left alone."

* * *

Later that evening, Ike was talking to Titania about the revelations the princess gave them.

"Do you truly believe she is the princess of Crimea?" Ike asked her.

"I do not know," Titania replied.

"Father spoke to her as if she was telling the truth," Ike said.

"Now that you mention it…" Titania murmured, lost in thought.

"What is it?" Ike asked, curious.

"It's probably nothing. I was just remembering something from the past, is all," Titania said.

"From the past?" Ike asked. "Back when you were still a Crimean royal knight?"

Titania seemed surprised that he knew. "How do you know about that?"

Ike shrugged. "A long time ago. I heard Shinon and some others talking about it."

"They keep such loose tongues," Titania murmured, shaking her head.

"Was it a secret?" Ike asked.

Titania shook her head. "No, it wasn't, but…much like I have more experience than you, I also have many more things to worry about, my past included. I was just thinking that when I was a knight, I was unaware of the princess' existence, yet…she does bear a striking resemblance to the late king and queen."

"So she probably is the true princess," Ike gathered. "I wonder what Father will decide. Do you think he will take on her request?"

Before she could respond, Rolf came running into the room. "We've got trouble!" he warned. "There are soldiers outside! A lot of them, too!"

"What!?" Ike asked, running to the closest window. From the second story view, he could see several soldiers in front of the fort, a few lighting torches with the approaching night. The weapons could still be seen in the last of the light. They were here to fight.

The mercenaries gathered in the briefing room, as well as Mist and Rolf. "Is everyone here?" Greil asked, standing at one of the windows, hands clasped behind him as he stared out.

"Yes," Ike answered.

"Commander," Shinon said. "What are the Daein dogs saying?"

"'Turn over Princess Crimea and leave the area immediately. Comply now, or we will attack.' Pretty straightforward on the details," he said, turning to face them.

"What are we going to do?" Gatrie asked.

"That's what we're here to decide," Commander Greil said. "One thing has been made clear for us, though, with the arrival of our friends outside."

Soren spoke it aloud. "It confirms the woman's identity as Princess Crimea."

"Yes, but what do we do now?" Greil said. "I'd like to hear the opinion of everyone here. Titania, I'd like to hear from you first."

"The blame for this war rests on Daein. If we ally ourselves with them, the company's reputation will surely suffer. Conversely, if we deliver Princess Crimea safely to Gallia, our stock will rise in the eyes of our primary employers. Our path is clear."

"Soren, what about you?" Greil asked.

"There's nothing to think about. We must deliver the princess to Daein immediately," he said coldly.

"Even if Crimea is in the right?" Greil questioned.

"We are mercenaries. Everyone knows our actions are only dictated by self-interest," Soren said. "If we want to ensure our future after yesterday's actions, we'll want Daein in our debt. They will win this war, after all, and nothing else will serve us better."

"Shinon and Gatrie?"

"Soren's a pompous, superior whelp," Shinon started, getting a scowl from Soren, "but he's got the right idea. Besides, the destination's Gallia otherwise, so it's a moot question for us. I don't care how much we get paid, if we even do; there's no way under the sun I'm going to stinking beast country for some woman."

"Princess Crimea, well, she does possess a certain regal beauty," Gatrie commented to himself. "There's a lot to be said for that, you know. However, I do prefer country girls…a bit cuter, and not quite so standoffish usually…. Oh! Forget I said that! Anyway, whatever you decide is good for me, Commander. Yep, yep."

"Oscar, Boyd, what about you two?"

"I agree with Captain Titania," Oscar replied. "If we turn the princess over to the Daein army, we're essentially giving them permission to kill her. That would tantamount to killing her ourselves, and I can't live with that on my conscious."

"I'm in favor of helping her, of course," Boyd added. "That's what heroes are supposed to do, after all."

"Rhys? What's your opinion?"

"I believe," Rhys said, "that none of this hinges on whether she's a princess or not. Refusing to aid someone in need is not something we should ever do, especially doing either based on whether it has a good return or not. That's what I think."

"That's right!" Rolf spoke up. "Let's help her!"

"Please! We have to help her!" Mist added.

"And you, Ike?" Greil asked him finally.

"I agree with Titania as well," Ike said. "I say we help her and take her to Gallia. There's no less decent thing we can do."

"I see," Greil said, turning back toward the window. "I think I know where you all stand…. Well then, here's my decision. We escort the princess to Gallia."

Shinon clucked at the decision, while Soren merely silently accepted it.

"Are you that's for the best, Father?" Ike asked, surprised that he had decided to help the woman.

"Yes. Besides, I think the choice has been taken out of our hands," Commander Greil said.

"What do you mean?" Ike asked.

"Open your ears and listen. Listen! All of you," he commanded.

The room went completely quiet as they listened. They heard…nothing.

"I…I don't hear a thing," Gatrie finally said.

"Idiot! That's the problem," Shinon said. "Don't you think that's a bit odd? Complete silence, in all four directions."

"Not just the animals, but even the bugs are silent, on a cloudless day as well. And that's unnatural beyond belief," Oscar pointed out. "Which means…"

It only took a moment for Ike to figure it out. "We're surrounded," Ike stated. "The soldiers aren't waiting for an answer. They already decided to attack."

Titania snorted. "It would appear they had no intention of keeping their side of the proposed bargain."

Soren grimaced and said, "They were planning on lulling us into a false sense of security and destroying every one of us. They don't want us to live with the knowledge that a princess even exist."

Commander Greil nodded. "Probably so. But the deal is, we're not so naïve or inexperienced as to fall for their trap. Take your positions! We're going to settle this right now! Mist, Rolf, go to the princess and stay there. Don't come out until we say!"

Everyone hurried to grab their weapons. Since the stables were outside, Titania and Oscar were going to have to foot it. They rushed outside, the eerie silence still over the place.

"I'll go and hold the rear entrance," Commander Greil said. "Ike, you're in command here. Don't let the enemy take the front."

Ike gulped, but nodded in acceptance. "Got it! Be careful, Commander!"

"Ha! I might just give that a shot!" he shouted, running around the fort to the back entrance.

* * *

The commander watched the silent fort, ready to give his command. Suddenly, a soldier rushed up to him in the dark, the soldier's black armor blending almost too well with the night.

"Reporting in, sir!" the soldier said, snapping into a salute. "The mercenaries have taken up arms and formed up in the bailey!"

"So they sniffed out our plan, did they?" the commander said, interested. "That means they're not an opponent that can easily be fooled. We'll need to something special…."

"Shall we continue with our original planned attack?" the soldier asked.

"No…" the commander said. "Princess Crimea is somewhere in that fort. If we use flaming arrows to try to smoke them out, we might bring the princess to harm. We've been told to do our best to deliver her alive and uninjured, so we can't do that. It would have been preferable if they were to come out on their own accord. Once they do, slay all but the princess! No prisoners, no questions!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldier said, snapping another salute before he turned to run off with the orders.

* * *

Princess Elincia looked out the window worriedly, but could see nothing out in the darkness of the night. Glancing back, she saw Mist and Rolf standing near her looking worried as well.

The princess sighed and sat on the bed, feeling horrible.

"Are you okay?" Mist asked.

"I am the one who has caused this," Elincia said. "It is because of me that you all have been put in danger, Lady Mist."

"_Lady?_" Mist asked, confused. "I don't have a title or anything. I'm just Mist," she insisted. "And Father and Ike would not be fighting unless they believed in what they were doing, honest," Mist added.

"Still, I…I was the cause of the last attack, just like this one. In it, I lost my two best friends," Elincia added. "I cannot allow this to happen again because of me."

Rolf shook his head in denial. "The soldiers were going to attack anyway, Commander Greil said so" he reasoned. "Besides, Commander Greil and the others are awesome! There's no way they can be defeated!"

"I will pray that you are right," the princess responded, looking toward the window. _Oh! Ashera, keep your hand over them!_ Elincia silently pleaded.

* * *

"Oscar, Gatrie, and Shinon, you'll cover the western entrance. Soren and Boyd will come with me and cover the southern one. Titania, keep Rhys informed of needed healings and cover if need be. Let's go!" Ike commanded.

Their fort had a stone wall just high enough to need a ladder to climb. There were three entrances, a northeast one, a southwest one, and a southern entrance are connecting to one of the only three paths leading up the steep hill. It had been built with defense in mind, but this was the first time they had used it as such.

They had barely reached the entrance when the soldiers began to come, charging up the hill as fast as could in the dark. The soldiers had on dark armor, blending them rather too well into the night, but Ike knew they would have to hold them back here, all the same.

The soldiers appeared out of the darkness like wraiths with their armor, but as soon as they appeared, Ike and Boyd would come at them. The soldiers were usually more surprised at seeing resistance so soon than the mercenaries at the camouflaged soldiers. Soren's magic whipped past them to push several off the path and down the hill with each attack.

Gatrie head-butted one soldier that got to close and lanced a second, forming a solid wall with his build and large armor. Oscar used his lance's reach to poke past him and stab whatever soldier that appeared. Shinon had somehow climbed the wall and was busy filling the enemies with arrows.

The enemy soon charged in on horses, trying to lance Ike and Boyd in short passes. In one such pass, Ike swung hard and ended up severing off the mount's head, though mostly by luck. The horse and the rider went tumbling down the steep slope headlong.

Boyd was having a harder time reaching the other horseman with his axe, but when Soren distracted the soldier with some wind magic, Boyd took his chance and chopped right into the man's arm. The man dropped the weapon, and Boyd slapped the horse on the rear with his axe. Frightened into motion, the horse charged back down the path past the rest of the soldiers.

A swordsman presented himself to Ike, and Ike began to fight against him. The relative inexperience of the swordsman was easy to see as Ike's blows began to push the man back farther and farther. In a desperate attempt, the man collided with Ike and tried to wrestle Ike's sword away.

Something tripped him up, and soon they both falling down the side of the path. Ike grunted as they rolled down and landed down where the path leveled out once more. Thankfully, the other swordsman had softened Ike's landing and kept Ike clearheaded. Ike's sword had lodged into the man in the fall, killing him as well.

Titania saw Ike push an enemy back and stepped into the line to continue holding it up. Though not as fast on foot, her blows were still lethal and quick, taking out several soldiers. The soldiers kept coming, though, as if there was to end to them.

Lower down, Ike pulled his sword out of the dead man and got up. He jumped as a man fell down near him, but the soldier was already dead from the magic that had push him off. Looking around, he saw that nearby two torches illuminated a man in heavy armor next to a soldier. Both were looking up toward the fort, watching it in anticipation. Their armor color, though, was black, labeling both as enemies.

Before either could have a chance to react, Ike ran up and kicked one of the torches right into the soldier's face. The soldier scream and fell to the ground, while the other heavily armed man turned to him.

"One of the mercenaries! What's going on? How did you get here!? You were to be surrounded!" the man said gruffly, readying his lance.

Ike didn't have a chance to answer as he quickly sidestepped a stab. He sidestepped the next blow as well with only a scratch and slashed at the man's wrists, one of his few unarmored spots. The man cried out and dropped the lance. As Ike rammed his sword right between his plate mail, he heard the man muttering, "I…don't believe it…what…went wrong?"

Wiping his blade clean, Ike turned to find three soldiers staring at him as though seeing a ghost. "General Dakova! No, not…the general…," one said. "I…I will not allow it! Face me," he demanded, stepping out, "and breath your last, you wretched scum!"

Ike was worried about the three on one odds, but only the one brave man attacked alone. The man had charged so recklessly, Ike almost didn't even have to move to dodge the attack. A quick thrust and the soldier fell dead.

"We're being beaten!" someone yelled. "Retreat! General Dakova's dead! Retreat!"

The other soldiers ran without a fight, and Ike grabbed the last torch to make his way carefully up to the fort. He met up with the others and found out that the rest of the soldiers had all fled. Rhys quickly patched them up as they took a breather. After a minute, Commander Greil met up with them at the entrance to the fort.

"Oscar, Shinon, and Titania," Greil called out. "Search the area for any lingering troops and then get packed and ready to go. Everyone else, pack at once! We've no time to rest. We leave before the enemy brings reinforcements! Gatrie, make sure the road stays to the great forest once you're packed. We'll make our way to Gallia through the sea of trees."

"Right!" Gatrie responded.

"Rhys, you stay with me," Greil said. "I want you to help me pull essential documents from the library. Everything else we burn. Ike, you're in charge of the princess. Tell the kids to go get ready to leave as well."

"Understood," Ike responded, heading into the fort. Opening the door to the princess' room, he dunked as a small…thing flew at his head.

"Ike!" Mist exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I thought it may have been…"

"You didn't think we could do it?" Ike asked.

Mist was lost for words and didn't respond.

"Mist, Rolf, we're leaving to Gallia. Go help prepare right away," Ike commanded.

"Got it. Let's go, Rolf. We'll need to gather food and other supplied," Mist said, dragging Rolf behind her.

"Alright, Princess," Ike said turning to her. "I'm going to ready a horse for you. What should we have you do…I know! I go to the mess hall."

"I'm sorry?" Elincia asked, confused.

"That's where Mist and Rolf went to pack. Time will go by faster if you're helping Mist than it will if you're just sitting around waiting for me," Ike explained.

"Oh, I understand. I can do that," she replied, moving to follow Mist.

* * *

Mist handed Elincia another pile of items and watched amazed as the princess packed them quickly and efficiently once again. The princess looked up at Mist and the girl began to squirm under her stare.

"Sorry," Mist said, to the princess' questioning look. "It's just…this is kind of awkward. Making a princess help with packing and all."

Princess Elincia laughed a little, covering her mouth with her hand. "Please, don't worry, Mist. I just hope that I don't end up slowing you down by getting in your way."

Mist shook her head quickly. "Don't be silly! You're so much better at this than I am. I would probably use two or three bags for what you just did. It's a big help! Are all princesses as good at this sort of thing as you are?" Mist asked.

"I wasn't raised at court, so my life was a bit different than other princesses. I cooked, cleaned, sewed, all manner of things," Elincia said, smiling.

"Really?" Mist asked. "That's surprising. I would never have guessed that by looking at you."

"Yes. I also did other things, such as riding horses, and I even practiced swordfighting-" Elincia paused as she saw a blue glow on Mist's neck. "Ah, Mist. What's that on your neck?"

Mist looked startled and grabbed something near her neckline. "Oh, um…"

Elincia saw her hesitance and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on something."

Mist stayed silent for a moment, before replying, "I guess I can show it to you, Princess Elincia." Mist pulled out a cord from around her neck, a small medallion on the end. A soft blue light coming off from it.

"Oh," Elincia exclaimed. "It's a lovely…that's an incredible medallion, isn't it? I wonder what that light is."

Mist shrugged. "It used to belong to my mother. It's all I have to remember her by…. I don't know where the light comes from. It didn't use to be like that. A while back, it just started glowing."

"The world is full of mysteries, isn't it?" Elincia commented. "One thing is clear, though…it is beautiful."

"Hm, I wonder what that light means, though," Mist murmured, putting it up.

* * *

Ike glanced back at his home as they started to head down the path. For as long as he could remember he had lived in that fort that had acted as their headquarters. Now, they were leaving it behind, for a long while if not for the last time.

Both Rolf and Mist were looking back at it as well, but none of them spoke a word. It was eerily quiet as they left, even the three horses making little noise. Ike didn't even receive the expected snide remark from Shinon. No, they were all somber as the party made its way down the road.

* * *

"What? I think I must be hearing things," the imposing woman said, an aura of malice coming off her. "I thought you said, 'They got away.'" Her long, dark green hair swished around her as though angry as well.

The soldier reporting to her quivered a little at her tone, but forged on. "It appears treating them as ordinary mercenaries was a mistake. It they're strong enough to defeat General Dakova, we rank and file were overmatched from the beginning. We were quickly overwhelmed."

"So?" the woman snapped back. "You tucked your worthless tail and came running back here, is that it. Have you forgotten the Daein army's motto? 'Success or failure, life or death.' Hey, you!" she yelled at another soldier. "Get this trash out of here!"

"Yes, ma'am! Move it, you!" the soldier yelled, grabbing the first one.

"Noooo! P-please, general Petrine! I don't want to die!" the soldier cried out, sobbing as he was forcibly dragged out.

"Dog's breath!" Petrine cursed. "I'm surrounded by worthless imbeciles. Ena!" A small girl with pink hair moved from the shadows up to the woman. "Tell me which way we should move to catch these mercenaries and the girl."

"The Crimean capital, Melior, is already under King Ashnard's control," Ena answered slowly. "The remnants of the Crimean army are neglible…which means the only place left for the princess to turn is to the south, to the kingdom of Gallia, the tribe of beasts."

Petrine chuckled darkly. "So the girl, like her dead father before her, seeks the friendship of those hairy devils, eh? What an absolutely stupefying world we live in. Allying with animals, really."

Ena continued, though. "If she gains sanctuary in Gallia, capturing the princess will become that much more difficult…. The mercenaries she has are a powerful group, not one to be taken lightly, obviously. I will gather intelligence on them as quickly as-"

"No, it's not necessary," Petrine interrupted. "I will lead the pursuit of our wandering princess."

Ena was surprised at her decision. "General Petrine, you will go…yourself?"

Petrine spit on the floor. "Bah! If we know where the princess and her band are headed, there's no need for subtlety. I'll just hunt them down and kill them. Mercenaries? Hah! What're they to me? Remember," she said, grabbing her red lance. "I am General Petrine, rider of Daein! No matter who I face, I have never failed, nor will I ever!" She charged out laughing all the way.

Ena watched, uncaring either way the general decided.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And now the plot begins in earnest. This is probably my most favorite chapter to play, simply because I love defending chapters and forts and such things. Unlike many, I actually like Petrine's character. Then again, there are many bad guys I like, Galbatorix being one of my favorites. Don't give uip on Elincia, though; she's probably going to go through the most characterization in this story. In fact, hold on to your opinions of all the characters. I'll probably be shining a new light on a lot of them. Once again, thank you all for your reviews. This story is getting a lot more attention than I expected this early.


	7. Diversions

**Chapter Six - Diversions**

The canopy was alive with sounds as the group of mercenaries made their way through the forest. They had not stayed on the road long before they took to the fields to escape notice and pursuers. The route was slightly longer and slower going, but would save them a lot of fighting this way, especially if Daein committed any more resources to finding Princess Crimea.

They were still heading steadily south now after three days, the fields slowly becoming a thick forest. The horses were still able to make headway, though, so the trees hadn't slowed them down much. The sun was out and blazing, though the canopy provided plenty of shade that Ike was grateful for. Gatrie, however, was of a different opinion.

"Blazes, why does it have to be so bla-" a glare from Titania made him pause, and he glanced at Mist and Rolf before continuing, "blamed humid? If we weren't being chased, I'd stripe off this armor here and now!"

"Then I'm almost glad that we are being pursued," Titania said, not about to let him go on. "I suppose you'll have to grin and bear it, won't you?"

Gatrie grinned and asked, "Are you sure, Titania?" A withering glare made him grin all the more. "Hm, I guess I'll have to, then." After a pause, he added, "Are we there yet, though?"

Titania shook her head in response. "Right, so enough of your griping already," Titania said. "You're merely wasting energy. Still, this heat is appalling," she added, almost to herself. Both her and Gatrie were sweating heavily in their armor, the one grace that there was no sun beating directly on them, though a breeze or two would have been much appreciated.

The path was small, though Greil was usually ahead forging through whatever undergrowth would stop the horses. They had three horses with them; Princess Elincia rode Titania's mare that Titania guided carefully. Rolf and Rhys rode Oscar's, Rolf for his age and Rhys for his poor endurance. Finally, Mist rode her pony with what little they had brought with them. The rest were trekking on foot.

"So, what's Gallia like?" Ike asked Soren, knowing the mage would have an answer.

"Gallia is a large, mostly forested, land to the southwest of Crimea," Soren said, rather factually as they marched. "It is home to sub-humans, mainly those of the beast tribe. The Crimean nobles have been trying to form an alliance, or at least a friendship with the nation recently, though much opposition has been against such an action."

"Why's that?" Ike asked.

"They're stinking sub-humans, that's why," Shinon muttered loudly. "What else do you think lives in these rough forests? Dense forests like these are not made for us _delicate_ humans," he remarked. "Those sub-human beasts love 'em, though."

"…Sub-humans," Ike murmured to himself. He had heard of sub-humans before, of course, but he didn't really understand just what they were. "Are they really so different from us?"

Shinon gave him a piercing look. "What? You mean to tell me you've never seen a beast-man before?" he asked. Ike shook his head, so Shinon continued. "Well I have. They're a hairy bunch, I'll tell you, and as ugly as sin, too. Their faces are all fangs and whisker. But when they're in beast mode, their claws are like daggers, razor sharp and deadly. And even though they can speak our language, they still often revert to their language instead. They're beasts, through and through. Savages, every one." Shinon spit for good measure.

That was pretty much what the sum total of what Ike had heard all his life about them. It didn't really explain much at all, though. "Are there different ones?" he asked Soren, trying to get a clearer picture.

Soren nodded and explained it more factually. "Sub-humans can be divided into three groups, each one named for its physical characteristics. First is the beast tribe, then the bird tribe, and finally, the dragon tribe, all named for obvious reasons. They are traditionally called 'laguz,' though few still call them that. The sub-humans residing here in Gallia is the beast tribe, who possess those feline qualities of which Shinon spoke of, whiskers, fur, et cetera."

"In the south are the islands of the bird-men, if you can call them that," Shinon added. "The dragons are all in Goldoa. It's something every mercenary should know. Looks like you know even less than I gave you credit for, Ike, my boy," Shinon finished, smirking.

Ike bit his tongue at the jab, trying not to lose his temper, which was hard in this heat. "Perhaps," he muttered. He wondered why everyone seemed to have a negative outlook on them, though.

"A little farther and we'll be out of these trees, Ike," Soren mentioned, though Ike had no clue how the mage had figured that out. The trees seemed endless.

"Really?" Shinon asked. "Well, that means Gallia proper! Compared to this forest, even a kingdom of half-breeds will seem like heaven right now," he muttered, though he didn't look happy about it.

Princess Elincia stayed quiet on her mount, taking it in without comment. Unlike the others, she had met a few laguz before, and she also knew what the archer was saying was false, but…she had to wonder, was this what her people thought of the alliance with Gallia? Did all the people ignorantly think of laguz as beasts?

Her father had worked hard at trying to repair the gap between Crimea and Gallia, but only now was she seeing just how large a gap there was. If she was ever to finish her father's attempt, she would have a lot of work to do.

_I'll do my best, Father,_ she promised to herself.

* * *

General Petrine listened intently as the soldier finished up his report. "It was there that we lost track of them. It seems they headed deep into the forest to escape attention. I assigned a squad to pursue them in the last general direction they went and returned to give my report," he said, ramrod straight still despite the long report.

"Understood," Petrine replied. "You may step down."

The soldier snapped a salute and walked out of the tent, the flap rustling as he quickly left.

"So, Princess Crimea is making her way through the forests to Gallia," Petrine murmured to herself. She glanced at a corner of the tent. "Ena! It appears your advice was sound. Well done. You have earned my praise…for now."

The small girl stepped out from the shadows and emotionlessly replied, "Thank you."

Petrine stared at the girl for a moment, trying to gauge her better. When the king had assigned someone as her tactician, Petrine had wondered what she had done, or failed to do, to lower his trust in her abilities so much. When she had met the frail looking girl, Petrine had silently flared with anger that the king had given her so…incapable, so she thought. However, the girl had proved valuable enough on their campaign in Daein so far.

"Where do you believe we could cut them off?" Petrine asked. She already had an answer, but she wanted to test this girl as far as she could.

"The river that travels just inside Gallia's border has only so many crossings in that area. Fording the river with such a group is a near impossibility, so guarding those bridges will increase the chance of encountering them greatly," Ena responded.

Petrine smiled slightly. "There may just be some hope for you. Now then, it's time for the hunt to begin."

* * *

Greil held up his hand as the group caught up to him. "Hold it right there, everyone. We're coming up to the edge of this forest. Daein's soldiers can't be far, since this will be their first chance to find us without cover so far. Everyone, form up into combat positions."

Ike pulled out his sword and got readied as did the other mercenaries. Rolf, Mist, and Elincia watched worried, yet unable to help.

"I don't suppose they wouldn't try to cut us off and let us slip away," Titania murmured to herself, though Soren overheard her.

"There is no doubt that they will try to attack again, and the relative low cover after the forest will be the perfect location. I am sure there will be a battle ahead," Soren informed them.

"How do you think we should proceed, then?" Greil asked.

"Without knowing their numbers or location, it is difficult to advise a certain course of action," Soren replied.

"Take your best guess, Soren. With our limited information and what we can only assume, what is the best way to proceed?" Greil promptly.

Soren took a moment to think on it, the reason he was considered the tactician of the mercenaries. "…Since some of our group cannot fight, it will be difficult to defend them if we are attacked in force and still get past any guard in the open. I propose we separate into two groups. A small fighting force can engage the enemy farther to the east to draw the enemy's attention and buy the main group some time to cross further into Gallia at full speed. The main group will soon reach Gallia's main forests and be unhindered, while the small fighting force can evade afterward and make their way into Gallia without worrying about defending a group."

Ike wondered about dividing their group, but Oscar was the one to vocalize his thoughts. "You want to divide our combat strength? The small group will need a lot of force still and leave the main group with less people protecting the princess. The main force aside, don't you also think the risk to the smaller group is too high? Especially how they'll have to make their way into Gallia along?" Oscar asked.

"I believe this is the only way to achieve our goal and keep any possible casualties to a minimum," Soren responded factually. "It's very possible there's an ambush waiting for us at the edge of the forest. If we proceed with no plan, we may get caught between both the pursuit and the ambush, which would be the end of us all. A diversion is the best possible chance for us to get the princess to Gallia safely."

"Looks like we've no choice but to give it a go," Commander Greil said, stopping any more questions. "Alright, let's split up. The diversionary team will be Gatrie, Shinon, and me. The rest of you will guard Princess Elincia and proceed directly to Gallia. Got it?"

_Only three men for the diversion?_ Ike wondered, worried. "Are you sure you're taking enough men?"

"Idiot pup," Shinon muttered. "Don't you understand anything? Smaller numbers mean better mobility, which we'll need as the diversionary group. Your time would be better spent worrying about yourself and how you'll manage than worrying about us."

"Listen up!" Greil said, getting all their attentions. "This will probably prove to be the biggest fight this company's faced. Remember, you've got only one life. I don't want any of you dying on me. In times like these, it matters not what are blood ties are. We are family, every one. So, if you don't want to be causing your family any grief, then make sure you live!" The mercenaries nodded somberly as he spoke, taking his words to heart. "Ike will be commanding the main force to Gallia. Titania and Soren, you're his support. Alright, let's move out! See you all in Gallia!"

Greil nodded to them and ran off to the east, Gatrie sighing a moment before running after him. Shinon grabbed an extra quiver and joined them off through the trees, leaving the main group behind.

It didn't take long for Commander Greil to lead them farther east until they found a guarded clearing where the trees thinned out badly. Nodding to Shinon, he watched as several men fell before motioning for the other two to follow him around the clearing, the soldiers diving for cover and without any order left from the surprise sniping. No, it wouldn't take much at all to distract these soldiers.

* * *

_Slice, slash, sidestep, repeat. An unending dance,_ the sword wielder thought as she took down one foe after another. _Is this really the best they can managed?_ she wondered.

Still, she had been fighting for a while, and even she recognized she had limits. As soon as a break appeared in the ebon colored fighters, she broke away and ran down the halls of the abandoned fort, quickly losing both her pursuers and her own sense of direction. Seeing no one for a while, she dropped down against the wall to take a breather.

"Next time, I'll skip the fort and just camp outside," Mia told herself. "Why did they attack me, anyway?" She had been resting on her wandering journey and found herself suddenly attacked by a legion by what she was sure was Daein soldiers. _But what would Daein soldiers be doing on this side of Crimea? Did they lose the whole war that fast?!_ When she had been let go, Crimea was still putting up a good fight with what few resources they had.

She only had a moment of rest before she heard a shout. "There's the mercenary! Get her!"

Muttering a few choice words under her breath, Mia jumped up and ran down the hall to the next room…which happened to have several soldiers, all clad in black armor.

Before they could recover from her sudden appearance, Mia struck down two quickly, her thin sword slipping right between their armored plates. The others finally responded, but not fast enough as Mia took down another two in quick succession. The last, though, managed to get a jab in on her side before she could take him down.

Mia bit her tongue as she carefully checked her wound. Not too deep, but it would definitely slow her down…if she managed to actually fight like this. Not good, not at all.

The sound of armored pursuit brought her back to the present situation but too late. Mia held out her blade threateningly as soldiers from both exits came in. _Four…eight…ten soldiers! Definitely not good,_ Mia thought, grimacing at her luck. Not what she expected when she had been hired to help Crimea.

"Surrender, Crimean scum!" one soldier yelled, apparently the captain or some such.

Mia spat at him, though her spitting range wasn't quite enough. "And why would I do such a thing?"

More armored sounds came and four more soldiers came in, followed closely by a woman with dark green, flowing hair. "Because I suggest it, girly," the woman said, a threatening aura coming off her. She held a devious red lance in her hand and appeared to be much more efficient with it than the other soldiers.

Mia glanced at her shoes, thinking out her options. She probably couldn't fight her way out, but…

She instinctively threw her sword into a blocking position, but it didn't even slow the blow as the blunt end of the woman's lance whacked her hard on the chin. Blackness quickly overtook her vision.

* * *

"Is everything okay, Princess?" Mist asked, urging her horse up next to Elincia. The princess seemed deep in thought as she watched the diversionary group leave.

Princess Elincia shook her head, but didn't answer. No, everything was not okay for her. She had decided to trust these mercenaries, but this…. It felt wrong that they were helping her to this point. She didn't understand much of what they were doing, but she did know the diversionary group didn't have much of a chance to escape. These soldiers had overcome her whole guard, and she knew those three wouldn't be enough to survive long. Already, she felt as though three more men had sacrificed themselves for her; this time, it was three men who didn't really even know her. Why would this group make such an effort for her?

She didn't ask, though, and didn't receive an answer. These people, _her _people, were risking their lives for her again, and she was only a hindrance to the group all over again. It was enough to almost make her despair.

After a half hour of waiting, the group moved forward, weapons ready and eyes peeled for the enemy. Soon, they reached the edge of the trees and saw that Soren had been correct. Several soldiers milled around a few bridges that spanned the river that cut across the path. On the other side, a real, visible path started, along with the forest that was in Gallia proper. Once on that path, they would likely be free of pursuit.

"So they're waiting for us after all," Ike murmured, sneaking forward for a better sense of the situation.

"There are," Soren said, having followed him. "And more of them than I'd imagined there would be, without a diversion even. I thought they would have been spread out across the forest border, and fewer here when the diversion dragged them away…. I didn't expect to see so many in one place," he admitted, evaluating the situation.

"Do we rethink our strategy?" Ike asked.

Soren immediately shook his head. "No, we've already split up. It's too late to reconsider now."

After a moment of fruitless thinking, Ike asked, "Isn't there some way we can at least get the princess, Mist, and Rolf to the far shore safely?"

"There are two bridges," Soren murmured, his eyes calculating. After a moment, he had an answer. "The forest and thicket runs all the way to the westernmost bridge. If we can use the trees as cover, we might be able to reach the bridge undetected. From there, we can launch a surprise attack and draw all the forces to that bridge."

"We'll be creating another diversion, right?" Ike asked, catching on.

"Correct," Soren said, nodding. "While we keep the enemy's attention there, the princess and the others can cross the easternmost bridge to safety. There is no as much cover, but there are also not enough forces to limit detection. I believe the bridges are far enough apart to allow it to proceed. This way, even if we're overcome, the others will still make it to Gallia."

Ike stared at the scene, not fully convinced. For one, unless they captured the bridge quickly, the soldiers could probably overpower them with the terrain advantage. Another point he thought of was that the others would be virtually unprotected as they crossed. But there was no clearer plan or time for discussion. "That's the plan we go with, then," Ike said, slipping back to the group. He quickly explained the plan to the others, and though Oscar was worried once more about the plan, he agreed it was best for the moment.

Princess Elincia urged her mount forward, grabbing their attention. Upon hearing another plan made just to protect her, she couldn't hold it in anymore. "My lord Ike, I…" she paused and took a breath, "I will fight with you!"

Ike stared at her, surprised as much as everyone else. "No, you won't," he stated, overcoming his surprise.

"My lord?" Elincia asked, confused at being rejected.

"I cannot let you expose yourself to danger of any kind. Everyone here is risking his life to ensure your safety," Ike explained. "What we are doing is pointless if you are hurt. If you understand, you'll cooperate and do as I ask."

The princess took a moment to accept that before finally replying, "I see…I…I will do my part."

Soren studied Ike, surprised at the tone of authority he had suddenly used. Soren had been gone for a while, but he didn't think Ike had learned that while he was gone.

"It's settled then," Titania said, handing the princess the reins. "You three will make your way down the other bridge. If anyone comes at you, make a dash for it. These horses will be able to get you to safety if anything goes wrong."

"Mist, Rolf, take care of the princess," Ike commanded. "Do not let yourselves be seen."

"Right," Mist replied. "Be careful, everyone!"

"Leave it to us, Ike!" Rolf said, saluting him. "We'll just pretend it's a game of hide-and-seek. And I never lose at hide-and-seek." Mist began to snicker, making Rolf scowl at her.

"I'll come with you to help," Rhys said, climbing off the horse.

"Right. Let's break through their lines!" Ike said, heading toward the western bridge.

"Finally," Boyd said, swinging his axe in anticipation. "I'm tired of running from a bunch of low-rate soldiers like these."

Then they went silent as they approached the bridge with as much stealth as they could. Any small noises they did make were swallowed by the rushing river and well as the soldiers, who were not doing much to be quiet. Soon, they were right be the bridge, yet the soldiers were too complacent and didn't notice them. Three were on the old wooden bridge, though another soldier lounged on their side of the bridge as well.

Ike pointed to the bridge and then the archers on the other side of the river. Soren nodded prepared a large spell and blasted the soldiers off the bridge, only one managing to catch himself, though he lost his sword.

The other mercenaries rushed at the shocked soldiers, quickly finishing the last two and taking hold of the bridge. Immediately, a stir went up and all the soldiers began to make their way toward the mercenaries, clearing the other bridge just as planned.

Giving quick orders, Ike and Boyd held the far end of the bridge, while Oscar and Titania held the other end. Rhys prepared his staff, while Soren focused on targeting the archers who were trying to shoot at them even now.

Though the bridge was a little wide, Ike and Boyd were able to keep the end well protected as they fought off the soldiers one by one. Instead of swarming them, the soldiers attacked them as soon as they were in range, limiting the teamwork possible.

Ike bit his tongue as a horseman's lance sliced him, but was able to get the man right in the side as he lost momentum. As Ike paused to let Rhys heal him, he saw the three trying to make their way across. With no little resistance, they probably didn't need to sneak by, but Ike knew he still needed to make a distraction to prevent them being noticed.

"Is this the best you Daein dogs can offer?!" Ike shouted.

Boyd only took a moment before joining in. "My mother can fight better than the lot of you," he taunted, hacking a soldier in the side.

A fireball suddenly flew into Boyd's backside, making him yelp in pain. Boyd drew his secondary axe and threw it at the mage, who had previously thought himself to be at a safe range. The mage went down quickly without any more of a fight.

Across the field, the commander rushed up, just arriving from his tent in a hurry. "So those are the mercenaries? They're not bad, either," he muttered, the rest of the soldiers from camp joining him. He turned to a nearby soldier and barked out, "You there! Inform General Petrine at once of the situation! Request that she gather the troops for reinforcements!" The soldier saluted and began to rush to the east to follow orders. "I can't believe the witch was right," the commander muttered low enough that his troops didn't hear. "Everyone, attack! Hit those mercenary scum with everything you have!"

The three riders pulled up at the tree-line on the other side just past the bridge as a soldier rushed past them. The soldier suddenly stopped as he realized the three were not his fellows. "It's…the princess!" he exclaimed, readying his lance.

Mist and the princess stared, unsure what to do. Both jumped as the man fell, an arrow right through the throat. Mist looked over at Rolf, surprised. "When did you learn to use the bow!?" she asked.

Rolf was shaking as he stared at the dead soldier for a moment. He didn't say a word in reply as he quietly put away the revealed bow under a blanket that had previously hidden it.

When Rolf didn't respond, Mist looked at Rolf worriedly. "Come on, we need to get out of here," she said, breaking the awkward moment. The three quickly headed deeper into the woods.

Oscar and Titania held their end well, their lances keeping the enemies at bay easily despite both being dismounted for the battle. After a few soldiers, though, they found all of the other soldiers on the other side of the river. While Titania kept their end covered, Oscar moved to help Boyd and Ike, were now being swarmed with a whole new group of soldiers.

Ike cut down another soldier that approached him, his enemies too slow to use their lances to any good effect. He was growing tired, but the enemies were starting to thin, at least until the reinforcements had arrived.

A soldier with slightly more embellished armor stepped forward to attack and Ike held his sword at the ready. "I will not allow you to take one step more!" the soldier announced, his spear glinting in the sun.

"Then I've no choice but to cut you down and walk over you!" Ike replied, not caring for conversation on the battlefield.

Ike stepped forward, sidestepped the expected jab from with the spear, and went for a slash at the now undefended soldier. The man rushed forward right into him, though, throwing him back. As Ike tried to regain his footing, his foot slipped right off the side of the bridge. Ike caught himself with his sword arm and he fell, but the lower half of his body was immediately soaked in cold water.

The soldier rushed the opening now presented, only to be blown back through the air as Soren released a powerful spell on him. Oscar held the gap as Ike pulled himself back up, teeth clenched as his soaked clothing clamped against him.

Ike shook his legs slightly and looked around, but Oscar and Boyd were finishing up the last of the soldiers. "Time to get out of here!" Ike commanded as the last soldier was killed.

"Are you alright?" Titania asked, coming up.

Ike nodded. "The pursuers will be here soon with all this delay. Let's meet up with the princess and leave."

It didn't take long before the group found the three riders barely within the trees on the side of the path. They came up quickly, looking relieved. "Brother!" Mist called happily.

"My lord Ike!" Elincia said, relieved. All of them appeared relatively unharmed, though tired, despite the overwhelming number of soldiers.

"Are you all well?" Ike asked.

"Yep! We're fine!" Rolf said excitedly.

Mist glanced worriedly over at her friend, but didn't mention anything. "Is this Gallia? We made it, didn't we?" she asked. "That means we're safe now, right? I thought I would feel different, but…I don't."

Ike nodded, feeling the same. They were now fully in Gallia, but nothing felt different. Pursuit would still be on the way soon.

"This is all due to your efforts. Thank you," Elincia said, bowing slightly.

"It's still too early to rest easy," Soren replied. "The others haven't rejoined us yet, either."

"Soren's right," Ike said, remembering his father's plight right now.

"We are talking about the commander. I don't think there's anything to worry about, even if he was alone. With Gatrie and Shinon, he'll be alright," Titania said reassuringly, though Soren didn't look as confident.

"Princess Elincia, I'm afraid we're going to have to part ways here," Ike said.

"But what do you mean?" Elincia asked.

"We're going back to aid our companions. I want you to continue with Mist and Rolf to the royal palace of Gallia," Ike explained. "The roads here should be safe and travel easy from here."

"What? No, Ike! I'm going to stay with you!" Mist retorted.

"Listen to me, Mist," Ike said quietly, placing a comforting hand on hers. "We must do it this way so that everyone gets out of here alive. I'll make sure Father is safe, and then we'll catch up to you right away! Don't worry. Have Father or I ever broken a promise to you?"

Mist looked down at the horse's mane in front of her. "N-no," she quietly replied.

"I promise we'll be back, both of us. Both I want you safe and away so I don't have to worry, alright?"

Mist took a deep breath, not wanting to leave her brother's side, even though she knew it was the right thing to do. "Alright, we'll go ahead," Mist replied.

"Thank you, Mist," Titania kindly said. "We'll see you soon."

"Titania…please take care of my brother. Promise?" Mist asked.

"You have my word on it," Titania replied.

Oscar stepped over to Rolf, worried. "Are you alright? You look a little…pale."

"Y-yeah," Rolf hesitantly replied. "You j-just…Oscar…Boyd…don't get killed out there, alright?"

"Rolf…" Oscar murmured sympathetically.

"Knock it off, both of you!" Boyd said, breaking the moment. "You're like a couple of old women. We're gonna be fine. Nothing bad is gonna happen while I'm around!"

"Alright, we're going to go now," Mist said, grabbing her brother's hand for a moment.

"Good luck," Ike replied, squeezing her hand before letting go. "Watch your step and be careful."

"We'll see all of you again," Elincia said, trying to encourage the two children. "I'm sure of it! I know you will all be safe."

Ike nodded before turning to Soren. "Let's get going. Where to, Soren?"

Soren smirked, realizing Ike had no idea where to start despite choosing this route. "We can go east through the path Commander Greil took. We'll need to find the commander before the enemy reinforcements show up and capture them."

As the main group left, Elincia watched them go out, wishing for all of them to be safe, even as she realized once again that they had made sure she would make it, despite risking all their lives.

"O benevolent Ashera…grant them all your blessings," Elincia prayed quietly.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thursday again! This was one of the more confusing chapters with the plot and mechanics not matching at all. I mean, the point is to make a diversion, but you can charge both bridges and just have everyone escape after a rout...yeah, probably could have been set up better. Anyway, a glimpse of Mia! She technically doesn't come in till next chapter, but there you go. See you all next week!


	8. Shades of Evil

**Chapter Seven - Shades of Evil**

"Have you pinpointed where the attacks are coming from?" Petrine asked, pacing slightly in her agitation.

"N-no, ma'am," the soldier replied. "The attacks have been hitting in a progressively east route along the Crimea's border with Gallia, starting at section C. No hard contact on our side has been made, though the enemy is skilled at hit-and-run tactics."

"Get out and let me think," Petrine commanded, still pacing. The soldier quickly stepped out. "It's a diversion, obviously," she said, not fully to herself.

"It would appear so. The enemy has most likely already crossed the river where our forces were previously hit, or maybe even farther west. The mercenaries are obviously professionals," Ena said, stepping out of the shadows as usual. Her ability to almost fade into the shadows no longer bothered Petrine.

"Which means the only way to fully find out is to capture these fighters," Petrine said. "Where do you believe we could catch them?"

"The old fort along the border serves much to confusing the enemy, and the soldiers stationed there have fully explored it now," Ena replied.

"The place where we found that one mercenary?" Petrine asked, calculating the chance. "That might just work now that our soldiers actually know the layout. After we catch these mercenaries I can finally question our prisoner." Petrine quickly left the room to order the ambush set. She would catch those mercenaries yet.

* * *

"They're not here, either…" Ike murmured, checking for a pulse on one of the dead soldiers. The small clearing was riddled with them.

Soren placed his hand on Ike's shoulder, a rare show of sympathy from the emotionless mage. "Ike, pursuing them any farther may be dangerous. I think it would be best if we returned to Gallia for now," he said persuasively. He was keeping an eye on the nearby tree-line. After a moment, Soren added, "It's possible the commander may have followed another road into Gallia. It's something we should consider."

Ike was silent for a moment. Soren rarely spoke about a good outcome unless he considered it a real possibility. While he was worried, they might have already found another crossing and made their way into Gallia. "You're right," Ike agreed, getting up. "Getting killed looking for them would waste everything they accomplished by breaking away. I guess all we can do is trust that they're well and withdraw for now."

The group began to turn back to retrace their steps west. Titania, though, was staring at something further east. "What is it?" Ike asked, following her line of sight. A dark building was in the distance, but nothing else caught his eye.

"Ike, there's a fort over there," Titania replied. "Just now, for a moment only, I…I thought I saw someone. Shall we investigate?"

"What? Really? Yes, let's go take a look," Ike said, hurrying toward what he know realized was a fort. _We're on our way, Father._

* * *

Mia shivered, despite given the courtesy of being able to keep her clothes. The room was damp and cold, almost a cell in itself. It was one of the few rooms with both a door still on its hinges and only one entrance. Even if she didn't know there were guards outside her door, she couldn't get far without her weapons.

"This stinks," she muttered, pulling her knees close to try and get warm. She had to move slowly, though, because her wound still hurt like fire. Her bruised chin didn't hurt nearly as much in comparison.

A great sound of clashing suddenly reached her eyes and she stood up in surprise, wincing as she aggravated her wound. The door rattled once, as though something had hit it. A few moments later, the door opened and a large, no, a _very_ _large_ man stepped quickly in, an equally large axe at the ready.

Mia threw her empty hands in the air, but the man didn't immediately attack her, much to her relief. "You don't look like a Daein soldier," the man commented, his eyes quickly checking the room over.

"N-no, sir!" she replied awkwardly, unsure how to speak to the man. He looked quite rough, though he spoke normally enough. "I'm a mercenary, but Daein took me in as a prisoner." No reason to let them know that she was a mercenary of Crimea a few weeks ago.

The man sized her up, as though calculating her strength. "A myrmidon, then?" he asked.

Mia nodded, surprised he could tell so easily.

"Can you fight well?" he asked.

Mia grimaced at him and gestured to her side wound. "Not too well with this," Mia replied.

Mia only caught the thrown object by reflex. She was surprised at the vulnerary in her hands. "Use it. It should help take away your pain as well," the man said. As she quickly began to apply the ointment to her wound, the man continued speaking, "Well, if you're a mercenary and can fight, what do you say about helping us out here for a moment? We're just running a diversionary strike right now, but as soon as we get out, you can head out on your own way."

The decision was a simple one, what with her chances of escape greatly increased with a few powerful guys helping out. "Sure, I'm Mia," she said, holding out her hand.

"Commander, we need to move on," a voice commented from the hall.

"The name's Greil," Greil replied, shaking her hand in recognition of their temporary contract.

Mia was surprised how much her hand was dwarfed by the fighter, but she let it go for now. Maybe she could travel with them a bit and try a bit of sparring later on. Following the man out, she pried a sword out of one of the dead guard's hands. A little weighty, but still usable. She took note that the other dead soldier was weaponless already for some reason.

Two other men stood outside the door, one a redheaded archer, the other a blue armored knight. She awkwardly stepped away from the knight as he winked at her.

"Alright, what next, boss man?" Mia asked. The archer snorted, while Greil simply rolled his eyes.

* * *

Soren wiped some dust off the wall and inspected it with irritation. "It seems as though this place has been abandoned for a long time," Soren commented. "Probably because of this far-out location and its proximity to the sub-humans."

They were heading down a hall, looking around uneasily at the place. "There's no one here…" Titania murmured. "I could've sworn I saw a silhouette, but…I guess it was a trick of the light."

"Well, we've only just entered. There's still a lot to explore," Oscar encouraged.

"Let's take a quick look around," Ike said, still hoping they were here. "If we don't find anything here, we'll head back to Gallia."

"Very well," Titania replied, glancing into a nearby empty room.

"Guys," Rhys started quietly. "I…I think I hear something."

"Rhys, ghosts are not real!" Boyd said jokily.

However, Rhys looked pale as he shook his head in denial. "N-no, I mean…I hear…metal," he insisted.

With only a glance between them, the group pull out their weapons, alert. After only a moment, they all heard the sound of armored men coming. A couple soldiers ran into the end of the hall and stopped in surprise as they saw the group of armed fighters.

"Here they are!" one cried out. "I've found the Crimean mercenaries!"

"Surround them!" another called out.

"Curses, Daein troops," Ike muttered, glancing down the hall. "Quickly, down the hall!" he called, making his way to the small room at the end. With only one extra hall to go down, they turned the next hall and continued.

Soren paused in the room and sent a scathing wind back at the pursuing troops, knocking them back. Several more appeared behind them, ready to fight. "There's more, Ike," he informed, running after them.

Three soldiers appeared in front of the group, and Ike and Titania took their chance to take care of them before they could react to the intruders. The room quickly divided into more halls, and it didn't take long for them to realize just how much of a labyrinth this fort was.

"It must be a Daein camp," Soren said, throwing another bout of wind down the hall at the pursuing troops. "We need to find an exit somewhere."

A cry came from the hall to their left. "The prisoner, she's-" The cry cut off with another cry. A young woman in orange ran into the room, her purple hair slightly past shoulder length. She held a sword in her hands, but she didn't have a Daein uniform and didn't attack.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Ike, would it?" the woman asked.

The group stared at her for a moment, except for Soren who cast another spell down the hall, preventing the soldiers from approaching. "It is," Ike replied cautiously, "but…who are you?"

"I'm Mia," she introduced with a smile. "I'm a mercenary and was previously hired by Crimea to bolster the army's numbers."

"An army mercenary, huh? So…what are you doing here?" Ike asked.

"Now's not the time to chat," Soren reminded.

Titania stepped into the doorway and threw an axe down the passage with another at the ready. The remaining soldiers stopped attempting to come down the passage, giving them a moment of rest. "That deals with that," Titania said.

Mia continued, nonetheless. "I got careless and was captured," she admitted. "They were about to send me to a prison camp when Greil saved me."

"Greil? You've seen my father? Where?" Ike asked, glancing behind her.

Mia let out a short, embarrassed laugh. "Well, I…I kind of lost them. They were just a little bit north of here, though."

"Really? So he's safe, then," Ike murmured.

"Guys, more troops incoming," Boyd said, pointing down another hall.

"Come on, let's try and meet up with Commander Greil," Ike said, running down a different hall.

The rest followed him, Mia easily able to keep up with his speed. "Tell me," she asked while running, "who exactly are you guys? That Greil guy was storming the place with only two others."

"We're the Greil Mercenaries," Ike answered, slowing down as they entered yet another room with different passages. "Great, which way is he? Anyway, as you can see, we're fighting against Daein," Ike explained, glancing down each passage.

"You're taking on a whole Daein battalion with these numbers?" Mia asked, surprised. "Nice. That settles it then."

"Settles what?" Ike asked.

"This battle. I'm coming in on your side. You don't mind, do you?" Mia asked.

"It's fine with me," Ike replied. At Titania's surprised look, he remembered to add, "But I don't know if you'll get paid just because I let you fight. We're not here for money."

"We'll worry about the details later!" Mia exclaimed, brandishing her sword. "Great, so that's all taken care of. What next, boss man?"

Muffled snickering suddenly filled the room, Titania included. "I'm Boyd," Boyd introduced, trying to flex indiscreetly.

"Guys, we still don't have the time," Soren reprimanded. "We need to find the Commander."

Ike nodded and chose a hall to head down, though it was rather random. At the end of the hall, they ran into a slightly larger room. Like the others, it branched off, but they didn't get a chance to pick a path as several soldiers ran into the room.

Ike got ready to attack, but the soldiers simply stood there for a moment, not yet attacking them. After a moment, a black armored woman walked into the room, a fiery red lance in her hand. She laughed as she saw them, her eyes leering at them. "Found you at last. You provided more entertainment than I thought you would," she said, a grin on her face.

"Who are you?" Ike asked, not letting down his guard.

"Bad news, that's what," Mia said.

"Ah, so you were with these mercenaries," the woman replied. "Me, though? I am General Petrine, and my arrival marks your doom. Lament your fortune, dear children, for all hope is lost. You will not leave this place alive with me here."

"Arrogant, maybe?" Boyd asked mockingly.

"Petrine…of the Four Riders?" Soren asked.

"Do you know her, Soren?" Ike asked, keeping his eye on the woman.

"If she's who I think and who she claims, then she's one of the four general who are King Ashnard's most trusted confidants," Soren stated calmly. "She is said to wield a flame lance of terrible arcane might, which she used to rise through the ranks and become one of the Four Riders."

Petrine chuckled. "You've heard of me, then? Why, I'm flattered by your praise, but that won't stop me. I'll try to make this easy on all of you. Give me the princess, and do it now. If I roast the girl along with you curs, I won't be able to present her head to His Majesty. Quite the pity, though not one I've dismissed just yet."

"Sorry to tell you this, but the princess isn't here," Ike replied. "She's been in Gallia for quite some time now."

"Um, Ike, I think that is information we should be giving out," Titania prompted. Ike mentally slapped himself for his slip.

"What…nonsense is this?" Petrine asked. "Do you expect me to believe you?" Soren noted that she didn't seem surprised, though. "There's no way mercenary scum like you could get past my troops!"

"They say that blind arrogance sows the field of its own destruction!" a voice yelled, a quite familiar one, in fact. Petrine whirled around to face Greil, his axe pointed toward her. "Something tells me they were talking about you."

"Burn," Boyd muttered, grinning.

"Who-" Petrine started.

One of her soldiers suddenly tried to attack Greil, his battle cry interrupting her. Commander Greil swept his axe right into the soldier without him having to even move. The soldier flew into the wall, dead.

"Father!" Ike shouted, relieved.

"What're you doing back here, you dumb pup?" Commander Greil asked, grinning from around Petrine. Both Shinon and Gatrie stood behind him, weapons at the ready.

"We got the princess safely into Gallia. When you didn't rejoin us, we decided to look for you," Ike said, no hesitance in his voice. "The mission wouldn't be complete until you returned."

Greil sighed, shaking his head. "What am I to do with you? Still, you did well. Good work, Ike."

A deep chuckling interrupted them. "What a laugh. Ignoring me proves you've got more guts than common sense," Petrine said. "So you're the commander of these pups, eh?" Petrine snorted. "And here I was waiting for some great hero. You're just another sellsword."

"Am I?" Commander Greil asked, hefting his axe onto his shoulder with a large smile.

Oscar tugged Ike's sleeve and pointed behind them. A few soldiers were in the hall, though Titania threatened with a lance to keep them back.

Petrine laughed again. "You know, I think I'll keep you! His Majesty, well…let's just say he enjoys strong men!" Petrine ominously said. "Yes, I do think you'll make a grand souvenir. You don't have to come along quietly, but I must have you alive. Dead men have no value, after all."

"So the rumors of mad King Ashnard's twisted games are true, are they?" Commander Greil asked.

Gatrie blanched behind them. "Shinon…what are these 'twisted games' the boss is talking about?"

"There's a rumor that the King of Daein gathers strong men from around the continent and sets them to fight one another. Those who live, regardless of their birth, are given influential positions. Don't know if it's true, though," Shinon explained.

"Of course it's true," Petrine replied. "But don't play them down like that. In Daein, anyone can move up in the ranks if they're strong enough. They're not just influential positions, they represent glory and honor. In Daein, it is the strong who prosper."

"So you got your eye on the boss now, do you?" Gatrie asked, readying his lance.

"No, Shinon, Gatrie. I'll distract the woman. You two grab Ike and the others and get out of here now!" Greil commanded.

"Got it!" Shinon replied, pulling out an arrow.

"But, Commander! We can't leave you here on your own!" Gatrie replied.

"Idiot! That woman's no threat to the Commander!" Shinon retorted. "Get out of here. We'll cover the rest."

"Get ready," Soren whispered, chanting under his breath already.

"Distract me?" Petrine questioned, amused. "You'll not escape. Not you or your little friends. You're far too tasty a treat to pass up. I've been waiting too long for a fight like this!"

"You said your name was Petrine, is that right?" Greil asked. "Listen up. This place is nowhere near big enough. There's not enough room for a true contest between the two of us. I'm going elsewhere, somewhere where I can move a little. You coming?"

"Do you actually think I'm going to fall for such a simple ruse?" Petrine asked, losing some of her humor.

Commander Greil shook his head. "You and I, we've got more power than the average person. We're fighters, down to the blood. We don't come across a chance like this too often. I'd like to flex my muscles without any distractions getting in the way. And you?"

Petrine grinned once more, chuckling a little. "You really do know how to sweet talk a girl, don't you, commander? Alright, I'll come," she said.

"There's a good room down here. Let's go," Greil said, heading back down the hall he had come. Shinon and Gatrie stepped over to the side.

"Alright, men," Petrine commanded, "I'm leaving you in charge here, Balmer. Don't let even one of these Crimean vermin escape! Understood? I want them exterminated or captured by the time I return."

Then Petrine ran off after Greil, much to the surprise of both groups. Ike, broke the silence as he stabbed a soldier. "Attack!"

Soren's charge spell went off, blasting back several of the soldiers back. Chaos then broke out as the two groups fell into a large melee. Gatrie held several soldiers back at once, keeping Shinon open to snipe down the soldiers quickly.

One man, the new captain by his elaborate clothing, turned out to be a mage as he blast a large blaze of fire at the group. Soren's attack scattered the flames, leaving the group relatively unhurt. Boyd grabbed the axe out of an opponent's hand that he had just killed and sent it flying the man's chest, bringing him down.

It took less than two minutes before the room was cleared, the few injuries quickly repaired by Rhys. Shinon went about restocking his arrows from the bodies around the room. Ike decidedly not to say anything as Shinon quietly slipped a man's coin bag in his pocket.

"Well met, Shinon. Are you unharmed?" Ike asked.

Shinon shoot him a look that said 'really?' "Do I looked injured? I'm as fit as ever. You must be disappointed Daein hasn't stuck me full of holes yet."

_As rude as ever,_ Ike thought, not responding.

"Guess it's time to tighten our belts and move on," Shinon said. "Now that I'm gonna be dragging your worthless carcass around again, I'll have to work twice as hard."

Gatrie, however, was more open to him. He grabbed Ike's hand and pulled him into a hug. "So, Ike, you got the princess to Gallia? Nice work! You're quite the hero now if I do say so. Why in the blazes are you doing back here, though?"

"You'll think it foolish, but I was worried about all of you," Ike replied.

Shinon snorted at the comment, but Gatrie said, "Aw, you're going to make me cry, you silly pup!" To Ike's surprise, it seemed that Gatrie…was actually about to cry. After a moment, Gatrie got it together and continued, "Tonight, you and I will share a meal and sing a song or two! Ah, don't worry Titania, I'll make sure they're clean!"

"You better," she said gravely.

"Back to business, though," Ike said. "I have to find my father. Let's go see how he's doing."

* * *

"So who are you?" Petrine asked, readying her lance as they entered the large room he mentioned. There was a lot of space as he promised, though his skill was another matter still.

"I go by the name of Greil," Greil said, a few paces away. "I'm the Commander of the Greil Mercenaries."

"It's intrigued me that you have done well so far," Petrine said. "You've escaped an ambush, outmaneuvered a battalion, and got past our lines with so little effort. How did you do so much with so few men?"

"Maybe I'll tell you if you best me," Commander Greil said casually.

"Fool!" Petrine berated, though amused. "Do you think you still stand a chance against me? Come, let me see what you are made of!"

Without another word, she leapt forward, stabbing with her lance. Instead of moving, Commander Greil swept her lance to the side and made a light swing at her, forcing her back. Despite having a lance, Greil's battle axe was so long, he almost had as much reach as her.

Now that he was a little warmed up, Greil began his offensive. Despite both his size and the axe's size, he with a lot of agility, his quick swings forcing Petrine ever backward as his axe ever threatened to chop into her.

Slipping under one of his chops, Petrine brought the end of her lance up into Greil's stomach while trying to sweep out his feet. With a quick jump back, though, he was clear, and Petrine received a blow with the flat of his axe against her shoulder.

"Clever, but not enough," Greil commented.

"You're fast, but if you think a little proficiency with an axe will save you, don't," Petrine stated, laughing.

"Ah, so you done holding back?" Greil asked, getting ready himself.

Petrine smirked, but let her lance answer for her. With a twirl, the end was suddenly engulfed in a flaming blaze of fire. Swinging the lance at Greil, a stream of fire flew at him. Grunting, he jumped to the side without even turning away from her.

Chuckling, Petrine charged him, swinging around her lance almost as if it was an axe, though the fire on the end did give it that effect. Greil's axe stopped the lance and its length kept the flames at a safe distance. After a few quick blows, Greil slipped his axe around the lance, locking it in place for a moment.

"An Urvan?" Petrine murmured, staring at his axe. "Amazing. That's no normal mercenary weapon."

"So is that flame lance, you have," Greil commented.

Petrine leapt back, pulling her lance out of the embrace. Without pausing, she leapt forward once more and attacked again in a flurry of blows. No matter how hard she pressed, however, Greil pushed her back without giving a step. His axe seemed to know just how to divert her blow the best without allowing even a lick of flames to hit him.

Taking the offensive, Greil locked her blade and swept her lance out wide. Though she leapt back, his axe still made a shallow cut along her stomach. Her amused expression dropped as she moved back, checking her stomach to find it bleeding.

Twirling her lance in a complex manner, she began to toss fireballs from several directions at Greil. With the grace of a dancer, Greil seemed to slide between every flaming ball of fire that flew at him. When Petrine stopped, panting from the exertion, Greil was untouched.

"Father!" a voice shouted.

Stepping back a little from Petrine, Greil glanced back to see the rest of the mercenaries approaching with no apparent injuries. Seeing that the fight was on hold for the moment, Petrine lowered her lance, still breathing hard. "Dog's breath! Who are you, man? You look like a common sellsword, but you fight like a demon!" Petrine said.

"What's wrong? Ready to surrender already?" Commander Greil asked, still looking fit to fight.

"And admit defeat?" Petrine asked in mock surprise. "Me? Don't be absurd."

"Here they are! Over here! In the central room!" a voice called out.

Several soldiers ran in from the hall behind Petrine. Suddenly, the sound of marching reached them as soldiers poured in from the other three entrances, including the ones the mercenaries had just come from. The mercenaries gathered in a circle, Rhys and the ranged fighters in the middle. The odds had suddenly turned against them.

"So many," Oscar murmured.

"Blast," Ike muttered. "Enemy reinforcements! Father, let's get out of here! There are too many of them!"

Greil stared at the troops, gauging the forces. "Looks like I've got no choice," he said.

Petrine stared at Greil, almost looking disappointed. "So now, the tide has turned, hasn't it? You were a great fighter…Greil, was it? You time is finished, though. All troops, attack! Kill them! Kill them all!" she shouted, throwing a fireball at them for good measure.

Greil literally batted it away, even as the soldiers got ready to attack. "Looks like our luck's run out," Greil murmured, tightening his grip on his axe in preparation.

"Dear, Ashera!" Rhys quietly exclaimed, clenching his staff in fear.

Ike looked around, but it seemed his father was right. They had been fighting for a while, and there was no way they could take on this many soldiers at once now, maybe not even when fully fit. His promise to Mist came back to him, and he closed his eyes briefly. "Father," Ike murmured.

"You have to survive this, Ike," Greil said. "I'm not going to lose you, not in this dark place. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Commander!" Ike said, bolstered by his father's command.

Petrine laughed at his words. "You've nowhere to run. Curse whatever gods you hold, for they have abandoned you!"

Ike gritted his teeth as the soldiers got ready to attack, before a loud roar made everyone stop. "What was that?" Ike murmured, not daring to take his eyes off the soldiers.

The sudden silence was rent by a piercing scream. "B-b-beasts!"

"R-r-run!" another person scream. "We're going to be torn to shreds!"

Petrine turned to the soldiers behind her, angry. "Stand your ground, all of you!" she commanded. "Don't panic! I will personally slaughter the first man to turn his back on the enemy!"

Another scream pierced the air, "NoooOOO-!"

The soldiers farther from Petrine, began to run, panic overtaking them.

"Worthless cowards, one and all," Petrine growled. She readied her lance, ready to continue, when several of the retreated soldiers ran back into the room to the mercenaries' left.

"B-b-beasts!" one yelled.

Soon after them, seven large creatures ran into the room. Several appeared to be large tigers, while others were almost as large cats. All of them were fierce looking, their fangs and claws larger than on any animal Ike had seen.

Then, to Ike utter amazement, one of the cats morphed right into…a human! Ike stared in surprise as the person began to speak. "Attention, Daein soldiers! Leave this place at one! If you do not comply immediately, you will face Gallia's full strength!"

_Gallia? As in, Gallia's sub-humans?_ Ike wondered.

"Threaten me all you like," Petrine sneered. "It's not going to frighten me off. If I leave, His Majesty will have me executed. I'd rather die here in battle, with my honor intact."

The cat-man was about to reply, when a loud clanking of armor came from the opposite hall. In a steady pace, a large man entered, in even larger ebon armor, a very large sword in hand. A intricate black helmet covered his face, but didn't obstruct his voice as he spoke. "Withdraw, General Petrine."

"What is it with all these mysterious people showing up?" Boyd muttered.

Petrine looked as if she had swallowed a lemon as she stared at the armored figure. "The Black Knight," she muttered.

"As for your king, you have nothing to fear," the figure replied heavily. "I'll explain things to him. Take your men and go!"

Petrine stared for a moment longer, before finally commanding, "All troops, fall back!" Finally, she too turned and left.

The Black Knight, as she called him, turned to face Commander Greil. For a long moment, he stared directly at Greil. Greil stared right back, not intimidated at all.

The sub-human suddenly ran forward and called out, "Hey! Are you planning on taking us all on by yourself?"

The man stood there a moment longer, before also turning to leave, his red cape fluttering behind him as he left without another word.

"Father, what was…?" Ike asked, unsure how to form the question.

Commander Greil didn't answer as he watched the large figure leave, looking slightly conflicted.

_What was all that?_ Ike wondered.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, all of you who are following this story are probably wondering why this is being updated early (the rest of you probably missed this special treat :P). Anyway, tomorrow through Thursday, I am probably going to be busy all day long. So, since I didn't have much chance of uploading then, I'm uploading it a few days earlier so that you still get your weekly dose of FE goodness. Next week will still be on Thursday, though. For no reason, I have decided to remind all my readers to please keep spoilers out of reviews. I know FE9-10 in and out, so spoil away in a PM, but keep spoilers away from the story, since I'm hoping those who have never played will be reading this story. And to all who haven't played, this is of course completely unrelated to things in this chapter...maybe. One last thing of note is that yes, my story will not be chapter for chapter with the game completely. It won't happen often, but there will be more chapters in this story than the game. And I know you're all going crazy for the next chapter to come, but, all of you that know what happens next have to agree that it deserves its own chapter, right? Until next time.


	9. Midnight Duel

**Chapter Eight - Midnight Duel**

"Father! Brother! You're alright!" Mist yelled, running up to the mercenaries as they exited the fort.

"Mist!" Ike exclaimed, surprised. "What are…?"

"Master Greil, my lord Ike, I am pleased you are well," Princess Elincia said, coming up to them as well.

"Princess Elincia, why did you return here?" Ike asked.

"The princess came and requested Gallian aid for your mercenary company," said one of the sub-humans that began to approach Ike. It was the one that had demanded Daein to retreat. The sub-human had spiky, sky-blue hair, and Ike could clearly see the animals ears on his head and the tail swishing behind the sub-human. "That is what brings us here," he added.

"Are you one of Gallia's sub-humans?" Ike asked, still amazed that the sub-human actually resembled a human rather closely.

"Sub-human?" the cat replied, looking shocked, even as Greil began to chuckle from behind Ike. "Ha! What arrogance it takes to coin such a name! You think yourselves the only ones worthy of the name 'human,' and so we laguz must be beneath you?" the cat asked, angry. "And thus you call us 'sub-human'. We are less than human to you, is that it?"

Ike held up his hands in apology, confused. "I'm sorry…I don't know any other name for you, though. If I have offended you, I apologize."

"There may be hope for him, yet," Titania murmured from nearby.

"What should I call you?" Ike asked. "Laguz? Would that be more appropriate?"

The laguz seemed equally surprised at Ike's quick apology. "You show manners? How odd," he murmured, looking at Ike thoughtfully. "I like that. Now, you are…who, exactly?"

"My name is Ike. Ike of the Greil Mercenaries."

"I'm Ranulf, a warrior of Gallia," the laguz replied, dipping his head in respect.

"And I am Greil, commander of this mercenary troupe," Greil said, dipping his head to Ranulf as well.

"We did not know what to think when this group of Beorc came tramping through Gallian fields," Ranulf admitted. "Imagine our surprise to learn that one of them is Princess Crimea. Now, that was a shock. Two days ago, Daein proclaimed their conquest. We thought Crimea's royals had all been killed."

"Conquest?" Ike questioned.

"So, Daein has laid claim to Crimea already," Greil commented.

Princess Elincia nodded gravely. "I…also heard this news from my lord Ranulf…. After…after I fled the capital…my lord uncle Renning…he…" The princess trailed off, looking down sadly. Ike caught her next few quiet words barely. "I…I am…all alone now."

"This is why our king ordered extra patrols along the nation's border," Ranulf explained. "It wasn't mere chance that brought my warriors here to offer you support. First of all, I must present Princess Crimea to the king. As for the rest of your men, Commander Greil, I must get orders from my superiors before you may come. Until then, you may rest at an old castle inside Gallia's border. Sorry, but I cannot bring so large a group of foreigners to the palace without warning."

Ike glanced at his father when Commander Greil didn't answer. His father was staring out into space, not paying attention. Deciding to speak up for them, Ike replied, "I understand. Commander, that's not going to be a problem, is it? Commander?"

This finally got Greil's attention. "What was that?"

Concerned, Ike asked him, "What's wrong? You're not paying attention. It's not like you, Father."

Greil simply shook his head. "I was thinking about something. So, what's been decided?"

"Princess Elincia is going on to the palace with Ranulf. We're going into Gallia and setting up camp at an old castle. Which way to this castle, Ranulf?" Ike asked.

"I shall prepare a guide to take you," Ranulf replied, turning to call someone.

"No, don't go to the trouble," Greil said. "You mean Gebal castle, right? We can cross the river and head west to reach it without trouble. You go ahead. Get the princess to King Caineghis as fast as you can."

Ranulf seemed surprised Greil knew the area, but nodded. "Yes, it is. Understood. What thoughtful guests you are. If you'll excuse me Oh, and if it's not overly presumptuous, I'll have food delivered to you later."

"We'd appreciate it," Greil replied. "The road has been hard, and we had little time to pack more than salted meat and hard biscuits."

"Then we shall provide!" Ranulf said, grinning. "Princess Crimea, shall we leave?"

Princess Elincia nodded. "Farewell, everyone. Until later," she said. After a pause, she added, "I will see you soon, won't I?"

Commander Greil inclined his head a little in reply, but was staring off into space again already.

* * *

"Boss man!"

Ike sighed and turned to see the mercenary, Mia, calling him over. "Yes?"

Mia began to fidget, looking apprehensive. "Well, I was just wondering about joining still. My last mercenary company is gone, and Crimea's not the safest place to travel at the moment alone."

"Well, my father would be the one to decide that," Ike replied, confused. "He's the commander of the Greil Mercenaries, after all."

"I tried, but…he's not really responding past a grunt or two. I don't really know if that's a negative or affirmative," Mia explained.

Ike paused in thought. All the way to Gebal castle, Commander Greil had been silent, seeming lost in thought. It was very unusual for his father to do something like that. The only time his father became lost in thought was in he began to reminisce about Elena, Ike's mother. Something was wrong.

"Um, Ike?" Mia prompted, breaking Ike's train of thought.

Ike shrugged, not knowing how to answer her. "You can stay with us for the moment. It's probably not best to try and cross Crimea's border for a while. I'm sure my father will get it sorted out after a while," Ike said, hoping he wasn't crossing a line in making such a decision.

"Alright, boss man!" Mia replied.

"And Mia."

"Yes?"

"I'm Ike, not boss man," Ike said.

* * *

Ike watched silently as his father left the fort and began to head out into the forest. His father had been silent the whole trip to Gebal castle, and now he was beginning to wander off well-nigh midnight. More than worried, Ike ran after him.

"Father!" he called, catching up to Greil right before the edge of the forest.

"Ike?" Greil asked, stopping. "What are you doing still awake? You should be resting with the others."

"I couldn't sleep, so I was lying there staring outside, and I saw you leave the castle," Ike explained, leaving out the fact that his father's actions was why he couldn't sleep. "Where are you going at this hour of night?"

"It's nothing to do with you, boy. Go back inside and get to sleep," Greil commanded.

Frustrated, Ike replied roughly, "Will you stop treating me like a child? I'll do as I please, got it?!"

Ike expected a cuff to the head, but instead, Greil sighed. "You always were a stubborn pup. What say we take a walk and chat a bit?"

Ike nodded in reply, and fell in step with his father as they entered the forest.

"Tell me, Ike," Greil began, "are you getting used to the ins and outs of the mercenary life? The way we approach combat and fight?"

"I'm definitely a better fighter," Ike said. "But I don't understand…well, why would you put a new recruit like me in charge of a mission so quickly?"

"What is it with all the complaining? You have a problem with authority?" Greil asked.

"Just give me a straight answer," Ike stated, not willing to dance around it. "I've only just started. I'm barely able to handle my own duties around here. I shouldn't have been in charge of anyone."

"You can learn it all at once, trust me. It'll all fall into place as soon as you start to get some experience actually doing it," Greil said.

"It's just strange is all…" Ike admitted. "A while ago, you never would have said or done anything like this."

Greil didn't reply, though Ike noticed they were picking up speed a little as they headed further into the forest.

"Is something wrong, Father? Why are you in such a rush?" Ike asked.

After a moment of silence, Greil asked, "Do you remember anything at all about your mother?"

Now _that_ caught him off guard. "What? Where did that come from?"

"Just answer the question," Greil insisted.

"Let's see," Ike murmured, trying to remember something about her. "She was kind, I…think…. I don't really remember. And you've never said much about her, either."

"Is that so…" Greil replied, looking thoughtful. Greil suddenly pulled to a stop.

"What is it?" Ike asked, sensing a change in the atmosphere.

"We're done. Leave me and go back to the castle," Greil commanded, much more serious now.

"What? Just like that?" Ike asked, confused.

"You heard me," Greil said. "That a direct order! Return to the castle immediately!" Greil commanded, sounding hurried.

"I…fine," Ike muttered, knowing he would get nowhere with him now. Turning, Ike headed back the way they had come, his thoughts churning in his mind. What was his father heading toward? What was he planning? The spacing out; the mysterious destination; the midnight hour; one thing for sure, his father was up to something.

Somewhere inside him, he knew he needed to turn back. Something kept telling him his father needed him. Before long, Ike reached the castle, and then, against all his better judgment, he turned and rushed back into the forest, too worried about his father to care about any order. He had suddenly realized something; his father had had his axe with him.

"Father…what's going on?" Ike murmured, rushing through the trees.

* * *

"Hello, Gawain," a steely voice greeted.

Hefting his axe to a battle ready position, Greil growled, "The Black Knight. Is that what you're called, nowadays?"

The imposing figure across the clearing raised a sword in reply. "You knew me by another, once," the Black Knight replied.

"That voice…I thought I remembered you," Greil commented.

"Yes," the Black Knight replied. "When you left, I tried searching for you for a long while."

"Seems I was more popular than I thought," Greil said, smirking.

"You do not know how long I have been waiting for this day," the Black Knight retorted. "Come, let us cross our blades once more. Let me see just how much I've improved, General Gawain, Rider of Daein."

"That may have been my name once," Greil said, "but I threw it away, just like you."

"No matter. You have something that I have come for. You know what it is. Give it to me," the Black Knight commanded.

"You think you could get it just like that?" Greil asked, amused. "Let's see if you still want it after this."

Charging, Greil met the Black Knight in the middle of the clearing and slammed his large axe into his enemy's sword. Instead of giving like any other opponent, the Black Knight held his ground, his sword keeping the axe back.

After a few moments trying to overpower the sword, Greil pulled back and began a series of swings, the two weapons clashing with a horrible screeching sound. Despite the axe's heavier weight, the Black Knight's sword kept it back without any give.

Before long, Greil feinted and swung at the Black Knight's midsection. The axe glanced off the armor, and Greil barely brought his axe back up in time to block the Black Knight from decapitating him.

Both combatants backed up for a moment to study their opponent. Greil didn't see even a mark where he had hit the Black Knight, but it was hard to see with only the full moon for light. Greil hadn't begun to wear down, but he knew it would be a long battle with that thick of armor to hack through. Especially when his opponent still moved so fast in it.

Greil charged once more and gave a hefting swing to try and overpower the Black Knight once more. Sword met axe, but the sword stopped the axe once more. Putting all his weight into it, Greil pushed against his opponent. The Black Knight began to give, only to force Greil back across the field as he pushed back with surprising might. In order to stop from falling backwards, Greil slid down to one knee, also stopping his backward motion.

"Father!"

Whipping his head to the side, Greil saw Ike standing at the edge of the clearing watching them. "Ike? Stay back!" Greil yelled. The boy hadn't listened to him.

"Here," the Black Knight said, throwing his sword at Greil. It landed with a thump into a log next to Greil. "Use this blade."

"What are you doing?" Greil asked, watching his opponent carefully.

The Black Knight pulled out another blade, just as ornate and beautifully carved as the last. "I've been waiting for this a long time, as I said. I would prefer it if you used your proper weapon, so that I might see you at your full strength, Gawain."

Greil rolled the log toward him and pulled the sword out as it rotated to him. "The only weapon I need," Greil said, throwing the blade into the dirt nearby, "is right here." Greil brandished his large axe.

The Black Knight stared at him for a moment. "Do you…_want_ to die?"

"You think you can defeat me?" Greil asked. "The man who taught you how to fight? What a fool. Come on, boy! Come try me!"

Greil charged again and swung his axe hard. The Black Knight parried it, and stepped forward quickly. Ike saw it coming, but was unable to speak as the Black Knight thrust his sword right through Commander Greil's chest before Greil could react. The long sword come out his back as Greil stopped moving, skewered.

"Is that all there is? After all this?" the Black Knight said. He yanked his sword out of Greil, making the man stumbled backward until Ike caught him. "No challenge? No resistance?"

"Father!" Ike cried, trying to hold him up. Greil tried to make a reply, but all that came was a little blood out of his mouth. "Don't…don't leave…don't leave me! Father!" Yet Ike knew without a doubt the blow had been a final one. His voice stopped up as he realized his father was dying.

"Unbelievable. Is this truly what has become of my teacher?" the Black Knight asked, sounding disappointed.

"I…Ike…" Greil sputtered.

"Now then, will you give me what I came for?" the Black Knight asked.

"I…don't…have it…" Greil managed to reply, taking deep breaths. "…I threw…it away…"

"Ha. You, who knows better than any what it truly is, threw it away?" the Black Knight asked, sounding amused. "Surely you can craft a more plausible lie than that. You're not even trying anymore."

"I'm done talking to you," Greil simply said, going silent besides his laborious breathing.

"So, there's no way for me to get my answers, is that it?" the Black Knight asked. "The dead keep their secrets, or so it is said. But you, however…you are not dead yet. I wonder…will watching your son's face grow pale, his eyes grow dim as his life bleeds away; and then your daughter…oh, the _horrors_ I will visit upon her. Will that loosen your tongue, perhaps? I suppose we will simply have to see."

Ike got up and readied his sword, not taking the Black Knight's speech lying down.

"No!" Greil yelled, coughing as he did. "Ike!"

The Black Knight swung at Ike. His swing knocked Ike's sword right out of his hand. With a back-handed blow from the Black Knight's gauntlet, Ike fell to the ground his hand covering his bleeding cheek.

"Ike!" Greil yelled, unable to do anything.

"I won't check my hand again," the Black Knight warned. "Give me what I am after. If you offer no more resistance, I will leave you child alive."

"S-stop," Greil muttered, his breath even more laborious. "You will not touch my son!"

As though hearing them, a sudden roar sounded, seeming to almost shake the very earth. Ike looked around quickly, but saw nothing. However, they all knew something was out there.

"What is this? The king of beasts?" the Black Knight muttered, sounding annoyed. "How bothersome. Do I retreat?"

Using the Black Knight's moment of inattention, Ike grabbed his sword and stood back up, pointing his sword at the Black Knight menacingly. "You're not going anywhere," Ike said, his voice low with anger.

A deep chuckle came from the Black Knight. "Tell me, is the son as stupid as the father?"

Greil tried to push himself up, but collapsed with a groan.

"Father!" Ike exclaimed.

"Ike, stop," Commander Greil said.

"But…"

"There's no way you can win, boy," Greil said.

"You will not continue, Gawain? Then I will finish-" The Black Knight was cut off when another roar, even louder, sounded nearby. The Black Knight looked toward the source of the roar. "So close. Now I not the time for me to deal with him, though. You get to keep your head today, then, boy."

With a sweep of his arm, the Black Knight threw powder around him in an arc. To Ike's surprise, a large rune appeared under the Black Knight for a moment before both it and the Black Knight himself disappeared.

"Blast," Greil muttered. "So willful…so arrogant…. Of course, the one who…made him that way…was…m-me…" Greil's voice trailed off as he seemed to fall unconscious.

"Father?" Ike asked, dropping beside him. "Father! Hold on! I can't do anything here, but…I've…I've got to get you back to the castle!"

Ike got under his father and, putting Greil's right arm around his shoulders, lifted his father as best he could. Struggling under his burden, Ike slowly began to make his way down the path back toward the castle.

The was slow going as Ike tried to make sure he kept sure footing as he went. Before he had got far, a steady drizzle began, soon making him and his father and making him all that more heavy to carry. The moon was soon covered in clouds, and Ike was almost blindly making his way back toward Gebal Castle. It was a long time before his father began to regain consciousness.

"I-Ike…" Greil murmured.

"Father? You're awake!" Ike exclaimed, though he didn't stop in his trek.

"I…there's something I need to tell you," Greil said."

"Tell me later. Right now, I'm getting you back to the castle."

"No. Forget about revenge…leave that knight alone…stay away…" Greil muttered softly. If his father's head wasn't right by his, Ike may not have heard him.

"What? Father?"

"Stay with the king of Gallia…live here. Live in peace…" Greil said.

Not kill his father's murderer? Not stay a mercenary? What was his father saying? "Father, stop talking. You're wasting your strength. We'll be there soon. Please…"

"I need you to take care of everything…the company…Mist…"

His father was planning to die! "Wait! You mustn't say such things! It'll be light soon. You'll be fine as soon as we get Rhys and…" Ike trailed off as he realized his father was unconscious once again. "A little longer…stay a little longer…" Ike murmured, more to encourage himself.

Taking a deep breath, Ike forged ahead again, trying to find his way back to the castle.

* * *

_"What's wrong, Ike?" Greil asked. "Done already? Come on, son! You'll never beat me with that attitude."_

_Ike swung at his father again, eager to prove himself._

_His father laughed, easily blocking him. "Think you're as stubborn as your mule-headed father?"_

_After a few more swings, Ike fell to the ground exhausted._

_"Ike," Greil murmured, sitting down next to him. "Grow up big and strong. I believe you've got the makings of a great warrior."_

Ike opened his eyes as saw that he was back in the castle. It was a dream, then. But how much of it was?

"You're awake."

Ike looked over to see Titania sitting next to the bed looking miserable. "How…?"

"We found you collapsed a little bit into the forest. We brought you here so you could rest," she said quietly.

The forest? Then it wasn't…. "Commander Greil…?" Ike murmured, unable to put his question to words.

"He was already dead," Titania said flatly, trying to keep emotion back.

"Where is he?"

"We buried soon after. You've been out for a while. It's almost time for the sun to set now," Titania said.

"Take me there," Ike said simply, getting out of the bed.

Titania nodded and led him outside. The rain had already stopped from the morning. Not far from the castle, they had buried him near the river. A few flowers and the fresh turned earth was all that marked the grave.

Silently, Titania left Ike standing there. Mist was curled up in front of the grave, quietly crying. Ike stood there staring at the inadequate grave, unable to bring emotion out. All he could feel was a dull numbness inside as he stared at the ground where his father lay. Emptiness, coldness; it just…didn't feel real.

After staring at the grave for a while, Ike headed out into the forest to the clearing where the battle had been fought. There, his father's axe still lay on the ground. Picking up the heavy weapon, a glint of metal caught his eye. Looking over, he saw the sword that the Black Knight had offered his father. Taking it on a whim, Ike carried both weapons back to the grave.

Mist watched silently as Ike planted the axe down into the ground, blade first. Stepping back, Ike felt it was only right that the axe that had made his father successful would mark where he would now stay.

It was a long time before Ike found his voice. "Father. This isn't a dream, is it? This…this is all real." He stared at the grave a while longer, still only able to manage to bring a sense of emptiness forward. "Mist," he said, crouching down next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "The sun's going down, and it's getting cold. Come on. Let's go."

Mist stayed silent, no longer crying at the moment.

"Mist?" Ike prompted.

"Oh, Ike," she said, her voice strained with emotion. "W-why…why?..."

Ike looked down at the ground. "I was at his side, but…I couldn't save him, Mist. I'm sorry. We couldn't keep our promise."

After a few more moments, Mist said, "Dad's gone…he's gone, Ike." She sniffed, on the verge of crying again. "And…I…don't…I don't know what to do, now…"

"Don't worry," Ike said, wrapping his arm around her. "I'm here."

"Bro-brother," Mist murmured, leaning against him for support.

"I'll lead the company…in father's stead…and I'll protect you all. You, Boyd…everyone. I'll protect you. You'll see," Ike reassured quietly.

"Brother…Ike…No…"

"Mist?"

"I won't allow it," she murmured, pressing against him more. "I can't lose you. Don't you see? If you go, then I'll be all alone…. I won't allow it."

"I'm not going anywhere," Ike promised. "I promise you, Mist. I won't leave you, no matter what."

"Oh, Father!" Mist cried out, wrapping Ike in a hug as she began to cry once more. Ike silently comforted her, unable to do anything else at the moment.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And now back to our regularly scheduled story. The chapter is a little short, especially compared to next chapter, but everyone will agree the black knight requires his own chapter. This is now the THIRD week my siblings have been off on break, and I've been going non-stop on chauffeuring everyone. With last week so packed, I'll so looking forward to them all going back to school next week. They're alright, really, but I don't like chauffeuring. Period. Hope you all enjoy. Till next week, ciao.


	10. Despair

**Chapter Nine - Despair**

The sound of breaking glass echoed in the fort. Scowling, Shinon picked up the next bottle of liquor and took another swig. It burned going down, much too strong for the normal human. _Courtesy of the blasted sub-humans, of course,_ Shinon thought. Just thinking of the stinking creatures made his hand tighten around the bottle. _If it wasn't for those beasts…_

With a growl of frustration, Shinon threw the bottle still half full against the wall. The sound of breaking glass helped to calm him for a moment. Out of liquor as well as bottles to throw, Shinon fell silent for the moment as his mind began to replay the past few events, despite his best attempts to forget.

Gatrie sat beside him, staring blankly at the wall. He had had little to drink himself, still in shock. Their commander, their leader, their role model…he was gone. Their whole world was turned upside down, and with just one incident that had been expected sometime in the future, just…not now.

"Who do you think will be Commander, now?" Gatrie asked, breaking the silence. "Titania?"

Shinon snorted in amusement, though he didn't look amused. "She passed by earlier. That idiot pup is going to be taking over. A few days out of the nest, and he's to lead us."

Gatrie grimaced, having expected the news. "Well, we all knew Commander Greil would want Ike to-"

Shinon interrupted him with a curse. "Gatrie, that boy doesn't know the first thing about running a mercenary company. Just think about what will happen now."

Shinon paused to let Gatrie answer, but continued when he didn't.

"He's going to lead them to their death, that's what!" Shinon shouted. "He's new, scared, and inexperienced. He'll take the group back to the fort, and immediately try some rash move to start a rebellion against Daein's occupation. You know it!"

Gatrie stayed silent, seeing the very real possibility.

"And there's his inexperience in running the company as well," Shinon added. "How can that boy cope, huh? This group is going to the ground." After a few more seconds of silence, Shinon stood up, suddenly determined looking.

"Where are you going?" Gatrie asked, getting up.

"Anywhere but here. I'm leaving," Shinon said, grabbing his weapons up. Other than a small sack, he had nothing else to take. "You're fine to come along. You know there's no future without Commander Greil here."

Shinon was almost to the entrance when he ran into Titania, Soren, and Boyd. "What's the rush?" Boyd asked.

"Leaving," Shinon said shortly. "Ain't nothing left here now."

Titania, previously depressed, suddenly looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Shinon shrugged, not needing to say anything else.

After a few moments of dead silence, Boyd exploded. "WHAT!" he yelled. "You can't just go and leave your family! You're just going to walk out after all we've been through all because…well…"

"Exactly," Shinon said, stopping him. "I have no family here. We're mercenaries, and I'm moving on to other things."

Boyd gaped for a few moments, unable to articulate any words. Finally, he let out a curse and turned away, teeth gritted.

"Thought so," Shinon muttered, heading on.

"Gatrie?" Titania said, noticing him standing at the entrance of the room. He had a small bag over his shoulders and his armor on.

"I…I…" He bit his lip and looked down, unable to tell them.

"Leave," Soren said, getting exclamations out of all of them. "Like Shinon said, if there's really nothing holding you here, just get out of here and don't, come, back." A steely, cold tone had entered his voice, unnerving the others.

"I…" Then Gatrie sighed and walked on past them, head lowered in shame.

"Yeah, just get out of here, you…" Boyd choked back tears of anger as he stormed out.

"Will it never end?" Titania murmured, sighing in defeat.

* * *

Titania sat against a wall, quietly questioning herself. Soren sat against the opposite wall, completely silent.

"Why, Commander Greil?" Titania whispered. "Why is this happening? Why is any of this happening? Why now? Why here? First, Crimea and King Ramon…and now…you…"

The sounds outside of the night were subdued, letting her words still reach Soren. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to keep composed himself. He stood up at the sound of footsteps approached.

"Ike," Soren said simply, trying to gauge his mood. He was strangely calm, emotionless.

"Oh, Ike!" Titania exclaimed, getting up quickly. "Where's Mist?" she asked, her voice barely steady.

"She's resting in her room," Ike replied. "Rhys and Rolf are with her."

"That's good," Titania murmured. "She needs to sleep. We all do, really. She's been through too much…us of all. You should rest too, Ike."

Ike shook his head. "I'll be alright. Grief won't bring my father back to life, and the morning won't make the work disappear. I know I've been a burden on the both of you. Titania, Soren, I just need to thank you both for staying here with me."

"Not at all," Soren said.

"There's no need," Titania replied. "Don't trouble yourself."

"So…where is everyone?" Ike asked.

Titania looked uneasily at Soren. They were interrupted as Oscar and Boyd came in, looking rather unhappy. "I'm back," Oscar said.

"How did it go?" Titania asked.

Oscar shook his head sadly. Boyd beside him spoke up, "I can't believe it! They still just left, and they didn't take one look back! Heartless scum! I'll never forgive them!"

"Boyd? What's going on?" Ike asked, confused.

"Oh, Ike! Uh, are you alright?" Boyd asked, dodging the question.

"I'm fine," Ike said, taking a sterner tone he didn't know he had. "Tell me what's happened. Start talking."

"Well, uh, it's…what I mean to say is…uh…"

"Shinon and Gatrie have left us," Soren stated.

"Soren!" Boyd exclaimed.

"What? There's nothing to hide, is there?" Soren asked.

"They left?" Ike asked, more confused than ever. "Both of them? Why did they-" A look of revelation dawned on his face. "Oh, I see. They left because of me, didn't they?"

Titania placed a hand of comfort on Ike's shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "Ike…"

"Titania told us you were going to be the new commander. Shinon just about exploded, and…he and Gatrie left not long ago," Boyd explained.

"I went after them and tried to talk things out, but it was a waste of time," Oscar admitted.

Soren spoke up, stopping Boyd from making some other smart remark. "We all knew that Ike was going to inherit command of the company, didn't we? It just happened sooner than we wanted. It was Greil's decision. If some of us aren't satisfied with that, there's no reason we should stop them from leaving. As far as losing strength is concerned, we can solve that by adding new members. Shinon and Gatrie had decided their path, just like us."

"How can you say that!?" Boyd asked. "After all the battles we've been through together, how can you say that so…so…calmly!?"

"Forgive me, Ike," Titania said, stopping the argument. "I wasn't able to stop any of this-"

"It's not your fault, Titania," Ike interrupted. "It's no one's. They did what they felt they had to do. They felt that they didn't want to lose their lives to an inexperienced commander."

"Don't talk about yourself like that," Titania reprimanded.

"I'm not saying that to gain anyone's pity," Ike said. "It's the truth. But even so, I have no intention of giving up command of this company."

"Then what will you-" Titania started.

"I'm going to follow my father's wishes. I'm going to assume command," Ike said, standing a little straighter. "If everyone will accept me, that's what I'd like to do."

"Of course!" Titania said. After a pause, she saluted and added, "Commander."

"I'd already made up my mind," Oscar said. "That's what I was going to do all along."

"What, so now you want me to start calling you Boss? Is that it?" Boyd asked, crossing his arms. Before Ike could reply, Boyd's face broke into a grin. "Well, I can do that. Boss it is!"

"I'm in, too." Ike turned to find Rhys walking in. At Ike's unspoken question, Rhys added, "Mist's asleep. I know I missed most of the conversation, but I have a good idea of what you've been discussing. Commander Ike. Yes, it does have a nice ring to it."

"What about you, Soren?" Ike asked, turning to the silent mage.

"…Ike. I'm not sure what help I could be to you," Soren admitted. "What place is there for me in a mercenary company, anyway? I'm not that much of a fighter."

Ike snorted and clapped a friendly hand down on Soren's shoulder. "You are so weird sometimes. I've always depended on you, haven't I? I need your tactical knowledge. I need your objectivity, even if it is bad sometimes. You're not going to leave me now, are you, Soren?"

Soren looked relieved, though he quickly hid it. "Then, I'll…. Don't worry," Soren said. "I'll be here, watching over you."

"Thank you, all of you," Ike said. "I know I'm not as experienced as most of you. I'm going to make some mistakes, probably big ones, but I'll try not to let you down."

"Well, you're going to have a lot to learn about being commander," Titania said. "I'm glad you're serious, because it's a lot of work."

"Tell me everything," Ike said.

"First, you'll need to understand company expenditures," Titania began. "Then we'll talk about ensuring that everyone is properly outfitted. And we can't forget the need to gather good intelligence. Oh, and you'll want to know everyone's abilities and relations to properly manage them.

"Earlier, I spoke with a merchant caravan that's taken refuge here in the castle. They fled Crimea at the same time we did. I told them who we are, and they asked if they could travel with us. I think they're worried about protection from Daein. In exchange, they've offered us a good rate on items, weapons, and other essentials. They'll also able to forge items for us and said we could use their wagons to store our goods. That's one more worry off our minds. So anyway-"

"Titania!"

"Yes?"

"I know I said tell me everything, but…this is just too much," Ike admitted. "I can't keep up. Maybe I shouldn't learn everything in one sitting. Can you just show me the ropes along the way? Is that alright?"

Titania rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. "Oh…yes, of course. Sorry, I got a bit carried away."

"I'll take over for now. Why don't you all get some rest?" Ike said, addressing them all.

"But I'm alright-" Titania disputed.

"No," Ike interrupted. "You worry too much. Get some rest. That's an order for all of you. I'll do my best to manage."

"Yes…Commander," Titania replied.

* * *

Ike walked down the hall toward the merchants. Their room was deeper in the fort than the few the mercenaries had taken. Knocking on their door, Ike found himself welcomed in a lit room. Inside, four people sat around, all eyes now on him.

The only woman among them stood up and approached him first. "Well, hello there," she greeted. "You must be the young commander I've heard so much about. My, and you are a young one, aren't you?"

"And you must be from the merchant caravan Titania told me about," Ike responded. "The one that asked to travel with us?"

A man nearby nodded and held out a hand. The man was even larger than his father had been, with a few large scars showing up his arms. "Yep, that's us. It must have been fate that brought us all here together," the man said. "We travel all over trading our goods and such, but with Daein's recent war, it's no longer safe on the roads, if you know what I mean. If it's not bandits, it's soldiers, and it's exceptionally more difficult with the recent loss of one of our caravan.

"If you'll offer us protection, we'll supply with the provisions you require as we travel together. At a reasonable price, though, of course, because this is how we make our living. What do you say? It's for the greater good of us all, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well…" Ike said, unsure what to say. Before, his father would have dealt with this, but now he would have to step up and make the call. "It is a sound proposition," Ike finally said.

"Excellent! Then we have an agreement," the man said. "I'm the weapon merchant, Muston. I'll be sure to stock the weapons you prefer."

"And I am Aimee," the woman said, curtseying, "a vender of…various goods. I have a wide variety of items for sale. I hope you'll stop by soon."

The other two men stood up and bow. They looked almost identical except for the color of their jackets and hair. The blonde man spoke first. "The name's Jorge. I'm the procurer of the caravan, and I'll buy anything, really. If you have weapons or items you don't need, you can bring 'em to me."

The other man, who had brown hair, was the next to speak. "My name's Daniel. I'm a craftsman. I specialize in made-to-order items. If you need anything forged, just ask."

Ike nodded silently, trying to keep them straight. If they really did travel with them, then the mercenaries wouldn't have to worry about much in the way of supplies.

"There's one last item to cover," Muston said. "Since we will be traveling together, we will be able to carry your items and gear in our wagons to help lighten your load."

"That would be fantastic," Ike replied. "We recently left our stronghold, and I was afraid we'd have to carry our goods ourselves! I'm happy to take you up on your offer."

"Very good," Muston said, dipping his head to Ike. "Well then, may our enterprise be profitable for us all."

Ike shook hands with the man one more and headed back toward where the mercenaries' rooms were. In the hall, Rolf and Boyd were quietly arguing. "What's going on, Rolf, Boyd?"

"Hey, Ike," Boyd said. "Nothing really."

"Oh, Ike, um…" Rolf didn't seem eager to talk about it either. "Oh, if you're wondering about Mist, she just fell asleep."

"Really? She'll be awake soon if you guys keep arguing," Ike pointed out.

"Oh, sorry," Rolf said. Boyd stayed silent, though he did guiltily look away.

"It's getting late. You two should get yourselves to bed," Ike said.

"I will, but…" Rolf paused, unsure how to say it.

"What is it?" Ike asked.

"Mist is just fine," Rolf said. When Ike gave him a confused look, he explained, "You're here, Ike. So she's fine. I mean, she's going to be just fine."

"Huh?" Ike muttered, still confused.

"That's all! Well, good night," Rolf called, running away to his room.

After a moment of silence, what Rolf meant hit Ike. "Rolf…thank you."

"He's been acting strange ever since we entered Gallia," Boyd murmured, looking serious for once."

"Boyd, how do you feel about this?" Ike asked.

"About what? Rolf?"

"About me being the new commander," Ike explained. "Before, you hated the idea, right? So, I want to know the truth. Will you really take order from me?"

Boyd looked away, looking conflicted. "Well…I know what you can do and what you can't…. You've changed a lot recently, but I don't know if I want you in charge if things get really dangerous. But on the other hand, this is what Commander Greil wanted. He had faith in you, and I've got faith in him.

"The commander hired both Oscar and me," Boyd continued. "When our dad died, I was the one who had to care for baby Rolf…. I had no clue what I was supposed to do. Oscar received a discharge from his military service and came home to help, but life was still hard. That's when Commander Greil found us…. He gave us jobs, a place to sleep, food on our plates…he gave us our lives back."

Boyd was still looking away, not meeting Ike's eye. "Boyd, we both know you've all worked off any debt you may have owed him. You don't have any obligation to me."

Boyd finally met his eye, looking determined. "This isn't about obligations anymore. Commander Greil always said we were all part of one big family, didn't he? I'll do anything to protect my family. That's why I got so mad when Shinon and Gatrie would just…up and leave like that. That's also why you can always count on me. Family first."

"I see," Ike replied, not really knowing what to say to that. Boyd rarely got serious, but when he did, he got serious.

"Anyway, that's all I wanted to say," Boyd said, his serious moment leaving. "But don't you ever try to hold us at arm's length, you got that? You're the commander now."

"Don't worry about that. I'm going to work you to the bone," Ike replied, grinning.

"Oh, really? I'll take whatever you can dish out! Try me!" Boyd taunted, grinning as well. The two clasped arms and parted.

Ike continued down the hall, but stopped as he passed Rhys' room. Through the open door, Ike saw that Rhys was kneeling beside the bed, his shoulders shaking slightly. Rhys seemed to notice the attention and got up.

"Rhys?" Ike murmured, hoping he hadn't disturbed him.

"Commander Ike," Rhys replied, inviting Ike in. Ike could clearly see the wetness around Rhys' eyes and the redness in them.

"What were you doing?" Ike asked.

"I was praying to Ashera," Rhys answered.

"For my father?"

"Yes," Rhys replied, his voice still quiet. "You see, the commander…he…he…" Rhys broke off as he tried to stifle his sudden sobs. "I'm sorry…I…I know this must be…so much harder on you…and here I am… Forgive me," Rhys said, still trying to compose himself.

Ike stared at the floor for a moment before replying. "A long time ago, my father told me a story. It was about the dead. He said the more tears we shed…the more blessings they receive in the hereafter…. I envy you, Rhys, really. I…I just…for some reason, I can't seem to cry at all…I…Rhys, if you could…shed a tear for me as well, I'd be grateful."

Rhys seemed surprised. "I…Ike, I would be honored," he finally said.

"And thank you Rhys, for caring so much about my father," Ike added, before leaving the room. Even faced with someone open to crying, all Ike still felt was emptiness inside him. Shaking his head in confusion, Ike stepped over to a window for a breath of fresh air. It was then that Ike caught the glimpse of red slipping into the forest. "Who…?"

* * *

Titania laid curled against a tree, finally letting out her pent up grief. "Why…Gre-Greil…Why? Why you? Why did you…have to… Why…?"

"Titania."

Titania's head snapped up as Ike sat down next to her, looking worried. "O-oh, Ike, I…"

"You loved him, didn't you?" Ike asked suddenly.

Shocked, Titania didn't get a chance to say anything before Ike continued.

"Perhaps I'm wrong," Ike said, "Regardless, I…I want to know I'm thankful for you. You've help my father lead this company for a long time, and you've always been there for me even though you're not my mother. Even now, you've chosen to stay and help me, probably when I need you more than ever. Thank you."

"Ike…I…You're welcome," she finally said.

The two sat there, silent for a long while, the sounds of the forest taking over. "Titania?" Ike murmured. Glancing over, though, he found that she had fallen asleep against the tree. "Maybe another time, then," Ike murmured, getting up.

* * *

"So hungry," the girl murmured, holding her stomach as she stepped through the forest. "And…where did the…others go?"

She had been wondering through the woods for the last day with nothing to eat, separated from her companions by an attack from Daein soldiers. To top it all off, she was completely lost, and… _Oh,_ she thought. _That's a fort over there…food._

Ilyana quickened her step as she headed for the fort. She quickened it even more as a steady drizzle began, soaking her to the bone. Now she was cold to add to all her problems.

She was walking so quickly, she didn't notice the black figures till it was too late.

"Hold it!" a voice commanded.

Surprised, she stopped and looked around. About ten Daein soldiers were surrounding her, their allegiance apparent from their ebon armor. Muttering under her breath, she got prepared in case things went bad.

"Looks like we found ourselves a Crimean runaway," one called, readying his lance.

"W-wait!" Ilyana called. "I-I'm not Crimean."

"Of course you are!" another soldier called.

"N-no, I'm from Daein, really," Ilyana said, hoping to stop any fight.

The first soldier snorted. "Yeah, that's likely," he replied.

"Will you really kill a fellow Daein citizen?" Ilyana asked.

That made them pause for a moment. "We don't have time for this," a third soldier said. "We have to get in position."

"Alright," the first said, addressing Ilyana again. "If you're Daein, then prove it. We have to capture some wanted Crimean fugitives. Join us, and we'll let you free later."

Ilyana jumped as he tossed a worn sword into the ground in front of her. "I…Alright, but I'm a mage. I don't need a sword."

That got a reaction from them. "Oh, uh…alright then, let's go men! …And, um, woman," the soldier said, leading them toward the fort Ilyana had been trying to go to anyway.

"I'm so hungry," Ilyana murmured, her stomach growling loudly.

* * *

"Good morning, Ike. How are things going? Does everything look good?" Titania asked, braiding her hair even as she came up.

"You look better, Titania. Did you get enough rest?" Ike asked.

"Enough as could be expected, I guess, given everything that's been going on," Titania admitted. "But now, we've got some business to deal with. First, we need some new recruits. Oh, wait, our audience with King Gallia comes first. Any word from the palace yet?"

"No, nothing yet," Ike admitted. "According to the laguz who brought us food earlier, we should be receiving word sometime soon, but nothing yet."

"They already arrived? My, how I must have slept in," Titania said. "I apologize for my laziness, Commander."

"It's perfectly alright with all that's been going on, as you said," Ike said. "Besides, the dark clouds has made most of the others late risers as well. In fact, I believe it's began to rain."

"Well I-"

"Ike, I've got bad news!" Soren stated, striding up to them. "Look out the window!"

Ike gave him a confused glance, but obliged him. At first, nothing seem to stand out, until he saw black figures darting around outside the fort walls.

"Daein soldiers," Ike murmured. "That's not what I think it is, is it?" Ike asked, turning back to Soren. Most of the mercenaries had already gathered around appearing to have noticed as well.

"If I'm not imagining thing, that's a squad of Daein soldiers," Rhys commented. "Why do they have to show up now?"

"What gives?" Boyd asked angrily. "We're inside Gallia's borders, aren't we? The laguz will never let them leave alive."

"If they've come this far, I'm sure getting out of here alive was never one of their priorities," Oscar pointed out.

"We're in trouble," Soren said. "They have us completely surrounded. We cannot escape, especially with the merchant caravan here."

"So many of them," Titania murmured, looking at the window to gauge their numbers, "…and so few of us…it doesn't look good, does it?"

"Doesn't matter," Ike stated, getting all of their attention. "We have to fight. Greil Mercenaries, ready yourselves!"

"Yes, sir!" they shouted, running to grab their weapons and gear.

Soren, always having his tome on hand cleared off a table and pulled out a map. "I found a map of the fort's layout earlier in the archive room. I'll begin formulating a strategy immediately."

"Alright," Ike replied.

"Commander," Mia said, approaching. "What do I…?"

"We're surrounded, so we'll have to fight, Mia. I know you're not officially a Greil Mercenary, but we'll need every fighter we've got," Ike explained.

Mia grinned, pulling her sword out. "Don't worry, boss, I'm ready to dice up some Daein soldiers," she replied.

Nodding, Ike turned to get his weapon, when Mist ran up to him. "Ike! Brother!"

"Good, I wanted to talk to you," Ike said. "I want you and Rolf to go in the back and hide. I'll be sending the merchants back there as well soon."

"But, Ike-"

"Just do it now!" Ike commanded. Dropping his voice a level, Ike dropped down and lifted her chin to look her in the eye. "Everything will be fine, but I need you to do this, alright?"

"…Alright. Be careful," Mist murmured. As Ike walked away, Mist dropped her head again and then noticed a soft blue light. "My medallion's glowing again," Mist commented, pulling it out slightly to look at it. Holding it close, she said, "Mother…Father…if you can hear me, please watch over Ike. Please, will you protect him?"

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Ike asked as the others gathered in front of him. "Remember the plan. Alright, mercenaries move out!"

The fighters immediately scattered to head out to their locations. Soren had planned out several chokepoints in which to force the Daein soldiers to completely lose their advantage in numbers.

Boyd charged up to one such spot with Mia beside, both preparing to ambush the first few soldiers. The old fort was in complete disrepair, but the ruins and what was left made a perfect spot to fight in. It wasn't long before the Daein soldiers came, making a lot of noise despite apparently trying to be quiet with their wrapped gear.

Nodding to Mia, Boyd jumped out between the first two soldiers and hacked into both with an axe each. Continuing, Boyd split the helm of the next soldier and then threw his other axe at the first ranged unit he saw. The man's flashy robes became the end of him as the axe landed accurately in his chest.

Mia quickly skewered two soldiers before stabbing a third right in the face. Screams filled the air as the surprise of the sudden ambush passed and chaos promptly ensued. As the soldiers scrambled to unwrap weapons and shields, Mia sent another two to their deaths.

With the enemy finally fighting back, Boyd and Mia moved next to each other and began to cut the enemy, though their ambush didn't seem to have thinned the enemy at all as more and more came.

* * *

The horsemen were trying to keep their mounts as quiet as possible as they entered the courtyard of the fort. Though coming straight to the front of the fort, it was also the path that provided the closest route without stones to announce their coming.

They began to pass the first wall into the courtyard when two lances shot out and went right through the necks of the first two riders. Silence lasted for a few seconds in which the lances withdrew and the riders fell off the horses. Then, somewhere, a voice screamed, "Ambush!"

A javelin flew through the air and sunk into another horsemen. As the rest of the troop began to become chaos, Titania and Oscar flew out of the shadows and fell upon the confused enemy. They raced down the length, hacking and stabbing at as many as they could as they passed the stunned riders. Then, they turned and made and a quick second pass as they headed back to their chokepoint. Many dead horses and men were left behind them as they took control of the chokepoint and forced the riders back.

* * *

Soren slowly gathered power as the soldiers approached, completely unaware of his presence. Normally, charged magic was easy to detect, especially with wind magic, but the enemy seemed to be putting the strong wind down to the storm, which would be their undoing.

Ike stood across from him on the other side of their chokepoint, keeping an eye on the progress of the soldiers. His hand was raised, ready to give the signal. When the pathway was full and the enemy almost upon them, Ike let his hand fall.

Calling upon all he knew about his magic, Soren let a blast of powerful wind rip right through the first few ranks of soldiers. The blast of air was so strong, it forced Soren and Ike to crouch in order to keep their balance.

"Alright, have at them," Soren said, sitting down to rest after the powerful magic had been unleashed. He would have to rest a moment, but the force of the destruction had been more than enough to throw the troop into complete disarray.

Ike charged out and immediately began to cutting down all who had survived the first blast. Then, he moved on to attack the farther back units, who were still shocked at the suddenness of their companions deaths. Most gave barely any fight and none were in the presence of mind to collaborate against him.

Cutting down another fighter who had left himself completely open, Ike moved toward the last figure nearby, only to find a tired, poorly dressed woman shivering in the cold and looking completely miserable.

"Who are you?" Ike asked, keeping an eye out for more enemies.

"I…I…I'm a traveling mage," she responded, looking faint. "My name is Ilyana. I…"

"Hey, are you alright?" Ike asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured. "This rain is so c-cold. I feel like I'm f-freezing…"

"Here, come back began these walls. There's less wind there," Ike said, leading back behind the chokepoint. Away from the enemy for the moment, Ike continued, "You don't look too good. Are you sick? How did you end up with those soldiers?"

"You're awfully kind, aren't you?" Ilyana commented. "I was traveling with some merchants, but we got separated. I came here to escape the rain, but those soldiers said they would put me to the sword if I didn't help fight you. I'm…very sorry…"

"Don't apologize. If it had been me, I'd have done the same," Ike said. "I believe I know what merchants you mean, though. There's a weapon vendor named Muston, and I think a woman named Aimee or something who sold items."

"That's them!" Ilyana exclaimed. "Where are they?"

"They're traveling with us now," Ike explained. "They're in the fort, so get on in there. If you're with them, we can protect you from Daein as well."

"Thank you, but…no. I'll fight, too," Ilyana said.

Soren, who had been listening, snorted. "You're probably sick, you don't even have a weapon, and look ready to faint already," Soren commented. "You'll only be a hindrance to the battle."

"Then why did I survive your charged spell? Anyone should have been able to see that a long way off," Ilyana replied. "I'm a mage, not a soldier. I'm versed in thunder magic, but more importantly, this isn't the full force of Daein soldiers. More of them are waiting in the forest. This was only the first wave to attempt to surprise you. You need me."

Ike and Soren paused as that information slowly sank in. "…Well, I wish you weren't right, but it does sound like we will need your help," Ike admitted.

"I'm ready, just…please have food ready later. I'm so hungry right now," Ilyana said.

The screams from the other areas ended quite suddenly. It wasn't long afterward, however, that they could hear marching from more troops approaching. "We'll have to conserve our energy more," Soren murmured, slowly getting up to fight once more. No more charged spells out of him.

* * *

Boyd hurled on the ground from his most recent blow to the stomach while Mia finished the unarmed fighter who had got him. Wiping his mouth with the back on his hand, Boyd got up as the clanging of metal approached them. Two large, heavily armored knights stepped toward them, their bulk forcing one slightly in front of the other.

Mia stepped back, her skills limited with such heavy armor and such a large target. Grabbing up the heavy war-hammer he had brought just in case, Boyd rushed at the knight. Boyd ran up the pile next to Mia and jumped past her into the air. Bringing his hammer down onto the knight, Boyd crushed the man's helm, splattering himself with the man's blood.

Taking the advantage of the other stunned man, Mia ran up and stabbed the man below his arm, but not before taking a nasty cut on her left arm. The knight collapsed on the spot next to the other one, adding to the body pile already there.

"We need to head back," Boyd shouted, seeing that was the end of the second wave.

"No! We can keep going!" Mia shouted back, pulling her arm close to herself.

"You need to get that healed," Boyd retorted.

"It's fine!" Mia stubbornly replied.

"Come on," Boyd said, grabbing her right arm and pulling her back.

Giving in, Mia went with Boyd back to the inner courtyard. It was a small space with only three entrances if one didn't count the fort's large opening. These three were the backup chokepoints Soren had devised, as well as where Rhys was operated in.

Rhys rushed over and began to treat them without a word. The rest of the inner court was empty, so they were the first to fall back then.

"Have you heard from the others?" Boyd asked.

Galloping hooves answered him as Titania rushed in, Oscar's reins to his horse in her hand. Oscar lay slumped in his saddle, blood covering him, and though Boyd knew not all of the blood was Oscar's, his heart still sped up at the sight of it.

Titania silently left Oscar to be tended by Rhys as she rushed back to the entrance she had come in. She was met by two horsemen she quickly dispatched before dismounting and pulling out a long halberd to fight with.

Boyd and Mia turned as they realized there were more soldiers approaching their chokepoint. "For Oscar!" Boyd shouted, countercharging them.

* * *

The air lit up every few moments as Ilyana cast her spells, the lightning arcing over into her targets, the swarm of soldiers making it almost impossible to miss. However, her usual edge was dulled by hunger and, well, she probably was sick, despite her denial.

Ilyana's spells were growing weaker and weaker, but were still effective as Ike cut down the momentarily immobilized individuals. No matter how weak, electricity running through one's system would be a painful shock, especially to these metal lightning rods.

Meanwhile, though, Ike's arms grew tired, he kept his retreating to a minimum as he kept the stream of fighters at bay. Several were knocked off balance by blasts of wind or stunned by lightning, but the two mages had lost their initial effectiveness, and now Ike was feeling the effects of being the only melee fighter of the group.

Dashing at another poorly trained soldier, Ike slammed his sword into the man's helm, denting it heavily enough to finish the man off. The blow finished his sword as well as the blade snapped in the middle, leaving him weaponless. Ike reached back to his belt to grab his extra, only to find it missing.

Seeing a chance, an opportunist soldier rushed Ike, planning to skewer him with his lance. Sidestepping the expected stab, Ike grabbed the shaft and yanked the soldier forward straight up into his fist. Dazed, the soldier dropped his weapon as he grabbed his bloody face, leaving himself completely open as Ike stabbed the end of his broken sword into the man's throat.

Shoving the dead man back into the next soldier, Ike stooped down and snatched up another blade, having to rely on the two mages to cover him as he lost precious seconds getting ready. Finally finding a sword, Ike jumped back into the fray, the new heavier blade helping his ever more sloppy style as Ike began to simply brawl through the enemy.

A pause ensued as Ike hacked another opponent to death and no other soldier was close enough to immediately take his place. Ike took the moment to catch his breath, only to quickly fall to avoid several arrows that clattered around him.

"Fall back to the castle!" Ike shouted, backpedaling without removing his eyes from the enemy. They tried to push the advantage and charge, only for Ilyana to zap a wild tree nearby, which promptly split and fell in front of the soldiers. It wouldn't stop them, but it gave the three enough time to retreat to the backup chokepoint Soren had designated.

Rhys came over to check on them, not even mentioning Ilyana's appearance as he healed their minor wounds and rushed back to a prone figure nearby. Their rest didn't last long as more soldiers came toward them. With the new smaller chokepoint, Ike held them back easier, but with a possible casualty on his mind, it didn't give him much hope.

The third and fourth waves came, forcing the group into a tired mess. Mia was the next to go down as a falling soldier crushed her sword hand under his armor. Ilyana fell taking down an archer as his arrow hit her shortly afterward in the shoulder. Then Boyd went down as a soldier stabbed him in the side.

"Regroup!" Ike shouted, his voice hoarse.

The wounded companions had been taken inside out of the rain and out of danger, and Rhys had gone in as well to treat them. Ike and Titania moved back to cover the entrance, while Soren systematically took out the worst threats such as archers and mages from behind the two fighters, unable to do anything else with what he had left.

"Blast!" Ike cursed, as yet another soldier replaced his downed opponent. "Not yet…not yet…we will not fall!" He defiant shout was little more than a coarse scream, but he forced his arms to move a little more and take down the next soldier. He had long ago stopped focusing on swordplay and precise movements, and was down to a simple, savage fighting work of hacking each opponent to death.

After a while, the wave stopped, and the three last fighters were able to take a breather for a moment and hope, beyond all hope, that that was the last of it.

"Brother!"

Ike turned to find Mist standing next to an exhausted Soren. "Mist? You're not supposed to be out here! I told you to stay-"

"I don't care!" Mist screamed.

"Mist?"

"There's no way we can escape! This is it, isn't it? We're all going to die here, aren't we?" Mist accused.

"Don't be foolish!" Ike retorted. "No matter what happens, I'm making sure you and Rolf get out of here alive! Once you're out of danger, you go straight to the palace and stay with Princess Elincia, got it?"

"No!" Mist immediately said. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with everyone! I'm staying with you! I won't leave again!"

Ike paused, unable to work up the effort to argue.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm not afraid to die. We'll see Mother and Father. We'll all be together again. So, please…stop telling me to leave you. I can't. I can't leave any of you again. Alright?"

Ike paused, but finally gave in, unable to turn her away. "Alright. Don't leave my side," Ike said, sighing.

"Thank you, Brother," Mist said.

"But one thing…you're not going to see Mother just yet," Ike added.

"What do you mean?" Mist asked.

"I'm going to protect you no matter what. I'm not going to let you die. I gave Father my word," Ike said.

Mist nodded and hugged him, before standing safely beside Soren once more.

Another wave of soldiers came, pushing them to the limits. Even Titania, known for her endurance, was exhausted, though practice kept her blows well aimed. The wave seemed more thinned than the last, but the soldiers still seemed endless.

Ike swung his sword to end yet another soldier's life, only for the soldier to stab him in the side with his lance before he died. Barely keeping back a cry of pain, Ike pulled back some. Still fighting, the wound kept Ike slower, and soon he acquired a few more various cuts as he became more and more wounded.

Then, during the middle of the wave of black armored soldiers, they stopped and pulled back. A larger figure in black armor approached, with small tell-tale signs labeling him as the Daein general. He came just out of range of Titania and Ike and stood there a moment, as though appraising them.

"You took on the Daein army with meager numbers, and you've fought impressively well. My compliments to you. However, it ends now. Prepare to die, Crimean scum!" the knight said.

He raised a hand and several archers appeared nearby on any raised platform they could find. They had obviously been preparing for this moment a while. The archers trained their weapons on the stubborn mercenaries, ready to end their lives.

"Yes, this all finally ends now," the general said, lowering his arm.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** My biggest battle scene yet. Also largest chapter. I enjoyed writing in the mercenaries' responses to Greil's death, and this chapter was also one of my favorites. Not much to say otherwise, except I've finally got some rest now that my siblings are in school again. See you all next Thursday.


	11. Gallia

**Chapter Ten - Gallia**

Ike watched the captain closely as he began to signal for the archers to fire. Everyone froze, however, as the unexpected happened. A couple of screams lit the air, soon joined by a few more as something outside their line of sight went on.

"What's happening!?" the general asked, whisking around toward the source of the sound. Several soldiers backed away from the entrance closest to the sound, watching warily for whatever would come.

The screams began to abruptly cut off as the men died, sending a chill down the backs of both sides. A short scream came from a different direction and everyone's heads whipped toward it. Whatever it was, the thing wasn't alone.

"I demand to know what is happening! Why is no one reporting anything?" the general demanded.

His question was answered as a body came flying through an entrance. The body fell in a heap, limp and bloody, silencing every whisper in the courtyard. The light rain came to a stop, as though frightened by the low, deep growl that began to reverberate into the courtyard.

Ike's eyes widened as a huge, blue tiger stepped into the entrance, its bulk filling the entry as it slowly approached. An arrow landed into the dirt a few yards from it, and the tiger looked up at the scared archer as its growl grew louder. Shaking, the archer backed up, only to slip off his small post and fall out of sight with a short lived scream.

"Cursed Gallian beasts! Do you really think a single little beast can bring my army to its knees?! Fall to the might of Daein, sub-human!" the general screamed, lowering into an attack position.

A scream from the side took everyone's attention as a wounded soldier ran in. Before he got a full yard in, a large, yellow cat soared out and landed on him, bringing him down with a swift swipe across the back of the neck. Before the man had fully landed on the ground, the cat launched off the soldier and onto the general, catching him completely off guard as one quick bite to the throat finished him.

As though a flip switched with their general's death, the rest of the soldiers ran out the last entrance, screaming in terror from the two laguz. In less than a minute, the fort had been emptied of the enemy and the mercenaries went from adrenaline-sustained fighting to abrupt rest.

The two laguz transformed into their human forms with a golden light and approached the mercenaries. The tiger had transformed into an equally massive male laguz, while the cat transformed into a small female. "We are here from King Caineghis," the female stated roughly.

"Let's go inside," Titania suggested, leading the rest of them into the large entry hall of the fort. The rest of the mercenaries were lying around as they rested. Rhys dutifully tended to Oscar, the most injured of the crew.

When they entered, a small cheer bubbled from the group, though none were in high enough spirits for actual cheering. Most only even cast a curious glance at the newcomers, too tired to really care.

Remembering he would have to take care of the talking, Ike began. "So, uh…you two are from the palace? The king of Gallia sent you?"

"He did," the male replied, dipping his head a little. "I am Mordecai, warrior of Gallia. Your hair is blue. You are Ike. Is this correct?"

"That's right, I'm Ike. You saved us back there we you came. Thank you," Ike said, reaching his hand out in thanks.

Mordecai looked at his hand in confusion for a moment, not understanding. Finally, he said, "Ranulf told me Ike is not a bad stranger. Mordecai and Ike…we will become friends." Mordecai's speech was slow and halted, but he also made his words distinctly pronounced, making him easy to understand none the less.

"You don't know that," the woman replied, seeming irritated. "You don't know if we can trust him. It's too soon to tell. He's a beorc, a human. You know all humans have two faces."

"Lethe!" Mordecai exclaimed, seeming surprised.

"Beorc? What's that?" Ike murmured.

"That's what you are," the woman said, having heard him. "We with the power are laguz. You soft, hairless things with no power at all, you are called beorc."

"What did you say?" Ike asked, his temper already short with all the recent stress pressing on him.

"Lethe! You are being bad," Mordecai reprimanded, stepping between Ike and Lethe. "The king forbids this. We cannot fight with beorc!"

"Most beorc call us by hated names, look at us with eyes filled with scorn. 'Sub-human?'" Lethe questioned, hissing at the group of mercenaries. "Is that how beorc treat their friends? Is that how beorc treat their allies?"

Ike forced himself to calm down as he say that that term, sub-human, seem to once again appear as an argument starter. "You're right," Ike quickly said, trying to stop them. Mentally, he thanked Ashera that Shinon was nowhere nearby to spout his very anti-sub-human sentiments. "Some of us use that name far too readily. I guess if we had thought about it, we'd have realized it's not a polite term, but we didn't know you by any other name. I'm sorry."

"Rough, but doable," Titania murmured from the side.

"You knew no other name for us?!" Lethe exclaimed, her tail lashing behind her. "Are we really so little to you, human? You, who forced us into slavery? How easily you forget. But we laguz! We remember. We remember how we suffered at your hands. The king can say whatever he likes, I will not trust you. I warn you now," Lethe said, her voice growing low, "never speak to me in such a way."

"Lethe," Mordecai said once more, still trying to calm her.

"So, what's your point?" Soren asked, cutting in. "Did you come all this way just to complain to us?" Snickering, Soren quietly added, "Just like a typical sub-human. All temper, no brains."

"Scum! Those who use that name are enemies of Gallia!" Lethe exclaimed, jumping back and crouching, as though ready to transform.

Mordecai jumped back as well, his previously calm façade replaced by an angry one. "Sub-human…enemy…he is enemy," Mordecai murmured, his speech halted by growls.

Ike stepped forward to try and stop them and berate Soren for using such a term, when Soren forged on in the tense situation. "You really think you're humans?" Soren demanded, a look of hatred covering his normally calculating façade. "The only thing human about you is your conceit, you filthy, hairy sub-human!"

Shaking in rage, Mordecai transformed in a flash of light. He roared out at Soren, obviously pushed too far.

"Mordecai, kill him!" Lethe yelled.

That was all he needed as the tiger leapt at Soren. Unable to let his friend get torn apart, Ike jumped in the way and felt the full weight of the huge tiger slam into him. Already weak and tired, Ike clutched his side as he landed a few yards away in a heap. Mist was at his side in an instant, yelling his name.

"What?" Lethe murmured, unsure what to do.

Mordecai had frozen to the spot where he had landed, all thoughts of fighting gone as he shifted back to his human form. "I…Ike," he murmured, looking apologetic. "Ike, I'm sorry…I have hurt you. I did not intend you."

Ike shakily stood up, waving his worried sister back. "Mordecai, this injury is nothing," Ike said, though in truth, he felt like a whole castle had landed on him. "I'm fine."

"You're nothing but a beast!" Soren exclaimed, the air beginning to rush around him.

"Soren! Stand down!" Ike shouted, his new level of authority entering his voice.

The air in the room settled, but Soren looked still ready to fight. "Why did you stop me?" he asked, keeping his hateful glare directed toward Mordecai. "He hurt you! He could have killed you! We can't let him get away-"

"And if you hadn't provoked him, none of this would have happened," Ike retorted, stepping forward again. "Right?"

"But- I only…" Soren glared at his feet, unable to respond for a moment. "I'm sorry," he finally said.

Nodding in acceptance, Ike stepped between Soren and the two emissaries. "Mordecai, Lethe, I apologize on behalf of my company. Please forgive Soren," he said, bowing to them, though it hurt like fire as he did so. "It's a poor excuse, but we recently lost…some companions. We're tired, injured, and not thinking clearly."

"Ike forgave Mordecai. So now I forgive Soren," Mordecai said earnestly. "No one need be angry."

"I apologize as well," Lethe said begrudgingly. "My behavior has been unkind. I forgot our mission, and I have blundered terribly."

"Mission?" Ike asked.

"The king wants to see you," Lethe announced. "We are here to guide you to the royal palace."

Ike looked grimly over at his exhausted companions, knowing they weren't ready to move out at all.

"King will wait. Companions of Ike need rest," Mordecai said understandingly.

"Thank you. We will get ready as fast as we can, though we will need a day to recover from our wounds," Ike replied.

"We will be waiting outside," Lethe said. "Let us leave quickly tomorrow." The two emissaries left outside, leaving the group of mercenaries to their preparations.

"Alright, everyone who can treat themselves, get your stuff ready to move out," Ike said, getting everyone's attention. "Rolf," Ike called, pulling the young boy away from his pale brother. "I know you're worried about Oscar, but I need you to go tell the convoy we're heading out tomorrow and that it's safe now."

Casting one last worried glance at his brother before running off into the fort to find the merchants. Rhys gave Ike a grateful look before continuing on the slow work of healing the deep wound down his leg.

* * *

"How's Oscar doing, Rhys?" Titania asked.

"He's stable, but it will be a while before he fights again," Rhys admitted, a pained look on his face.

"Don't worry, Rhys. I'm sure he'll be fine with your help," Titania replied. "You know, this kind of reminds me of how we met. That was what…about a year ago?"

"Was it really?" Rhys murmured. "My, time does fly."

Chuckling, Titania added, "Of course, I don't remember much of what happened."

"Well, you were unconscious for most of it," Rhys said. "I still remember. I normally didn't travel that far into the forest back then, but I had been short on medicinal herbs. You were in pretty bad shape from a deep wound. Shinon and Gatrie helped bring you back to the village. They were really worried about you."

"Really?" Titania asked. "I didn't know that. I didn't think Shinon ever worried about anyone. I do remember they stayed with us until my wounds were healed. If it wasn't for the good work you did, I probably wouldn't have been able to use the axe ever again. Thank you again, Rhys."

"No, I should thank you. In fact, I should have thanked you a lot earlier," Rhys said seriously. "I…You convinced Greil to hire me. When I was hired, I could send money back to my parents. They didn't have much income, and I had always been a burden getting so sick all the time."

"Your parents were very kind," Titania commented, chuckling, "especially your mother and her great wild-berry pie. How are they?"

"They were fine last I heard but…" Rhys replied, "well, I don't know how their taking the invasion. I pray every day that they're okay."

"I'm sure they are, if they're half as resourceful as you. Keep up the good work," Titania said.

"Thank you, Titania, for everything," Rhys said, heading outside into the early morning light.

Outside, the sun was just rising, bringing a fresh warmth to the place. Stretching his tired limbs, Rhys enjoyed the momentary time of peace. It had been a stressful night watching Oscar while helping the others, but everything had turned out alright in the end. Now, he was able to have a moment of-

"So it's you!? _You_, Rhys!" a voice called out.

Rhys swung around, his robe flowing around him as he spun. "Who…oh, hello, Mia."

Mia stood a few yards away, a wooden sword pointing at him. She was still speaking, but seemingly to herself. "I didn't expect that, but I can't be picky, I guess." Rhys jumped as she screamed and threw the weapon at him. "Take this weapon, cur!"

"What is this? Why did you throw a…a sword at me?" Rhys asked, bending over to pick the weapon up. "I- This is heavy!"

"Yes it is," Mia admitted, pulling out another wooden sword from somewhere. "But who would have thought it was gonna be you? Funny, that. Now get ready! En garde!" Dropping into a fighting stance, Mia got ready to strike, stopped only by Rhys' scream.

"Wait! Wait! S-stop, please!" Rhys called out, throwing his arms up, though the arm that had the sword fell right back down with the weight of the sword. "I don't know what's going on! I c-can't use weapons!"

"What?" Mia asked, surprised. "Oh, come on. You can use them a little, right? Right?"

"No!" Rhys replied indignantly. "I've never even touched one before now…b-but if you want me to hold it, I can. I hold this end, right?"

Sighing, Mia shook her head. "Oh, this is so disappointing! I had my fortune read a while back, and the old crone told me that I'd soon come across my one true foe! 'With white robes flowing in the breeze, your archrival rides toward you in the dawn.' Oh, I was so looking forward to it, too!"

"Sorry to disappoint you. I'm pretty sure that that is not me," Rhys admitted.

"Aw, it's not your fault, Rhys," Mia replied. "I was just getting prepped for a big fight with my archrival, and then I saw you standing there with your white robes flowing…thought maybe it was you, you know?"

"I can just stand here and hold the sword if you want to hit it a few times," Rhys suggested.

"Well…alright, but let me show you how to hold it," Mia said, adjusting his sword.

"You're up early, you know," Rhys commented.

"Yep," Mia replied. "I'm all set! It doesn't matter how late I go to sleep, I'm always awake before the sun rises! I can't miss my archrival when he finally does come."

"Are you joining us, then?"

"That's what the boss said. Yesterday, in the middle of that giant mess, he didn't give up, and then I knew that that is how a true man lives. So, I have to follow you all now, see?"

"Um…not really," Rhys admitted.

"Well, I do, so, _hiyaaa!_"

Rhys gripped the sword tight with both hands as Mia began to hack away. This probably wasn't his best idea.

* * *

"Are preparations complete?" Ike asked.

Soren didn't even start with surprise. "Yes, everything's almost ready. All that's left is allowing Oscar to rest a little longer and getting the supplies into the merchant convoy."

Glancing past him, Ike saw only a few items in a small, old bag. There were a few robes and books, but nothing else. "I'm taking a bit less, but it looks as though you travel light as well."

"The burden of unnecessary items is something I detest," Soren said, closing the bag up.

"Me too," Ike admitted. "We're alike in that way." Ike paused as Soren cast him a quick worried glance. "What is it?"

"You're tired, Ike. You need rest," Soren said.

"You can tell?"

"Of course. When you're not feeling well, your left eye twitches," Soren replied factually.

"That's…odd. I never noticed," Ike admitted. "But I'm alright for now. Sitting here in the morning in the sunlight…it helps me to understand things. I'm alive. I have trustworthy friends. That's how I know I can go on from day to day. I just hope I'm not…fooling myself all the time."

"No, you're not!" Soren immediately injected. "You're not."

"Well then, it's business as usual. I know we'll have troubles, but let us set our shoulders straight and get on with it," Ike said. "I'll go inform the laguz emissaries."

"Understood," Soren replied.

Walking out of the room, Ike stepped right into Mist. "Oh, morning. Are you alright, Mist?"

Mist looked down at her feet, hesitant. "If I said I were, I'd be lying. But I'm doing my best. Yesterday, I was so confused. Then, I awoke this morning and saw the blue sky, felt the sun on my face…and I thought, I'm alive. The sunlight was so warm. I mean, it's always warm, but for some reason…it made me want to cry and thank someone all at the same time.

"Then I realized, it's up to us to live. We must live the fullest lives we can, to live for Mother and for Father. We mustn't dishonor their memory. So…um…I may think about them, and I may cry every now and then, but I'll carry on, really!"

"You're right," Ike said, ruffling her hair. "Everything you said is right. Let's carry on together."

"Right!" Mist said, laughing a little. "Oh! Sorry, I have to hurry and finish! I'll see you later, Brother!"

"Get a move on, will you? Look at the time!" Ike called, chuckling as she dashed off. His chuckling slowly stopped as something clicked. "Was she wearing an apron?" Ike murmured. Shaking the thought off, Ike headed outside.

The laguz had chosen to camp outside, though Ike hadn't caught a glimpse of either tent or fire last night. Mordecai was nearby and easy to find, however.

"Ike," he greeted as Ike approached. "Are you prepared? Can we depart soon?"

"It's taking more time than I thought," Ike said. "I'm sorry for making you wait. Our companion was hurt pretty bad yesterday."

"I see. Then I will talk with you as we wait," Mordecai replied slowly. "My words, are they well? Can you understand them?"

"Sure, no problem. I understand you."

"That is good," Mordecai said, nodding. "Mordecai is not so good with this language."

"What language do you normally use?" Ike asked.

"With other of my tribe, I need no words. I say all that I must with gestures and with…how do you say…growls?"

"That sounds convenient," Ike commented.

"Yes. But our tongue does not let us talk to other tribes," Mordecai admitted. "That is not good. That is why we learn these modern words."

"I would think that would be enough, being able to speak with only your friends, wouldn't it?" Ike commented.

"It is not," Mordecai replied, shaking his head. "If there is danger or conflict…we can use words to avoid a fighting that need not be. So using words that many can hear is good."

Ike paused, thinking it over. "Using words to avoid unnecessary fighting," he murmured. "That's one way to think about it."

"Yes, Mordecai thinks so," Mordecai said. "Maybe Ike should check on friends to see if needed."

"Good idea," Ike replied, heading back inside as he continued to think about what Mordecai had said. He had honestly never thought about it before like he had put it. "Words to avoid fighting," Ike continued to murmur as he strolled through the fort.

"Hey, good morning, Ike."

Ike glanced up to see Oscar sitting at a table, pale, but looking much better than last night. A steaming bowl of food was in front of him. Having his own hunger awakened, Ike got some food for himself and sat down.

"Smells good. How are you Oscar?" Ike asked.

"Feeling mighty fine. How're you feeling? Yesterday's battle was a rough one, wasn't it?" Oscar commented.

"Yeah. I'm sore all over. Every muscle in my body hurts, even ones I didn't know I had," Ike admitted. "Hopefully, I'll feel better after I move around for a while."

"I hope so, too," Oscar said. "My leg is numb to the pain, but I can barely move it like I used to. When I woke up, it was all I could do to get out of bed. We're truly lucky to be alive. If those two beast fighters hadn't arrived when they did, we might have all been wiped out."

"Yeah," Ike murmured, staring at his soup. Just remembering how they were overrun was bad enough.

"Ike, I can't say I know what you're going through or how you feel, but you should try to remember all that happened last night," Oscar said. "The men we fought were professionals. Well trained and under the command of a cunning tactician…but not invincible. Everyone has a weakness. Everyone follows certain rules or patterns."

"So you're saying if I can learn what they are, they become vulnerable," Ike said. "Don't worry. The next time we meet, we won't lose."

"We didn't, Ike. We didn't," Oscar replied, chuckling.

"What?"

"For an instant there, looking at you was like looking at Commander Greil," Oscar commented.

"I'm his son," Ike said. "I'm supposed to look like him, aren't I?"

"It wasn't that," Oscar said, chuckling again. "And it wasn't an aura or a hunch, either, Ike. It was your…character. It was the same as his. Sorry, that must've sounded pretty stupid."

Ike didn't reply as he focused on his food. "Man, I can't wait till it's your turn to cook," Ike commented. "I mean, this is okay, but your food it just always so good."

"Really?" Oscar asked.

"Of course! You're a great cook! Why do you ask?" Ike inquired.

"Well…I never knew that," Oscar said. "Mist, Shinon, and Rhys were the only ones who ever commented on the subtle spices and flavors that I use. My brothers are used to my cooking, and Soren hates everything. He'd probably stop eating if he could. The rest of you ate everything on the plate, but…well, I feel like you'd eat anything."

"I don't just shovel the food into my mouth. I enjoy it!" Ike said earnestly. "And I won't just eat anything. Remember when Mist first started cooking? Even my father was having trouble choking it down! It hasn't got too much better since then."

"Really? How about your food right now?" Oscar asked.

"It's good," Ike commented.

"Mist cooked it."

Ike almost choked on his bite, but he forced it down. "Really?" he finally said. "This is a lot better than usual."

"Just like you're training to improve your swordsmanship, Mist is training to improve her culinary skills," Oscar explained. "You should give her more support. Hearing someone say 'Delicious!' is the best encouragement a cook can get."

"I see. Then I'll make sure to say delicious when you cook from now on," Ike joked.

"Thanks," Oscar said, chuckling.

"Hey, Oscar?"

"Commander?"

"From now on, when I practice, would you join me?" Ike asked. "I want to be more familiar with the fighting style of knights and horsemen."

"Of course…! Though, it may be a while before I can train right now," Oscar said.

"Are you ready to leave, though?" Ike asked.

"Yeah. Soren's arranged for me to ride in one of the convoy wagons until I'm fully healed," Oscar answered.

"Alright, we'll be moving out soon, then."

* * *

"This place brings back such memories," Titania commented as they rode through the countryside. "It hasn't changed in the slightest."

"Titania, have you been to Gallia before?" Ike asked, curious.

"A long time ago…when I was still a knight of Crimea. I volunteered for a military officer exchange program and spent some time studying at Gallia's royal palace," Titania explained.

"So that's why you weren't surprised when we first saw the laguz," Ike said.

"That's right," Titania said. "Ah, I've missed the sea. When the setting sun strikes the water, it's almost as though the horizon itself is on fire. You can't see that on any Crimean coast." Titania stared over at the water, as though lost in the memories of the past.

Wondering how it would look at sunset, Ike realized something. "Now that I think about it, my father knew where that old castle was. He sure acted like someone who'd been to Gallia before. Was he here with you?"

"And we weren't the only ones," Titania agreed. "You've been here, too, Ike."

"What?" Ike asked, confused.

"Ike!"

Shading her eyes as she looked forward, Titania reported, "It's Mordecai. You'd better answer him."

"Yeah, but-"

"We can finish our talk later, after we've reached the castle," Titania said, galloping forward to meet with the laguz.

"What is it, Mordecai?" Ike asked, catching up.

"Do you tire? Should we rest here?" Mordecai asked.

"No, I think we're alright," Ike replied.

"Good."

"Beorc are such a weak species," Lethe commented. "A distance like this is nothing. Any laguz worth his claws could cross it in a single bound."

"Lethe!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"It is the truth!" Lethe retorted.

"If you persist in this way, you will shame the king. You sound like a fool," Mordecai reprimanded.

Hissing, Lethe retorted, "You are my subordinate! Never speak to me in such a way!"

"What's wrong is wrong. You are a fierce warrior, Lethe, but when it comes to the beorc, you are far too stubborn," Mordecai said.

"What did you say?!" Lethe exclaimed.

"Come on now, both of you," Ike said, trying to step in to stop them. "Let's calm down."

Suddenly, both of them tensed, but not at each other. Both of them started sniffing the air, though nothing was apparent. "Mordecai?" Lethe murmured.

"What is it?" Ike asked.

"That smell on the wind…it's iron," Mordecai explained. "The smell of beorc. Heavily armored. Well-armed."

"Are you sure?" Ike asked.

Lethe nodded, hissing.

* * *

"Black armor. They're Daein men, all right," Soren commented.

Ike and Soren had advanced to scout out who was so heavily armed. Several black figures milled about around the small courtyard of a fort. A few were even milling around nearby on the coast. The total force didn't seem too large, but it was definitely more than just stragglers.

"It must be some of the invasion force searching for the princess. How many soldiers did they send?" Ike murmured.

"Daein worms," Lethe muttered from nearby. "They strut about the Gallian forests as though they own them. I won't stand for it!"

A low growling came from Mordecai as he stared at the scene. "The castle to the south. Fort Tatana. Many beorc are inside. They carry iron weapons. I smell them."

"Not good," Ike muttered. It was a rather small force with the visible men, but with an unknown number inside, there could be a real fight on their hands. "Let's get to the others."

"What now?" Lethe asked.

"What do you mean?" Ike questioned.

"Since you hope to flee, there is an escape route to the-"

"We're going to fight," Ike interrupted.

"Oh?"

"There are times when running has its advantages, but I don't think we're outmatched here," Ike explained.

"I see," Lethe said after a pause.

"I will also fight," Mordecai said. "Beorc no belong in Gallia."

"Good. We could use the help," Ike said as they reached the group again. "Titania, gather everyone here!"

"Everyone's here!" she replied, already prepared.

"Alright, let's go," Ike said, pulling out his sword. The merchants stood nearby, and Ike turned to them. "We're about to fight, so I want you to take Mist and Rolf and retreat to the rear until the fighting's done."

"Of course," Jorge said.

"We're counting on you. Be careful!" Daniel called as they headed back to the wagons.

"Ike, I think it would be best to split to take on the enemy here. I'll explain as we go," Soren said.

"Alright, then. Greil Mercenaries, move out!"

The group had barely assembled when Mist ran up to them. "Ike!"

"Mist, you and Rolf clear of here!" Ike commanded. "Stay back with the merchants."

"No, Ike!" Mist retorted. "We're going to fight with you, both of us." Rolf ran up to them as well, a quiver slung over his shoulder and a bow at the ready.

"What? No," Ike said. "That's not going to happen. Be serious, Mist. The two of you can't even wield weapons. What would you do?"

"I've got this," Mist said, holding a staff out.

"A heal staff?" Ike asked.

"Yeah!" Mist said. "I made Rhys teach me how to use it. I can heal injuries! I mean, just little ones, but still-"

"Little ones?" Ike exclaimed. "No. There's no way I'm letting you on this battlefield."

"And neither will you come out, Rolf!" Boyd commanded. "Stop being such a brat, you little twerp! Ike gave you a command!"

"I'm going to fight, too! I'm good with a bow!" Rolf retorted.

"Really? That's news to me," Boyd said. "Is that the best lie you could come up with?"

"It's no lie!" Rolf yelled.

"That's right!" Mist said, defending him. "He's not lying."

"Of course he is!" Boyd said.

"You beorc are going to alert every Daein soldier in the area!" Lethe hissed.

"What are you talking about, Mist?" Ike asked.

"Rolf's always practicing with his bow. And he's really good! Aren't you?!" Mist said.

"I sure am!" Rolf said.

"And when did you learn to use a bow?" Ike asked.

"Well, let's see," Rolf murmured, looking cornered. "I guess I just…sorta…picked it up naturally?"

"Stop lying, you booger-eating brat! You can't just pick up a weapon and start firing away! I don't want an arrow in my backside!" Boyd said. "Someone has to teach you the basics!"

"Well, maybe I'm just a prodigy, cause I learned it all myself!" Rolf retorted, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"You little," Boyd murmured, looking ready to force the boy.

"You don't know anything, Boyd!" Mist shouted.

"This is ridiculous! I'm not going to have you on the battlefield after how bad Oscar got hurt!" Boyd said.

"That's just it!" Mist retorted. "We don't want to go back! All Rolf and I do is sit and wait and worry about all of you. We're tired of waiting! We want to fight by your side!"

Ike paused, having felt just the same not too long ago. "Is that so?"

"Is that how you feel, too, Rolf?" Boyd asked.

"No doubt, we'd rather be with you," Rolf said.

"What now, Commander?" Boyd asked, sighing.

"We take them with us," Ike decided. "We're too pressed for time to sit around here bickering. And at least if they're nearby, they'll be easier to protect."

"Are you serious?!" Mist asked, seeming surprised.

"Yes!" Rolf cheered. "You won't regret this, Ike! I promise!"

"I hope not," Boyd muttered.

"Finally," Lethe hissed. "You beorc must argue about everything. Let us fight!"

"Rolf, stay by my side," Boyd commanded.

"You got it!" Rolf said.

"Hold a minute," Boyd said. "That was too easy. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Rolf replied. "But if I'm close to you, I can protect you. So you have no need to worry."

"What? Hey, that's my line!"

* * *

The few soldiers milled around on the shore, bored. After coming this far into beast-land, they were now camping out to do…what? Their objective wasn't really clear, but for now, they just had to make sure the sub-human village nearby didn't try to rebel. That would soon be solved with the help of a few hired pirates, who were of course late.

The soldiers jumped as their mage fell, an arrow in his back. Before they could react, two of the fighters fell twitching as they were electrocuted to death. The few remaining soldiers turned toward the treat to see a sell sword running at them. Blowing the alarm, the three axe men rushed the single fighter.

Mia ran right between the first two, pausing only long enough to slice the back of their knees. The last fighter charged with a huge overhead swing. A simple stab ended the man who had left himself wide open.

Meanwhile, several soldiers rushed from the courtyard to answer the call of their allies. As they passed through the trees to reach the shore, they didn't see the trap set for them. Three axes came flying through the air, killing two and severally wounded another. Another fell from being cut to pieces from a wind spell.

Ike, Boyd, and Titania rushed the rest of them and the soldiers quickly fell to their combined efforts. With both the beach and the courtyard cleared, only however many soldiers there were in the fort were left.

"Alright, let's move in-"

Ike was cut off as a loud signal horn came from the direction of the sea.

* * *

"Yar har ho!"

"Yo ho har!"

"Scallywags of the sea are we!"

"We fight like beasts, an' men do flee!"

"We earn our gold with axes bold!"

Nedata turned to his first mate when he didn't respond. "Yar! Ye scurvy bilge rat! Why aren't ya singin'?"

"Har! Over there, Captain! Fix yer eyes on that. Do ye sees what I sees?" the first mate replied.

Shading his eyes as he leaned out of the side of the ship, Nedata saw several men fighting each other, though the fighting didn't last long at all. "Oh ho oh! What's this, then? Humans battling humans here in Gallia? What in the briny beard of Shanty Pete is going on? Those lily-livered soldiers were to hold the shore for our raid."

"Oy! Do ya think they may be the king's curs out to capture us and claim the bounty?" his first mate asked.

Nedata let out a hearty laugh.

"Shall we unfurl the mainsail and steer for calmer waters then?"

Nedata's laughter abruptly ended. "Bite yer tongue, ye kelp-brained idjit! We're pirates! We don't turn tail from government scum! Let down the shore-boat! I'm goin' ashore!" As his first mate moved forward, Nedata held him back. "Watch me, and you'll see a true sea-dog in action. You've set me blood a-boil! Stay and hold the ship. We've no need of skitters in a raid."

Grumbling his first mate moved back and watched as the raiding party headed out, their war horn sounding.

* * *

The wind blew violently at her from the sea, but her pegasus flew steadily onward, use to high-velocity wind as it was. Even so, it wouldn't be long before she would have to give her pegasus a rest in their search.

"Ah, jerky!" Marcia muttered, sighing. "This search seems as hopeless as the one for my brother. Maybe we should- Oh, chestnuts, we can't go back. Just guess we'll need to keep-"

Marcia trailed off as a horn sounded below. Looking down, she saw a group of pirates beginning a raid, just like on the many missions she had done in Begnion to protect the people. However, the small village wasn't undefended as a small group of fighters gathered on the shore to repel them. They didn't seem to be aware of a group of soldiers coming from the fort, though.

"Good gravy, could that really be him? Oh…Ike, yeah, that's right! Ike!" Marcia shouted, directing her pegasus in a quick descent.

Ike shook his head, wondering if he was hearing things. "Incoming!" Boyd shouted, pointing to the sky.

Ike jumped back and looked up only to see a pegasus already almost landing in front of him. Shielding his face from the wind of its descent, Ike paused as he saw the familiar pink-haired rider.

"You!" Ike exclaimed. "You're that…"

"That's right. It's me! Marcia!" Marcia called out proudly, even as the other mercenaries looked at her suspiciously. "As promised, I'm here to pay my debt. I'm going to join your group!"

"Join us?" Ike echoed. "But I thought you were one of the holy pegasus knights of Begnion."

"I resigned," Marcia said, blowing the comment off. "So, what do you say? Are you going to let me in or what? Come on!"

"Are you sure about this?" Ike asked. "I mean, I'll be honest with you. We're a destitute band of mercenaries. Your wages will be a pittance compared to what you're used to."

"We have wages?" Boyd murmured, looking surprised.

"So, what? Are you saying no?" Marcia questioned, ignoring Boyd.

"No, I'm simply pointing out that you'll be losing almost all of-"

"I won't lose out on anything!" Marcia retorted. "Plus, you have a group of soldiers coming in from the fort as well. C'mon, please let me join? PLEEEEEASE!"

Half expecting her to jump out of the saddle and beg, Ike held up his hand to stop her. "Well, if that's what you want, I guess we'll give it a shot," Ike said. "Besides, we're shorthanded, so we'll have plenty to keep you busy."

"Huzzah! Oh pasta, that's great!" Marcia shouted energetically. "Just tell me what needs doing!"

"Pasta," Ilyana murmured, looking hungry.

"Well, first off, we have enemies incoming," Ike pointed out. "First we drive them back, then we handle details."

"Yes sir, Commander, sir!" Marcia responded, taking to the air.

The pirates leapt out of their shore-boat as soon as the water was shallow enough for them just as the large group of soldiers broke from the trees onto the shore. Chanting quickly for a higher level spell, Ilyana shot her hands under the water and let the electricity go in a massive shockwave. It was weakened slightly by the large radius of power, it was still enough to bring most of the pirates to their knees and under the water, a few even to fully sink and not rise again.

Boyd and Ike charged the Daein soldiers, weapons at the ready, while Mia and Titania prepared to fight the remaining pirates on land. Swerving around a lance, Boyd bypassed the first soldier he came to, clotheslining the man as he went by. An arrow pass right by him and sent sailing into the leg of the next soldier. Holding back some choice words for his brother, Boyd slammed into another soldier, his axe chopping into the man's side.

Ike yanked a soldier's weapon away and clipped him in the head with the blunt end of the lance. Dunking under a high swing of a lance, Ike slashed right through the next man's cheap armor and into his chest.

Ike dived to the side as a ball of fire was intercepted by a blast of wind, licking flames spewing everywhere. Boyd tackled the fire mage, pinning his arms to his back to prevent any more antics. A little more pressure, and the mage cried out as a snap resounded loudly, effectively ending the threat.

Ike winced as he jumped up, a new burn on his side hurting him. Before he knew what was happening, Mist was already there, her staff glowing as she chanted some spell. The burn disappeared along with the pain. Ike could only spare her a nod of thanks as he turned to catch the next soldier's attack with his sword.

Titania slammed the flat of axe into the head of the first pirate to reach dry land. As he fell limply to the ground, the next took an opportunity to charge, only twitch to a standstill as electricity coursed through his body. He soon fell like his companion.

One opportunist pirate charged past Mia and Titania as they were engaged and ran right into Rolf. Falling together, the pirate quickly pinned Rolf to the ground, his axe still at the ready. Rolf let out a high-pitched scream as the pirate laughed at his easy kill.

Marcia's pegasus bucked at the abrupt stop in midair, even as Marcia skewered the distracted pirate off of the poor boy. Throwing the bully off with her lance, Marcia checked to make sure he was okay, before charging toward the rest of the bloody pirates.

Mia scrambled out of the water, cold and soaked, as she tried to recover from being so violently thrown back. The offender, which was the last of the pirates standing, was fighting toe-to-toe with Titania and keeping his own. Mia charged back into the fray, but the pirate was swift in the shallow waters and using his knowledge of shore fighting against them.

With a power charge, the pirate threw both Titania and Mia back into the water, leaving both of them open. The pirate flew back, however, as he was kicked solidly by a pegasus hoof. Letting out a war cry, Marcia threw her lance right into her downed opponent.

Just as the fighting along the shore ended along with the cries of the dying, the mercenaries noted the screaming coming from the fort.

"Quickly, to the fort!" Ike called out.

* * *

The mercenaries stopped as they reached the courtyard of the fort. Many bloodied bodies were strewn around the place, all of them wearing black armor.

"Daein soldiers," Marcia commented.

"But who-"

Ike's unfinished question was answered as two laguz, a cat and a tiger, came out from the entrance, their fur bloody. With a flash of light, the two transformed into their human forms, looking none the worse for all the bloodshed.

"All the humans inside have been dealt with," Lethe reported, looking satisfied.

"Battle go well for Ike?" Mordecai asked.

Ike nodded. "But we still don't know what they were after," Ike said.

"It seems unlikely that they were merely pursuing Princess Crimea," Titania commented. "I wonder if Daein is planning to invade Gallia. Perhaps Crimea was only a stone on which to whet their blades for more war."

"No matter the motive, the fact remains that Daein crossed the border," Soren pointed out. "Under such circumstances, hostilities between Daein and Gallia could break out at any time. War will not be far away."

"So, it's war, again," Ike muttered.

"If war erupts between the beorc and laguz, it's only a matter of time before other nations become involved," Titania said. "Could Daein truly mean to set the land aflame in a blaze of war? If that happens, many of our citizens will be sacrificed on the altar of their ambition."

"Which means we, too, need to choose which way to move, whose side to take," Soren replied.

"Whose side!?" Titania exclaimed. "We shall never support Daein! Unthinkable!"

"Captain Titania, we are human," Soren retorted. "Would you truly have us side with sub- with laguz against other humans? _That_ is unthinkable."

Once again, those terms were appearing in the root of the arguments. _Laguz and beorc._

"Are you going to sit here and argue about a war that hasn't started? You beorc are all so timid! It's pathetic," Lethe hissed.

"Lethe! You must not say such things," Mordecai reprimanded.

"What do you two think?" Ike asked, turning to them. "Will it come to war?"

"Our claws are sharp. If Daein invades Gallia, we are ready for battle," Lethe replied. "If our king wills it, war will come."

"I like it not," Mordecai said. "War brings pain…sorrow."

"Enough!" Lethe called out. "We have lost much time now. Let us make for the palace. We must reach tonight's camp before the sun sets."

"Is the palace still far?" Ike asked.

"On your skinny beorc legs, it is very far," Lethe replied dryly. "But we will do as we can. Let's go."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** More pirates~! I love Fire Emblem pirates. And, yes, this is Thursday, even if it is two in the morning here. I'm about to start third shift, so I'm staying up later to get used to the routine. It's weird, but I do write better at night, than during the day. Hmm... Anyway, I have no idea how this chapter outdid the last in length, but oh well. In fact, it got to the point that I had to split the next chapter off because of the length. This story is going to be a lot longer than I expected. Meh. However, how many writers can say they wrote 7k+ words in two sittings within two days? Thanks to all my faithful reviewers, too! R&R and see you next week!

New section (Because, why not?): Recommended book this week: _The Young World_ by Chris Weitz. 4/5 "Those two questions pretty much sum up these days: a big WHY? and, right next to it, a big WHY NOT?," -Jefferson; _The Young World_.


	12. King Caineghis

**Chapter Eleven - King Caineghis**

"It's…large," Boyd commented, his neck craning back as he looked at the castle.

The castle was huge, seeming six, maybe seven stories tall. The old structure was built against the side of a mountain, soaring far into the air and probably presenting an equaling impressive view. The palace looked ancient sitting in the middle of the large forest, but seemed just as sturdy as when it was built.

"It seems…rather open," Ike commented. All around the castle was large openings and gaps where people could enter.

"Of course," Lethe replied. "The palace is a symbolic building and a meeting place, not a pile of stones to hide inside. We laguz prefer openness and nature, not tight-closed walls to stand on and look menacing. If an enemy ever came, we would meet them in the forest, not cower in the palace."

"It certainly has a beautiful view," Titania added. "Wide, open vistas. If you really try, you can see almost all of Gallia from the top."

Though Lethe didn't say anything, a small smile crossed her face from the compliment.

The group paused as they came right up to the castle, not even a small clearing separating the trees from the castle. There was more space in the openings than between them, giving the impression of a huge covered pavilion. The masonry was neat and swept clean, despite being against the forest.

"My lord Ike! Everyone!"

A figure in orange quickly strode out of the castle, a relieved expression on her face. Unlike when they had parted, she was cleaned and tidied up, her hair actually brushed out. It seemed the stay at the palace had done her well.

"Princess Elincia," Ike replied, bowing slightly.

"I…I heard about…Commander Greil," she murmured, a look of pity crossing her face. "I…I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry. We're alright," Ike reassured. "We're getting by…somehow that is."

"Oh, Ike," Elincia murmured quietly.

"The king is waiting," a laguz stated, coming out of the castle.

"Let's go," Ike said, following the guide into the castle. The laguz led them up and up…and up. After five sets of stairs, they entered a large, open hall. A large throne sat on the end of it, quickly telling them that they were in the throne room.

Only a large man stood near one of the huge openings, gazing out at the land. As they entered, the man turned, showing his huge girth. His face was framed by long red hair, almost like a mane. His very presence seemed to radiate royalty and power.

"Um…hey there," Ike said.

Titania covered her face behind him.

"Thank you for coming to Gallia Palace," the man said. "I am Caineghis, ruler of the kingdom of Gallia."

"These are the Greil Mercenaries. I am Ike, their commander," Ike introduced.

"Good, good. I'm not for all that beorc formality," Caineghis stated.

"Bowing," Titania whispered when she saw Ike's blank look.

"You have been raised well, young pup. I didn't recognize you," Caineghis continued.

"When last you were here, you were still a small child," Titania explained.

"Ha, is that you, Titania? It's good to see you again," Caineghis said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty," Titania replied, bowing.

"Still all about the formality, huh?" Caineghis commented.

"The two of you are friends?" Ike asked, only more confused. "How…how does the king know me?"

The king paused, growing serious. "I have something I must tell you about your father, Greil. Lethe. Mordecai." The two laguz snapped to attention instantly. "Leave us now. Prepare rooms, so our guests may have a place to rest and heal their wounds."

"At once, my lord!" Lethe responded, striding out with her subordinate.

"Would it be best if I were to leave as well?" Princess Elincia asked.

"No, Princess. I would have you stay. And this one also will stay," King Caineghis said, gesturing behind him. As though peeling from the shadows, a large man stepped forward, silent. "This is Giffca, my shadow. Pay him no more heed than you would the air."

"Understood," Ike replied, taking one more glance at the man. Ike did a double take as he realized the man had disappeared. "I would have Titania and Soren stay with me, as well."

"Me?" Soren asked, surprised.

"So be it," Caineghis said, waiting as the rest of the mercenaries filed out after the guide. "Now then, where to begin? Titania, how much did Greil tell his son?"

"Ike was raised with no knowledge of Gallia whatsoever, nor does he recall ever having been here," Titania replied factually.

_Raised with no knowledge?_ Ike wondered.

"Is that so? Then it is best for me to tell him all that I know," Caineghis said, turning to face the outside again. Motioning Ike forward, he continued, "Although that is not much."

"That's alright. Whatever you can tell me would be much appreciated. I…I want to know more of my father," Ike admitted. _How much of him do I not know?_

King Caineghis studied Ike for a moment before looking out toward the forest again. "You have good eyes. Honest and brave. I see your father in them. Long ago, Greil, your father, worked as a mercenary for Gallia. We forged a strong bond, he and I. To speak truly, I still do not trust the beorc. But your father was different." Caineghis looked back and nodded at Princess Elincia, "Your father, King Ramon, and his brother, Lord Renning, are also of a different king. All are…or were…exceptional men. Men in whom one could put his trust, beorc or laguz. And I cannot forget you, Titania. You are an exception as well. Among beorc females, you are very unique."

"You are most gracious, Your Majesty," Titania said.

"My father was a mercenary for Gallia?" Ike asked.

"Correct," Caineghis confirmed. "And you and your sister? You were both born here in Gallia, two of the few beorc ever born in our borders. You stayed only for a short time, but part of your childhood was spent within these borders."

"Mist and I were born here? I…I don't remember any of this at all," Ike said. In fact, all he could remember was living in Crimea and living in the mercenary fort there. To think he had lived here for a while….

"I feel your parents were carrying a dark secret, though," Caineghis continued. "When they came, they were like someone that was being hunted, I'm sure of it. Greil lived here peacefully for a time, but he didn't ever give his tale.

"I did try to find out once, over ten years ago. After your mother had been slain, your father chose to leave Gallia. Before he left, I went to him and asked him to share his past. I asked him straight out why he was being chased and even offered to help him, but I was unable to loosen his tongue. And then I heard he had returned to Gallia, and I thought I had another chance to hear his tale. His fate was black indeed. If I had been faster, if I had hastened my steps, perhaps things would have be different. I apologize."

_Hastened his steps? Then…_ "Wait, now I understand! The roar I heard, the voice…that was you, wasn't it?" Ike asked.

"His wound was fatal by the time I reached you. I could do nothing by then," Caineghis explained. "I thought it best not to interfere in his final moments, so I remained hidden but nearby in case I was needed. Tell me, Ike…at his last, did he confess anything to you? The identity of the Black Knight…did he reveal it?"

"The Black Knight? No. I don't know who he was," Ike said. "My father entrusted me with his command, told me to trust King Caineghis and to live peacefully in Gallia. He said to forget everything else."

"Is that so? I thought he had known," Caineghis murmured. "Well then, let me do as I can. If any of your mercenaries desire to live here, I will so arrange it. I will vouchsafe them homes and land. I can even provide a base for you to station in if you so desire."

"Your kindness is truly appreciated. But, speaking for myself, I couldn't live here in peace," Ike said. "Not now. I will avenge my father. I cannot so quickly forget the past…or the Black Knight."

"But Ike!" Titania exclaimed. "That's not-"

"I know," Ike interrupted. "I'm not…I'm not strong enough…yet. An opponent who could defeat my father is well beyond my reach. But that's why I've devoted myself to growing stronger. I will lead my father's mercenaries and prepare for the day when my chance for revenge arrives. I'm not going to seek out the Black Knight right now."

"A prudent course of action," Caineghis commended. "You look as one who would be more impulsive, but you are Greil's son after all."

"You've matured, Ike," Titania commented. "It seems like yesterday that you were merely a child."

"Thank you, Titania," Ike said.

"And now, I would ask a boon of you," Caineghis said. "The strength of your mercenary band, Ike, would you lend it to Princess Crimea?"

"Are you serious?" Ike asked.

"King Caineghis!" Elincia exclaimed, not wanting to force any more of her burden on them.

"Gallia and Crimea are allied nations, that cannot be denied," Caineghis continued. "However, this alliance in reality binds only the royal families. It is not respected by our citizenry, either Gallia or Crimea."

"The people of Gallia are seldom seen in Crimea, are they?" Titania commented. "Even though our nations are friends, the people of Crimea have little real understanding of the laguz. Many of our people still use that undignified name 'sub-human' when they speak of the laguz. Before my exchange program experience, even I did so."

"My father's heart was filled with shame and sorrow over what you describe," Elincia said. "More than any king in our history, he wanted to deepen relations between our people, and then…"

"Perhaps that is why Daein targeted him," Caineghis commented. "Their hatred of the laguz is well known."

"Could it really be?" Ike murmured.

"Anyway, in my heart of hearts, I would like to take guardianship of Princess Elincia and assist in the retaking and rebuilding of Crimea," Caineghis said. "However, anti-beorc sentiment is running high here in Gallia, especially with the small invasion force of Daein soldiers that recently entered Gallia's borders. The force is defeated, but my people are angered by it greatly. If we were to offer safe harbor to Elincia, I feel many of our elder statesmen would protest. They would say that we are giving Daein an ideal excuse to invade and giving a beorc priority over our own people."

"Which means Gallia can't offer Princess Elincia any relief at all," Ike stated, finally catching his point. "Is that it?"

"Put simply, it is true, unfortunately," Caineghis said. "I have advised Princess Crimea to turn to the Begnion Theocracy for aid in Crimea's restoration. She should make a formal request of Begnion and gain the support of their shields and spears to retake Crimea."

"And since passage to Begnion will require will require months at sea, an escort will be necessary," Titania finished.

"As you know, we lack the numbers to serve as a complete mercenary army," Ike said. "So, if the princess were willing to hire us as an escort, it would be an offer beyond our expectations or abilities. However, if you would offer such a position, we will do it to our best to escort. Titania, Soren, what do you say?"

"It's what you want, right, Commander?" Titania said. "Well, then, it's our job to follow you."

"However you wish to proceed is fine," Soren answered. "I will do all in my power to ensure that our road leads to success."

"Understood," Ike said, turning to Princess Elincia. "As of now, the Greil Mercenaries shall assume the honor of serving as escort to the princess of Crimea if you will so have us."

"I…I would not force you to undertake such a task…but yes, I would have you," Elincia replied.

"Princess Elincia, our journey together will undoubtedly be a long one. May we serve you well," Ike said.

"Oh, thank you very much! I only pray that I, in turn, may be worthy of your service!" Princess Elincia said.

"Then arrangements must be made quickly, before Daein has Crimea fully under control," Caineghis said. "I will send for someone to help arrange your department and journey through Gallia. For now, you need rest. A lot of it, with what you have all gone through."

* * *

"Hey, Ike!"

Ike turned to find Ranulf running up to him, his usual friendly smile showing.

"I heard you're leaving. Going to Begnion, eh?" Ranulf asked, falling in step with them.

"Hello, Ranulf. I was hoping I'd see you," Ike said. "I'd wanted to thank you for everything you've done. I'm glad to have the chance before I leave."

"Well, aren't you the dutiful one!" Ranulf teased, elbowing him lightly. "Hey, that reminds me. You were born here in Gallia, right? I knew there was something odd about you. You're awfully friendly for a beorc, you know! Oh, you might not know, but a beorc is what-"

"I know what it means," Ike interrupted. "It's what you call us humans, right?"

"Oh, knew that, did you? Well then, let me tell you something else," Ranulf responded. "When we use the word 'human,' we mean it much the way you beorc do when you call us 'sub-human.'"

"Really? It's an insult to be called human?" Ike replied incredulously. "Wow. I'm glad you told me. I would never have guessed."

"I should warn you, though," Ranulf continued more seriously. "If you run across any laguz who call you that, be careful. They are no friend of yours."

"Got it. I won't forget," Ike promised.

"But I've digressed long enough," Ranulf said, stopping the four of them. "Let me explain why I'm here. Princess Elincia, may I have a moment of your time?"

"Y-yes. Of course," Elincia replied, surprised at being addressed.

"The king asked that I give you this. Please accept it as a gift," Ranulf said, bowing as he presented a large, clinking bag to Elincia.

Having to pick it up with both hands, Elincia let out a surprised 'oh' at its weight. "What, may I ask, is-"

"Within that leather pouch is twenty thousand gold pieces…bearing plus or minus a few, since laguz do care for counting it that well. All beorc currency, of course," Ranulf said.

Elincia stood there, stunned for a moment. "I…I truly appreciate this g-generous offer, but a gift of this magnitude is not something I can accept. King Caineghis has done so much more than necessary already."

"The king is ashamed that he cannot, at this time, provide any personal support. Please, will you accept his apology and acknowledge his desire to aid you?" Ranulf pressed persuasively.

"But-"

"No?" Ranulf finished for her. "Well then, let's try this."

"Yes?" Elincia asked, trying to keep up with the suddenness of it all.

"You accept the king's gift," Ranulf began, casting a sly look at Ike. What was he planning? "Then, as payment for conducting you safely to Gallia, you hand it over to Ike."

"Come on, Ranulf," Ike interjected as Elincia seemed to actually think on it. "You can't expect her to accept this. And it's an outrageous fee, no matter how you look at it. We're simple mercenaries, not a trained, private army."

"Twenty thousand gold for the life of a princess?" Ranulf questioned, leaving his statement to hang in the air for a moment. "Perfectly reasonable, even to a laguz. In fact, it almost borders on insulting that it would be so little! Consider how you have suffered, the lives you have lost. Ten, no, a hundred times this amount would not be unreasonable."

Ike paused, unable to deny what he said, yet still not agreeable to the notion. It was apparent, however, that Ranulf had completely won Elincia over to the idea.

"I have reconsidered," Elincia said, a more formal tone entering her voice. "I will accept the king's kindness. In turn, I will present it to you, my lord Ike, as forward payment for service. You will accept it, will you not?" Elincia asked, holding it out.

Ike didn't have to turn to know that it was Soren who was nudging him in the back. It still didn't sit right with him, but Ranulf had managed to corner him. "I…I will. Thank you," Ike finally said.

"No, my lord Ike. It is I who must thank you," Elincia replied. Ike could swear he heard Ranulf chuckling quietly.

"Well, now that that's settled," Ranulf continued, "let's move on. Unfortunately, we do not have any ships here in Gallia, nor safe land transport to Begnion. If you are to find a ship that will take you to Begnion, you must return to occupied Crimea."

"If there's no other way, then we'll just have to risk it," Ike said.

"Daein doesn't have Crimea completely under wraps yet, despite their invasion being a success. However, no matter how cautiously you proceed, you're certain to run into Daein forces, and a force even your size will be considered a threat. Keep that in mind," Ranulf said.

"I understand. It's too bad we're so short on soldiers," Ike muttered, Gatrie's and Shinon's departure still fresh in his mind. "Still, there's not much we can do about that now. However, I will review our supplies carefully before we depart."

"In regard to your personnel problems," Ranulf continued, "the king has decided to lend you what aid he can. Both Lethe and Mordecai, your escorts here, will join you."

As though waiting for his signal, both of the mentioned laguz came up to the group. "I will join you, friend Ike. We fight as one now," Mordecai said.

"Mordecai! And Lethe?" Ike exclaimed with mixed feelings. "Both of you? Are you sure?"

"None of the others could stand the idea of traveling with humans," Lethe explained, though Ike caught her use of 'humans' this time. "I myself tremble with loathing at the thought of going to hated Begnion, but…when the king gives an order, obedience is the only option."

"That may be, but having witnessed the combat prowess of the Gallians, I know how fortunate we are," Ike replied honestly.

"I've no intention of becoming friends!" Lethe hissed. "Do not forget that…and stay out of my way!" With that, she stormed off, her tail lashing.

"We will fail you," Mordecai said, trying to help.

Ranulf simply laughed at it all. "You must forgive Lethe. Her tongue cuts as deep as her claws do. I will return once I've reported to the king. While I'm gone, please finish your preparations for departure. We leave in two days."

"Very well," Ike replied as Ranulf and Mordecai left.

They continued along, but the guide left the others to lead Elincia on to her rooms while they waited for another guide. Having a moment alone with Titania and Soren, Ike left his shoulders sag from all the sudden changes and revelations in the past few minutes.

"Well, that was all eye-opening," Ike commented.

"It was, but remember that your father had his reasons," Titania reminded.

"I know," Ike said. "But now we're escorting the princess…and what am I to do with all this money?"

"It will definitely help in obtaining supplies and support once we leave. This should help cover all deficits we encounter for a while," Soren explained factually.

Another laguz approached them, ending their short conversation. "Your rooms are this way. Follow me," he instructed.

Nodding, Ike moved to follow him, only to have the laguz jump.

"Hey! Not so close!" he shouted, sounding angry.

"What?" Ike replied in confusion, even as he felt Soren tensing behind him.

"Er…pardon me," the laguz said slowly. "The king has ordered us to treat beorc with kindness, but…it will take some time. I apologize. It is difficult to fight the instinct. Perhaps some memory of the slavery our forefathers suffered at beorc hands flows in our blood."

"They weren't the only to suffer," Soren muttered almost mutely behind Ike.

"I understand. I'll keep my distance," Ike said.

"Very well. Let's go," the guide said, leading them on through the castle.

_Is the gap between laguz and beorc really that great?_ Ike wondered.

* * *

"And so we have two days to prepare to leave," Ike said. "Those of you not wounded should use this opportunity to train. We'll probably be fighting a lot more before this is all over with."

And with that, the mercenaries split to get ready. Ike, meanwhile, approached the newest recruit of the merry band.

"I'm all prepped, sir!" Marcia responded before he even got a chance to speak.

"Really? You're more used to this than I would've imagined," Ike commented. "Or is it that Mist is woefully inept?"

"Aw, the Begnion pegasus knights were always moving around, so I learned to always be ready. They used to us on it all the time… Go here… Pack this… Fun stuff," Marcia murmured, her eyes getting a faraway look.

"Is that so? I can see that you have a strong sense of duty," Ike said. "Quitting the Begnion pegasus knights to join this raggedy group must seem-"

"What are you saying?" Marcia asked. "I'm happy to be here! And…um, you don't need to worry about me quitting the Begnion service, either. My decision wasn't based solely on my desire to repay you."

"You had other reasons?" Ike questioned

"Yes. I…I'm also searching for my missing brother," Marcia admitted. "He may be a dolt and a scoundrel, but he's all the family I have in this world. Remember when you found me? When we were fighting the pirates? Well, I was trying to track him down. But every time I go looking for him, I end up in some dangerous situation with ugly boat monkeys trying to kill me."

"So that's why you decided to join us, is it?" Ike said, finally understanding.

"So, are you sorry you asked?" Marcia quipped.

"Not at all. The important thing is finding your brother as quickly as possible, right?" Ike asked.

"That's the plan!" Marcia agreed.

"Well, until then, we'll be happy to have you along," Ike said.

* * *

Mist hesitated as she saw the great giant of a laguz. He was simply sitting there in the courtyard, watching a few birds, but something seemed so…dangerous all the same.

Mist jumped as Mordecai noticed her. "Hello, girl. You are friend of Ike?"

Mist looked down at her feet, unable to really form a coherent thought. "Um, yes, er, no, er…I'm Mist."

"I am Mordecai," Mordecai responded. "Did you need Mordecai?"

"Oh, uh…well…I'm sorry; it's nothing," Mist finally stuttered out, running back into the palace and toward the mercenaries' quarters. Still shaking for some unknown reason, Mist took a few deep breaths to steady herself. "Ah, what's wrong with me?" Mist berated. "I can't believe I couldn't do it. Why can't I be more like Ike? He's so casual around everyone all the time. I can't keep panicking like that."

A nearby conversation broke her line of thought. Sneaking closer, she distinctly heard Boyd and Titania talking. She was almost able to guess what it was about, too.

"But, Titania…I just can't get into training when I don't have a partner," Boyd muttered, though Titania caught it.

"Can't get into it? I thought we just went over this! Don't make me chew you out again," Titania scolded. "You're a natural fighter, but you need to train in order to-"

"Joking!" Boyd exclaimed in a near panic. "I-I'm just joking! Come on, what I just said? All a joke! Really! Oh, I'm just dying to do some practice swings! Boy, training is so much fun! I looove training!"

Boyd's ranting slowly ended as Titania left, shaking her head in despair. After she was out of earshot, Boyd swung his axe a few times and then put it down with a groan.

"That's enough for today. I just don't feel up to it right now. Maybe I'll take a quick nap," Boyd murmured, pausing in thought.

Holding back her laughter, Mist deepened her voice and asked, "Done already, Boyd?!"

Jumping, Boyd grabbed up his axe and swung it like crazy. "Oh, Titania! I didn't see you there. I was just training so hard that-"

Unable to control her laughter anymore, Mist came out from around the corner, her amusement painted across her face.

"Mist! Oh, what a jerk!" Boyd shouted. "That was a low blow."

"Hey, you're the one who tried to blow off training!" Mist retorted. "If you keep ignoring your practice drills, I might even become a better mercenary than you."

"Than me? Dream on, kid!" Boyd said with a laugh.

"Remember who my father is," Mist warned. "Fighting skill runs in the blood, you know."

"Oh, yeah? Well, we'll see about that, pipsqueak!" Boyd replied.

"Fine then, I challenge you to a match!" Mist exclaimed. Boyd was so astonished at her declaration, that he wasn't able to speak up before she continued. "I'll take that as a no, so that means I win by forfeit! Maybe next time then." Laughing, she ran off.

"Wait! I accept! You can't do that!" Boyd shouted running after her, though she quickly outdistanced him. "Man, maybe I should be practicing my running skills instead," Boyd muttered, heaving.

* * *

"You seem…depressed," Ike commented.

Lethe gave him a glare as he joined her. "Look at who I'm trapped with! Of course I am depressed…and keep your worthless observations to yourself. All of you are so slow."

"Sorry about that," Ike said, trying to make a connection. "If we were like you and didn't need to carry anything, it would be easier, but we have weapons and armor and things to get ready when we move."

"Weapons of steel are a human weakness," Lethe commented. "Without them, you cannot fight properly. We laguz have no need of them."

Ike started to nod in agreement until he noticed a knife attached to her leg. "But…Lethe, you're carrying a dagger, aren't you? That's a steel weapon."

"This…is not for fighting," Lethe slowly said, as though choosing her words.

"Then what's it for?" Ike asked, curious.

Lethe was silent for a moment before she finally answered, "I use it remove small bones from meat. It can also cut fruit into bite-sizes pieces. It has proven quite useful."

Ike didn't reply, figuring something out.

"What?" Lethe asked impatiently. "If you've got something to say, spit it out!"

"You despise beorc, but you don't mind beorc-crafted tools?" Ike asked.

"If something's good, it's good," Lethe said, not looking at him. "Denying something's obvious worth out of petty spite is foolish. It's not that I…I do not despise everything beorc. If…if every beorc could get along with us as well as you do, I'm certain…"

"Lethe?" Ike prompted as she fell silent.

"This is a ridiculous conversation!" Lethe exploded, turning to walk away. "I'm leaving now."

Ike sighed, but somehow, he felt as though he had gotten through to her, even if just a little. _Maybe the diversion isn't that great after all,_ Ike thought.

"Hello, Commander. How are you doing?"

Ike turned around to see Titania coming up to him. "Yeah. Do you have a moment, Titania?"

"How can I help you?" Titania replied seriously.

Ike paused to gather his thoughts. "I just…I wanted to know how you met my father. Was it in Gallia?"

"Um…yeah…that…"

"If you don't want to talk about it, I won't force you or anything," Ike said.

"It's not like I don't want to," Titania quickly clarified. "It's just…it's hard to talk about my past. Still…you deserve to know about your father…especially now. When I was a Crimean knight, I entered an officer exchange program and was sent to Gallia to try and bridge the relationship between the two countries. Where your father was, actually, as a sort of instructor.

"On my first day, they held a joint training session in the royal hall. That's where I saw Commander Greil's might for the first time. He took on wave after wave of knights and laguz and defeated them like they were children. His swordsmanship was brilliant, but his strength…he even took on a laguz barehanded. The other knights barely had time to lift their weapons before Commander Greil had them on the ground. He was the mightiest warrior I had ever seen. My body trembled at the thought of it."

"Whoa," Ike murmured, imagining his father doing so much so easily.

"I tried to cross swords with him, but he was so far out of my league," Titania said, chuckling. "It was laughable, really! But I asked him to train me, and he agreed. After that, whenever we had a spare hour, we would meet and spar. We soon grew close, and after a few weeks, he invited me to his home. That's when I met your mother, and when I first saw you."

"Me?"

"Yes," Titania said, smiling warmly. "You were sleeping in your mother's arms, and she was smiling. You and Mist were so adorable. The Commander looked at you two with such kind eyes…I saw a different person than the man who wielded a sword." Titania looked off into the distance, a reminiscent aura about her.

"Thank you, Titania, for telling me," Ike said, breaking her out of her trance.

"You're welcome, Ike. You're welcome," Titania replied.

"Who was that man?" Caineghis murmured, staring out over his land.

"Sir, you called for me?" Ranulf stated as he approached.

"I have an assignment for you, after you find a ship for Princess Crimea," Caineghis stated. "That Black Knight will have a greater impact than we'll probably expect. I want to know who he was and why he was chasing Greil after all these years. He'll have answers to many of the questions I have. Find him and who he is."

"Yes, my king," Ranulf replied formally. _Who are you behind your mask, O Black Knight?_ Ranulf asked himself.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** It's still Thursday, don't worry. Actually, I was in orientation and missed my reminder to update. Then swordpractice distracted, and now I'm rushing to update on our faulty homeline internet. Fun, fun, fun. Anyway, another chapter up, and though this was mainly plot and characterization, there is some fighting next chapter. I can't wait until Toha, though. I'll see you all next week. Ciao

Recommended book this week: _A Cast of Stones_ by Patrick W. Carr. 4/5 The only negative part is that is is based on Trinitarian doctrine for the church, but otherwise a good read.


	13. Prison Break

**Chapter Twelve - Prison Break**

"So, why go to Begnion?" Ike asked, trying to get a sense of the mission.

"The Begnion Empire has the largest standing army of any nation on Tellius," Soren stated. "While Begnion's stance about laguz is unsure from their recent actions, Crimea was a part of Begnion until only a little over two hundred years ago. With Begnion's help, Crimea will not only have military support, but support in rebuilding and reconstruction.

"The chances of them are helped, because Daein's independence was by violence and was the leader of the bloody Tellius Continental War. Begnion will also jump for a chance to gain territory."

"You seem rather knowledgeable about the countries' diplomatic stances, beorc," Ranulf commented.

"Such knowledge is needed to understand about anything that happens in Tellius," Soren replied dryly.

"It seems your tactician has somewhat of a growl," Ranulf joked, earning a glare from the mage. "Anyway, I wanted to see how you were all holding up with this pace."

"We're doing fine," Ike said. "Travel in Crimea is easier than Gallia's forests, no offence. I am worried about being out in the open now, though."

"None taken," Ranulf said. "But that is how most laguz feel when they leave the forest. Without a canopy overhead or trees all around, we almost feel naked."

"I'm surprised that Crimea seems…normal," Ike commented, casting another glance around at the scenery. "It doesn't feel like the Daein invasion even happened."

"We're on the western side of Crimea. The effects of the war will take time to fully become aware," Soren explained.

"He's right," Ranulf agreed. "War doesn't change things overnight. However, I want to speak with you about something with that. We can call this an early break for the group while we discuss it."

"Alright. I'll get Princess Elincia and Titania," Ike said.

* * *

"We're only a few miles away from a fort nearby. Since it is on the way, I think we should probably stop by," Ranulf said.

"Um…really?" Ike said, confused. "Why? Is there something special about this place?"

"That will be Canteus Castle," Titania commented. "Why there?"

"Daein seized it early on in the war, according to our informants," Ranulf explained. "Now, it serves as a camp for prisoners. I've even heard there are a number of Crimean retainers and soldiers being held captive in the dungeon beneath the castle."

"What?! Are you certain?" Elincia asked, trying to keep her hope from building.

"Princess, I'm hurt!" Ranulf joked. "Of course my informant is reliable. It's not as bright as it seems, however. The general over it all is a cruel man. Apparently, prisoners do not last long there. It is reported that the man is even psychotic, sadistic."

"We need to help those prisoners. They're probably be in a bad way," Titania commented.

"If we can rescue some Crimean soldiers they might decide to join us," Soren said. "That would be a major boon to the company if they do."

"Yes, it would," Ike said. "I think it's worth the risk. So, what's the plan?"

* * *

"So defiant. So certain of yourself," the large man commented, chuckling a little. "Perfect. I will enjoy watching the hope and defiance fade from your eyes. Yes, let the games begin."

The prisoner looked up at him unflinchingly, a smirk almost tugging on his lips. However, he stayed silent, opting not to respond.

"Still defiant? Good, good, I-"

"Sir!" a soldier said, standing at the opening to the cell.

"What!?" the general yelled, angry at the interruption.

"There's a problem with one of the other prisoners in block B. He's trying to fight back, sir," the soldier stated.

The smile instantly returned to the general's face. "Ah, yes. Alright, I'll be there in a moment. Don't take too much of the fight out of him," he ordered. Turning to his prisoner, he continued, "Don't fret. I'll be back before you know it. Don't let your resolve weaken now."

* * *

Ike pressed himself against the wall, making sure not make any noise. "How did you know about this entrance?"

"How do you think our informant got in?" Ranulf quietly retorted.

"Quiet," Mia whispered, slipping up next to them with Mist right behind her.

Ranulf rolled his eyes in amusement. "The question now is how do you open these cells and free the prisoners? How you figured out a plan yet?"

"Soren said the jailer would have them," Ike whispered. "We've no choice but to steal them. The risk is too great to chance taking down a guard instead. We'll have to move with caution. We don't want to take on the whole garrison with just the four of us."

"Which means we stay close to the walls and avoid being seen or heard. Easy," Ranulf said. "I can- Hold on. Hey! You there!"

Mia and Mist shushed him, though it was too late as he had already shouted.

They all fell into silence as a person seemed to materialize out of the shadows from the opposite wall. Dressed in dark colors, the man seemed small and lithe, but a dangerous presence seemed to come from him.

"I have business with Sir Greil. Where is he?" the man asked.

"You seem to be sorely lacking in social etiquette, aren't you? What do you want?" Ranulf asked.

"I'll speak with Sir Greil and Sir Greil alone. I know he is your commander. Now take me to him," the man repeated.

"What you ask is impossible," Ike said. "Commander Greil is dead."

"Well, that is a problem," the man said, a surprised look crossing his face for a moment.

"Who are you?" Ranulf demanded.

"Call me Volke," the man stated. "Sir Greil hired me. I'm in…intelligence, you could say."

"My father hired you?" Ike echoed.

"You are Sir Greil's son, correct?" Volke asked. When Ike nodded, he continued, "You'll do. Sir Greil hired me to investigate something. You pay my price, and I'll give you my report. Deal?"

"How much?" Ike asked.

"Fifty thousand," Volke said after a pause.

Dumbfounded, Ike took a moment before finally responding. "That's a bit steep."

"And worth every penny," Volke stated.

"I don't have that much. Give me some time," Ike said, not wanting to let a thread to his father go so easily.

"So, you're willing to pay?" Volke asked.

"My father hired you. He must have had a good reason," Ike stated.

"Are you sure, Brother?" Mist asked quietly. "That's a lot. How do you know he's telling the truth?"

"We'll know when we see the contents of that report," Ike said.

"So that's your plan, eh?" Volke said. "Listen, you get the report when I get paid, and I'm not waiting around until then. I'll keep my information for the time being. Call me when you've got the gold. Stop into any tavern along your way. Tell the barkeep you've need of a fireman. You'll see me within an hour." The fireman turned, already leaving.

"Hold a moment!" Ike said, an idea forming. The man turned, waiting. "You said you were in intelligence, right? Is information the only thing you sell?"

"Come out with it. What are you asking?" Volke asked.

"Locks. Can you pick locks?" Ike asked.

"Simple thieving? Sure. Fifty gold pet lock," Volke stated, sounding amused.

"Pretty steep, huh?" Ranulf commented.

"Will you help us break into these cells here?" Ike asked.

"As long as I get paid, I've got no complaint," Volke said.

"Ranulf, do you have any objections?" Ike asked.

"Hey, you're the Commander. If you want to hire him, it's your choice," Ranulf said. "Seems like the kind of guy I would get along with. Righto! I'm off. Good luck and all that."

"What? Wait!" Ike said. "You're not going to help us here?"

"Much as I would like to, I have a job to work on," Ranulf replied. "I will rejoin you when I'm finished."

"I see. Well, good luck to you, then," Ike said.

"Yes, and to you as well!" Ranulf said, running off back the way they had gone.

"So, what's my job?" Volke asked.

"According to the plans, this dungeon has two wings, right?" Ike said.

"A hundred gold."

"Uh?"

"Confirming the layout of the dungeon will cost you 100 gold," Volke stated.

* * *

"Uh…tell me something, will you?" the new prisoner asked after a few hours of silence. The only other prisoner in the cell didn't answer at first. "What's going to happen to us? Those Daein soldiers took my friends away, and they didn't never come back. What did they do to them?! Oh, something bad happened! I just know it!"

"Quiet, fool! Keep your cowardly mutterings to yourself," the other prisoner said, still pacing at the back of the cell. "It matters not what vile torture they devise. A true knight of Crimea is bold, steadfast, and strong. They've tried to keep me silent, but they will never stop a true knight of this great nation. I care not if they pull out my nails with tongs or insert pins into the soft flesh of my underbelly as they say or yank-"

"STOP IT!" the new prisoner shouted. "I can't bear torture! I'm not some professional soldier! I'm just part of the militia! I can't believe I left my family behind for this. Will I ever see them again? Oh, I want to go home."

The other prisoner paused, a sympathetic look passing over his face. "Curses," he muttered angrily. "If only I had a weapon of some sort. I'll free us. I swear it on my status as a knight. These people don't deserve this."

* * *

Ike slipped along quietly, following the soldier in front of him as the man went about his watch. Ike made sure to stay a full stride outside of the torch's reach, wary of detection. The man simply walked along, never looking behind him so far, but that could change.

The fort was small, and the rarely used dungeon even smaller. There were only six large cells, with a path that would take them right along each without diverting. The dungeon was laid out more for simplicity than for prisoner keeping. Soon, they would be reaching the first cell.

So far, he had seen no trace of Volke. The man had slipped into the shadows after receiving the command to unlock the doors and just disappeared. The man couldn't be found, so Ike was starting to have doubts, especially since they would need him soon.

The guard paused ahead and glanced to the side to look in the first cell ahead. The man snickered, but continued on after a moment. Following behind, Ike approached the cell. The door to the cell was full length iron bars, providing the only view into the room. Standing in the middle of the room was a robed figure, completely still.

_Where is Volke?_ Touching the lock, the door opened ever so slightly. Taking a deep breath, Ike eased the door open just enough to slip into the cell. He paused as the door creaked, but the guard had already gone on.

Ike let out his pent up breath as he slipped into the cell, the other two following close behind. The figure shifted a little, but didn't otherwise respond to their entrance. "You there," Ike said, approaching the figure. "We've come to rescue you."

"Are you in earnest?" the man asked.

"Yes. But you're not a soldier, are you?" Ike commented. "Your clothing gives you away."

"I am…a pilgrim," the man replied slowly. "My name is Sephiran."

"You're a monk?" Ike questioned. "Why would they imprison you with war prisoners?"

"I was arrested in a nearby village, where I was tending to wounded Crimean knights," Sephiran explained. "I received no trial but have nevertheless been kept prisoner in this place."

"I see," Ike said. "We've come here to liberate the prisoners of war here. You should take this opportunity to escape."

"You will set me free? That is most gracious of you," Sephiran said, bowing. "If you've no objection, I would ask your name."

"I am Ike of the Greil Mercenaries," Ike replied. "Please, you should leave while you can. Mia will lead you out safely."

"Thank you. Perhaps we will meet again, Ike," Sephiran said.

Mia waved him over after checking the hall and led him back the way they had come. Closing the door, Ike and Mist moved into the shadows outside the door's visibility range. After a few minutes, a light passed by, the sentry still going on his rounds. It paused by the door, but continued without note.

Ike slipped into the hallway with Mist and began to follow the soldier again. It wasn't long before Mia caught back up to them. Soon, they reached the next cell, the soldier walking on without pause.

Ike pushed the door open and slipped in, immediately stopping the others from following. Holding down his nausea, Ike glanced around the room for anyone alive, trying to not focus on the scene in front of him. The cell had become a torture chamber, most of the strange devices covered in blood. Bones were piled near a few devices, while other unidentified messes were everywhere, sending shivers down Ike's back.

Seeing no one beside a few hanging and obviously dead men, Ike pushed the others back into the hallway and closed the door. At their questioning looks, he shook his head and waved them on, already knowing the scene would haunt his dreams in the night.

Ike almost walked past the next cell, so distracted by the last. Inside, two men were sitting against the back wall. They stood up quickly as the group entered. Seeing one about to speak up, Ike shushed him quickly. "Stay quiet. You're Crimean soldiers, right?" Ike asked. "Come on. I'm here to rescue you."

"S-seriously? I'm not dreaming again, am I?" the larger man asked, a country accent in his voice.

"I'm a mercenary in the employ of Princess Elincia," Ike said, getting a startled reaction from both. "I'll give you all the details later, but the Princess has ordered the release of all her subjects from the prison. We have to move."

"The princess?" the other prisoner questioned. "Praise Ashera, she is alive!"

"What? The princess? I don't remember the king having any children," the first prisoner commented, confused. "Well, wait for me to stretch a bit. Sorry, I'm stiff from this hard floor… Oh! Cramp! Cramp!"

"Oh, for the love of-" Ike cursed under his breath. "Keep it down! Come on, this way!"

"I will serve the princess and help," the other prisoner said, not moving. "Give me a weapon and I, Kieran, will assist in any way I can."

"We don't have spare weapons on us," Ike explained. "We're only here to free you, not fight."

"Ike, it'll be harder for us to head all the way back now each time," Mia commented quietly.

"There's an armory down here where they store all their plunder," Kieran continued. "Armor, weapons, valuable items, you name it."

"An armory?" Ike murmured. "Ranulf didn't mention that. I wonder if Volke would know."

"Fifty gold," a voice said. The man appeared from the shadows a moment later.

The larger man let out a startled scream, but Kieran covered his mouth quickly.

"Put it on the tab," Ike replied.

"It's right past the last cell on the left. A wooden door without a lock. Usually no guards. Several caches of goods…slightly diminished after my visit," Volke rattled off.

"Alright, we'll stop by-"

"Footsteps!" Mist whispered urgently.

The group quickly moved into the door's blind spots. Footsteps echoed through the hall as the guard passed by. Ike let out a tense breath as the guard went on.

"Let's move, now!" Ike commanded, leading the growing group out into the hall.

* * *

"Are ya'll a'right now?" Nephenee asked, bending down to the two other girls.

The older one nodded, wiping her hands. "Just needed a good cryin' is all," she muttered.

"S'alright," Nephenee reassured, patting her back.

"Will we really be dying down here?" the younger girl asked quietly.

"Help will…come," Nephenee said, crossing her fingers where they could not see. "I…I'm sure of it."

"How?" the older asked.

"Well-"

They fell silent as a guard passed by, eyeing them weirdly. Nephenee shivered a little at the look, but he continued on and the light with him. Nephenee gasped, however, as the door opened, and several figures darted in.

"Who are you?" Nephenee asked, standing in front of her two friends.

"I'm Ike," Ike responded, looking around. With the last two empty, he had half expected this cell to be empty as well. Four women were here, though. One was standing protectively in front of two, her aqua hair distinguishing her from the others. One last figure was huddled in the corner, barely stirring. "You're Crimean soldiers, right? I've opened your cell. Let's get out of here. I'll fill you in on the details later, but for the time being, you'll just have to trust me."

"I'll…wait, Brom, is that you?" Nephenee asked.

The large man from before nodded, grinning. "Yep, it is. Good to see you're a'right, Nephenee. Looks like we be gettin' out of here."

"So ya'll not with that mean fella?" Nephenee asked.

"No. Get ready. We need to leave," Ike commanded.

Nodding the lead girl got the others to get up. When she approached the figure in the corner, it flinched, but slowly got up to join them. The figure was huddled tight in a tattered robe, but Ike could still tell something was different about her.

"You're a laguz, aren't you?" Ike asked.

The girl flinched, but then started in surprise when she recognized his way of address.

"Don't worry, we don't mean you harm. Let's get you all out of here," Ike said.

After a soldier passed, Ike led them out into the hall, flinching as the enlarged group made considerably more noise than before. Ike loosened his sword from his sheathe a little, staying ready. The path led right past the armory, the last room on the floor.

As Volke had promised, the wooden door was unlocked. Ike glanced around the room, full of boxes, but didn't see anyone. Waving the others in, he quietly closed the door behind them. "Alright, let's see what's around here and get out."

"This is mighty fine looking armor they got here," Brom commented, looking at a set of large black armor. "I think this would be mighty helpful in fighting."

"We can't stay long," Ike said. "Mia, take Mist and find whatever you think we need. Everyone else-"

Ike was interrupted as shouting was heard from down the hall. "The prisoners are gone! Sound the alarm!"

Cursing under his breath, Ike starting giving out orders, even as he pushed a loaded crate in front of the door. "Everyone grab a weapon, armor if you want. We'll have a few minutes before they think to look for us in here. Once they do, though, we'll have a whole garrison coming down on us. We need to be out before then or we'll be trapped."

After a few minutes, Brom had don the black armor and taken a lance, while Kieran had a set of red Crimean armor on with a hefty axe. Nephenee had blue armor on with a lance, while one of the other girls took a bow and the last took a staff. The laguz stood away from the others, not taking a weapon, though Ike knew she didn't need one.

"Alright, we'll take the way out we came in," Ike said. "We'll engage only the soldiers we need to. Once we're out and regrouped with the others, we'll take a stand out in the trees."

Ike shoved the crate aside and eased the door open. A soldier ran by and stopped to stare as he noticed Ike. Leaping forward, Ike stabbed him before he could raise an alarm. It didn't help, though, as a voice from down the hall took up the alarm as the dead man slumped to the ground.

"Let's go!" Ike yelled, charging out into the hall.

Five soldiers charged from either end of the hall, expecting the advantage. Mia and Kieran came out and with weapons flashing, forced the soldiers back until they were defeated. With a nod to them, Ike led them on through the hall toward the exit.

They didn't get far before several more soldiers charged them, but were inexperienced, especially in the tight quarters. They only encountered a few more soldiers before they got to the area where the exit was, only…

"What happened to the tunnel?" Mist asked.

The support beams in the recently concealed entrance had collapsed, bringing down the tunnel with it. Mia beside him had gone white, probably from knowing how close she was to being in there.

"We'll have to take the regular way up and out," Ike said, turning the group around toward the stairs down the hall.

"But if we do…" Mist murmured, leaving her statement for Ike to finish.

_If we do, we'll be facing the whole of the garrison from the inside out,_ Ike finished.

* * *

"Where are they?" General Danomill wondered, drumming his fingers on the stonework of the fort's battlements. "They couldn't have gotten far."

A soldier came running up to him, almost out of breath. Danomill growled at the small endurance the soldier was showing and planned to arrange to have extra drill duties for all his subordinates. The soldier snapped a sloppy salute as he said, "Sir!"

"What is it? Are the scouts that found the tunnel back?" Danomill asked.

"Sir, the tunnel was collapsed as commanded, but…the scouts haven't returned," the soldier said.

"Is that all?" Danomill asked, a growl behind his voice.

"N-no, sir! The prisoners have been found down in the dungeon of the fort, sir!" the soldier reported.

"And it took you this long to tell me something like that!" Danomill shouted in rage. He backhanded the soldier, who stumbled to the side and fell screaming off the battlement. "All soldiers, to the dungeon, take the prisoner captive!" Danomill bellowed. As the soldiers scrambled down toward the fort, Danomill chuckled quietly, "So, they resist, do they? Ah, this will be fun to see."

The soldier paused as he entered the fort, leaving himself completely open, as he saw the prisoners charging at him and the outside. Ike stabbed him and kicked him off of his sword into the outside light.

"We're out, let's go!" Ike shouted, leading out into the courtyard.

The group halted, however, as the scene around them came into focus. Several soldiers littered the courtyard, ready to charge them. A few archers even stood on the battlements, arrows at the ready.

A deep, booming laugh grabbed their attention. "So, I send to get them and they come to me," a large armored man said loudly, his voice carrying well. "Look who's come to play, everyone! We are so very happy to see you all. And some of you are even new! Now then, are you ready to become my prisoners and live a life of eternal bliss within my lovely dungeon? Guards, try to keep them alive, will you?"

The soldiers charged, weapons at the ready. Ike let a yell fly from his lips as he ran to meet the closest man, knowing that he would be at a disadvantage if too many came at him. Mia took on the same strategy, charging out with a speed that surprised her opponents.

Kieran took his large axe and also charged a soldier, heading for the gatehouse. The man stabbed at him, but Kieran's training took over and he slipped past the thrust and chopped into the man's strong arm, effectively disarming him. "Take that, you Daein fiends!" Kieran shouted, chopping into another man.

Brom and Nephenee stayed back and covered the other girls, support being given by the archer and healers. Simple, quick thrusts kept the soldiers at bay, while their pilfered armor kept most of the opposing blows from hurting them.

"Just like stacking hay back home, eh, Nephenee?" Brom commented, though he didn't look at calm as he sounded. Nephenee nodded, but didn't speak as she focused on not being skewered.

Danomill glanced over as he heard screams from the battlement. In a flurry, the few archers that had been waiting to take advantage of the rebels were thrown off the wall, cuts and slashes lacing their bodies. In their place was a green, furious looking, large cat.

"Ah, the sub-human prisoner," Danomill commented, smiling. "Such a prize. I thought the fight had left you, but I guess not. Must I teach you another lesson? If you behave for me, I'll even build a special cell just for you!"

The cat laguz let out a loud yowl and leapt toward him. Pulling his sword, he prepared to stab her, only to be distracted as an arrow flew past him. The small prisoner in the courtyard looked agitated at missing, but he didn't see anything else as the laguz landed on him, her jaws already around his unprotected throat. Despite struggling as much as he could, the cat clamped down, ending his life.

The fight ended as quickly as it started, the front gate slowing opening as though recognizing the prisoners' victory. "Commander!" Titania flew in on her horse, axe at the ready. She paused as she saw that the enemy was defeated.

"Titania, it's over," Ike said. "But I'd rather not stay here any longer. Let's get back to the merchant convoy."

* * *

"I've brought the Crimean soldiers who were being held prisoners," Ike announced, as they reached the waiting group of mercenaries.

Queen Elincia stepped forward, unsure if her hope was founded.

"Princess Crimea!"

Elincia started as one of the men, dressed in red Crimean armor approached. "Oh, yes. Quite right."

"I am Kieran," he introduced, falling to one knee in front of her. "I served under General Geoffrey, as leader of Crimea's fifth platoon. My platoon had the honor of escorting you from the palace during Daein's attack."

"Really?" Elincia murmured, both surprised and hopeful. "You were there when…"

"I was," Kieran admitted. "Lord Renning ordered my platoon to accompany General Geoffrey and serve as your escort to see you safely out of Crimean and to Gallia's king. But we failed you…and when you were lost to us…I believed my worthless life was at its end…. Yet here you are! To think I would be so blessed as to see you again. Such emotion."

"Sir Kieran, were there any others?" Elincia asked quietly.

"Such terrific emotion, so- I beg your pardon?"

"Did anyone other than yourself survive?" Elincia repeated, unable to keep her hope from building.

"Of course!" Kieran reassured. "Though I was the only one unfortunate enough to suffer the misery of captivity. General Geoffrey and several of his soldiers fought off the Daein attack. They were able to slip away. Even now, they wait in Crimea, hoping for one last chance to strike a blow against Daein."

"Geoffrey…he is alive?" Elincia murmured, her fears allayed. "How those words drive off the shadows across my heart. "Thank you, sir Kieran. Thank you…for surviving."

"You are too kind, Your Highness," Kieran said. "I…I cannot expect such a gift, such an opportunity, at redemption as this. To serve you again is the greatest reward I could ask for. For as long as I draw breath, I will stand ready by your side! This, I swear."

"Thank you, sir Kieran," Elincia replied.

"Alright, we all know where Kieran stands," Ike said. "What about the rest of you? You have all been freed from prison and have a choice. Will you recognize Princess Elincia as the rightful heir to the Crimean throne? Will you fight for her?"

"Look here, my name's Brom," the large man introduced. "We're just simple country militiamen from the same territory. Now we don't know much about nobles and stuff. Kings and queens don't matter much when you're workin' the fields. 'Course, we know we'll be in trouble if someone takes our fields away from us, so that's why we joined the militia! This king of Daein's no friend of ours. And I hear he's doing terrible things, too. Vile tortures with rusty nails and…and more! What's going to happen to my family? I left them all back home, and I'm so worried I can hardly see straight. That's my concern."

"If you can defeat the king of Daein, will this country return to the way it used to be? Is that what you're after?" Nephenee asked quietly.

"It is my hope. I may not be as powerful as my father, but I will never abandon Crimea," Elincia stated.

"You sound like a lady who stands by her word," Brom commented. "Looks like my choice is easy!"

"Mine too. I'm Nephenee," the aqua haired girl introduced formally. "I'll fight fer you to help my land."

"I'll fight in your name," Brom agreed. "I'll help you and yours, and we'll send those Daein egg suckers packing!"

"And you two?" Ike asked, turning to the other two girls.

"W-we…we just want to go home," one of them admitted.

"We didn't know war would be like…this," the other commented.

"You are free to go," Elincia assured.

As the two left, Brom placed a hand on Ike's shoulder. "Don't take it personal like. It's just…there were twenty-three of us when we got there." Ike shuddered as the thought registered.

"I beg your pardon."

The group turned as the monk from before approached them.

"O blessed saint," Nephenee greeted, smiling for the first time.

"Master Sephiran! You live!" Brom exclaimed.

"Brom, Nephenee, are either of you wounded?" the man asked, concern on his face.

"We're fine, but what about you?" Brom asked. "You were jailed for helping us. I'm so sorry! Oh, I hope they didn't hurt you!"

"It is nothing to fret about," Sephiran replied. "Everyone is safe, and that is what matters."

"Except the ones who didn't make it," Nephenee murmured, staring at her feet.

"Pardon me, may I have a moment?" Ike asked, not wanting to bother the two new members as they mourned. Once they were off to the side, Ike got straight to the point. "Who are you?"

"I am a monk on pilgrimage," he instantly replied. "My name is Sephiran. Thanks to your efforts, I have been freed from my imprisonment."

"A monk, really?" Ike asked.

"Yes," Sephiran confirmed. "As I said, I was arrested while treated the wounded Crimean soldiers. I was scheduled to be…executed on the morrow, though I fear worse was facing later today. I owe you my life. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"You don't have to thank us," Ike said, his suspicions not yet doused. "However, I am curious about your situation. Why were you aiding Crimean soldiers?"

"Do you question my story?" Sephiran asked, sounding amused.

"You're a monk on pilgrimage as well as an ally of Crimean resistance fighters?" Ike summed up questioningly. "Under the circumstances, do you blame me?"

"Tell me something, Ike," Sephiran said, appearing to change the subject, "If you came across a wounded person, could you ignore his plight?"

Caught off guard by the sudden question, Ike paused to think about it. "Normally…no, I could not," Ike admitted. "But in times like these, where it means risking my own life…I don't know. It's tough to say."

Sephiran laughed at his truthful answer. "You're quite honest. However, if actually faced with such a choice, a man such as yourself would not hesitate. If faced with an individual in pain, you would act instinctively. Your body would not wait for the command."

Ike stared at him for a moment, wondering at his wise sounding words. "Who…who are you? Really. You're so calm, so full of peace. I can't believe you're a simple monk. At all."

"If you'll forgive me, I must be going," Sephiran said, completely ignoring the question. "Fare thee well, young warrior. I am certain that we will meet again."

As Ike watched the odd monk walk off, he suddenly felt a presence nearby. "Ike."

Turning, Ike found Volke standing casually behind him. "Oh, hello, Volke. What do you want?"

"Who is this?" Titania asked, looking suspicious.

"This is Volke, a man in the intelligence factor," Ike explained. "He picked the locks to the cells as well as informing us of the armory in the fort. He says he was hired by Father."

"I was thinking about traveling with you for a bit," Volke said, spinning a small knife through the air. "I'll be in the general area, so if you need anything, you can call me. I'll help you out…for a fee, of course."

"What did you say?" Titania asked.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Ike asked. "In times such as these, there must be many parties that need…intelligence."

"Well, you've sparked my curiosity. Taking on a garrison with a few prisoners? And besides," Volke said, pausing for a moment, "No, we'll just have to leave it at that."

"That's not acceptable," Titania stated, taking over. "How could we just trust such a shady person?"

"Don't be so inflexible. It's not as if I'll be joining your merry band or anything. This is strictly business," Volke explained.

"And yet you-"

"Titania," Ike said, trying to calm her down.

"I believe this is a good opportunity," Soren stated, joining the conversation. "We will almost certainly have need of this man's talents. He is a dubious character at best, but at least we know his motives. Everything begins and ends with gold. He'll be easy to control."

"Soren, he's standing right there," Ike reminded the tactician, though he noticed Volke didn't even flinch.

"I don't think he minds," Soren commented, shrugging his shoulders.

"Very well, you may do as you like," Ike said.

"Excellent. Call me if you need anything," Volke said, leaving.

Ike turned his attention to the laguz they had rescued, but she was gone. Ike looked all around, but apparently, she had already left back for Gallia. "Oh, well," Ike murmured.

"Soldiers, thieves, and monks, oh my!" a voice called out teasingly. "What an odd band of characters you've attracted," Ranulf commented as he approached.

"Ranulf! Have you finished your errands?" Ike asked.

"Well, yes and no, but I'm done for now," Ranulf said. "But still, about those characters…"

"Yes, they're rather mysterious, but determining who is a friend and who is a foe is something I must be able to do," Ike explained. "But it's just so hard sometimes."

"That's only because you don't have enough information to base your judgment on," Ranulf explained. "All we can do now is press on."

"You're right," Ike conceded.

"Well, on to Port Toha!" Ranulf happily announced.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that makes for our obligatory prison chapter. Didn't come out exactly as planned, but then again, the last time I did a jailbreak chapter…let's just say this is a major improvement, in my eyes anyway. Volke will be a more humorous character to write, I can already tell. Kieran seems to be shaping up well, too, though I'm still not too sure. See you all next week, virtually speaking. And just a reminder: Thanksgiving is only two weeks away!

hannahbananaonthesavanna: Thank you for the review. The support convo flowing well is what I was most worried about with last chapter.

Recommended book this week: _The Circle _(a saga) by Ted Dekker 5/5 A great, spine tingling, end-of-the-world, adrenaline laced book. I recommend starting with _Black_. Never have two worlds been so connected.


	14. Toha's Betrayal

**Chapter Thirteen - Toha's Betrayal**

"Here's our ledger," Muston said, handing the convoy's inventory to the local guard.

The guard glanced across the paper, a blank look on his face. Nodding, he handed the paper back and grunted, "Go ahead."

Nodding, Muston led the wagons on into the bustling city of Toha.

"Why didn't they question about your load of weapons?" Ike asked once they were pass.

Muston chuckling, waving the paper at him. "Few occupations require one to learn to read. A merchant is one of them, but a guard is definitely not."

"That's why merchants are one of the easiest ways to enter a town without notice," Ranulf commented, grinning under his cloak. "And so, we're here! Welcome to Toha, Crimea's westernmost port city," Ranulf announced, making a sweeping gesture at the hubbub around them.

Ike stopped as he looked around, spellbound by the hustle and bustle of the large city. People rushed about their daily activities, merchants hawked their goods, and the local watch lazily patrolled the area. It was just too…normal. "What's with this place?" Ike asked indignantly. "The people are going about their business as though nothing has happened. Why aren't they worried about Daein? About the war?"

Ranulf looked around, his smile disappearing. "It's because this area is fairly isolated. The war's effects won't have reached this far, yet. Daein's influence is still relatively small, and so life goes on as before. Daein's plan is to seize the capital, then slowly and steadily expand its sphere of influence until it controls everything."

"Surely these people have some idea of what's happening, though," Ike insisted.

"Ignorance is a form of bliss, though, is it not?" Soren commented. "These people don't know what it's like to lose a war, and they don't want to know. Crimea as a nation has always been blessed by peace. Perhaps this is due to the temperament of its rulers, but the country hasn't seen serious warfare for centuries now. While minor skirmishes with the kingdom of Daein have been legion, only the eastern borderlands have taken damage or been influenced."

"And yet, even I know this peace will not last," Ike retorted. "When we met Daein forces on our scouting mission, they attacked us merely for being within Crimea. These people cannot truly think they can escape the war, can they?"

Soren snorted in amusement. "Humans are shameless creatures that carelessly ignore any misfortune which does not befall them directly. They can, and often do, turn a blind eye to all manner of wickedness so long as it does not touch them or their kin," Soren spat angrily, as though from experience. "They will bow their heads, condemning those victims for bringing calamity upon themselves, and then they will cast their eyes toward heaven in thanks while their neighbors lay dying around them."

"But the war is happening here, not their neighboring nation," Ike said. "This is their home, not someone else's."

"When the Daein army darkens their doorsteps, perhaps they will understand," Soren continued, regaining his usual calm façade. "When the peace they take for granted is shattered, and their sons and daughters slaughtered in the streets…perhaps then will they comprehend the misfortunes they so long pretended not to see. I have no sympathy for them."

Shrugging after his long speech, Soren turned back to the others and said, "I must be off to procure any items we might need outside of the merchants' assortment." And with that, the mage walked off, his black robes swishing behind him as he went.

"My goodness, the nastier the truth, the blunter he gets," Ranulf commented somberly. "Quite a delightful staff officer you have there."

"He, um…he has an undeniable streak of severity in him but…but this?" Ike said, slightly disturbed by his friend's mood. "Something's bothering him, that's for sure."

"It's to be expected," Titania said, though she sounded doubtful herself. "Even I'm a bit shocked by this place, honestly. Can they truly be as placid as they appear? Soren's a very empathetic young man. The emotions of this place may have proven to be too much for him."

"Ignoring impending doom because you cannot prevent it," Ranulf murmured. "Fatalism is by nature a disheartening beast. Well, for all those born with nothing, there are those born with everything. Perhaps those who never notice the difference are the ones we should envy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ike asked, his head already too full of philosophy at the moment.

"Oh, I was talking to myself," Ranulf said, sounding as though he still was. "Pay me no mind."

Shaking himself, Ranulf's usual smile returned as he said, "Well, I'll be off to charter a ship for us. While I'm gone, you should get your supplies squared away completely. I'm sure that the journey ahead will require a lot of packing."

"Ranulf, I'll go with you," Titania offered.

"No, no, that's alright," Ranulf assured. "You should help supervise the supply acquisition. Most people can overlook something when packing for a long haul. You're going to be at sea for months, you know?"

"I know that, but…" Titania trailed off, looking worried.

"What is it, Titania?" Ike asked.

"She's worried about me," Ranulf explained. "She doesn't want to leave a solitary laguz wandering around a beorc city."

"But I thought Crimea and Gallia were allied nations. Port Toha's the closest port to Gallia. Why would a wandering laguz be cause for concern?" Ike asked, confused.

"Well, it shouldn't be, but…"

"Do you remember what King Caineghis told you? The friendship between Crimea and Gallia still exists only between the ruling classes," Titania said. "It hasn't taken root in the minds of the common citizenry at all. Even towns right next to the Gallian border don't tolerate laguz much at all, which is the same for beorc in Gallia."

"That being said," Ranulf interjected, "things have improved quite a bit since King Ramon ascended to the throne. The reports of hunts and such other horrors for us laguz have all but disappeared. But don't worry, I'll be fine! I've got connections, see? Just like back at Canteus Castle. It's not like I'll be roaming the docks begging for passage."

"Alright then, the job is yours," Ike said, though he couldn't help but add, "Please be careful."

"You, too," Ranulf said. "Don't mess anything up!"

* * *

The mixed smell of sweat and mead hit the swordsman like a wave, but he ignored it as he approached the bar. He only got a few customary glances, though none of them too friendly. Sitting in an empty stool up front, the barkeep scrutinized him for a moment as he cleaned a mug with a none-too-clean cloth.

The swordsman placed a gold piece down and slid it across the table. "Something edible."

Guffawing at the request, the barkeep filled the mug with some weird substance and placed it down for him. The myrmidon tried not to gag at the smell, but at least tried to sip some. The smell didn't betray the drink's taste, either.

"Hey there, you a traveler?"

The swordsman turned to find a young man smiling at him, though he noticed the smile was fake. "Of a sort," he admitted.

"I'm sure such a great warrior such as yourself will find yourself needing something!" the man commented. "If you stop by my humble shop, you'll find the best deals in town! Whattya say? Interested? I'll even open my shop temporarily just for you!"

_Shady, very shady._ "Sounds…interesting. Listen, I'm new here. Can I ask you a question?" the swordsman asked.

"No problem! You can ask me anything!" the man exclaimed. "Especially if it's about my low, low prices!"

"What do the townspeople think of Daein and the war?" the myrmidon asked. "You knew they were coming well in advance. Didn't anyone think to flee Crimea?"

"Flee? Don't be absurd!" the merchant said.

"But Crimea lost the war, right?"

"Yeah, I know," the man said, shrugging. "And honestly? That doesn't really affect us common folk, ya know? I mean, you should know yourself even if you are a traveler. The truth is, we don't care who sits on the throne. To us, they're all just faceless beings who rule from on high. If they tried to raise taxes or something, you better believe we'd protest, but otherwise…

"I mean, take the king of Daein. You have the look of a foreigner. He's just another man, right? Monarchs are mostly one and the same. If we keep working, he can keep living the high life. So it's not like he's going to treat us poorly or anything. As long as we can live our lives and have a little happiness, we aren't going to worry about it all too much."

The man paused, but then quickly added, "Oh, but if we were invaded by Gallia, well, that's a different story altogether, really. A man is just a man, but being ruled by a beast? If our country were overrun by those savage beasts, who knows what could happen? Now _that_ would scare us all out of house and home." The man laughed at his statement, as though it was a big joke.

The merchant abruptly stopped as a ring of steel sounded. The swordsman stopped, his sword half drawn as a warning. "I think I prefer my quiet solitude for the moment. Find another customer for your shop."

"Y-yessir!" the man exclaimed in a much higher pitch of voice. He quickly retreated from the tavern as the myrmidon sheathed his sword once more.

"I suggest you learn something about my place, boy," the barkeep said with a warning tone. "Drawing a weapon will get you thrown out. Fighting will get you more than you give, and cost you for repairs as well. I'm not unfamiliar with stopping a brawl."

"I understand," the myrmidon said, nodding his assent. Taking his drink, he tried to swallow another mouthful of whatever his drink was. It was probably time to move on. There would be no point in pausing here, with the obvious sentiment of the citizens.

"Pardon me, buddy."

Glancing over, he saw a large, armed man grinning at him.

"I haven't seen you around town before, but I see you know what a sword is for. You a traveling mercenary?"

"Of a sort," the swordsman replied, finding this to become monotonous fast.

"You look like a man who knows his business," the brute continued. "If you're looking for work, I've a proposition for you."

"A proposition?"

"I run the vigilante group that helps keep our fair town safe. The watch captain, though we can't really be called a proper watch or anything. A strong man like you would be most welcome for however long you plan on staying."

"Thanks, but I've got plans already set," the swordsman said.

"Oh, really? That's too bad," the man said, shrugging away the rejection. "Heading out to sea?"

The swordsman shrugged. "Maybe."

The captain laughed loudly. "Cautious to the end! I like that! We really do need men like you. Men with wits. Especially with what we have planned soon."

The myrmidon knew the man was trying to rouse his curiosity, but he decided to indulge the man for a moment. "What do you have planned?"

"Why, something to really stir the blood of our citizens!" the man replied. "We're arranging a sub-human hunt soon. It will be perfect. A small foray into Gallia, and we'll earn honor, glory, and even some gold if we capture one of the beasts alive. When other men hear of our accomplishments and abilities, we'll be sought out from every province in the kingdom!"

"Sub-human?"

"Yes," the vigilante confirmed. "It will be the hunt of the century, too. Two score men signed up so far."

The man's enthusiasm waned as he noticed the swordsman's silence. Finally, the swordsman spoke, "Well, with such an event coming up, who can pass down the opportunity? I think I'll join, actually."

The captain laughed, slapping his new recruit on the back. "Good to have you around. In fact, I think I have just the weapon you'll need to face off against those stinking beasts. What's your name, fella?"

"I'm Zihark," the swordsman replied, forcing a smile.

* * *

"What're you doing way out here?" Nephenee asked as she approached her armored friend.

"Ah, just sitting about out of all that trackin' those people be doin'," Brom said as he sat against the city's walls.

"Mind if I join ya?" Nephenee asked.

"Ah, I'd be glad of the company," Brom replied.

Nephenee sat down beside him, her blue armor contrasting with the stone and Brom's dark gray armor.

"Why are you wearing your helmet? Doesn't it get hot?" Brom asked.

"I just feel…out of place here. Never been to a city before, you know."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Brom said. "Has the commander talked to you?"

Nephenee paused a moment before answering. "Well…he thinks I'm ill because of how I speak."

Brom laughed good-naturedly. "He must not be used to our accent, though…you do tend to drop in volume as you finish talkin'. You also don't say much to others."

"I just…don't feel right talking to them," Nephenee admitted, her voice almost a whisper. After a moment of silence, Nephenee noticed Brom staring at some stones in his hand. "What are you starin' at?"

"Oh, this is sort of a good-luck charm," Brom said. "My family and I picked these stones out when I left home. Nicest out there. We never had much money to get something, so we gathered these from our farm back home and put it in this leather pouch. They're not much to look at, but it means a lot to me. Every day, I take them out and talk to them like they're my family. 'How is everyone?' 'I'm out here doing the best I can.' 'Don't worry. I'll be home soon.' Just stuff like that. I know it sounds foolish, but if I don't do this…I won't…I won't have the courage to fight."

Nephenee looked at the smooth, black stones Brom had in a completely different light. How was her family doing back in Ohma?

"Don't worry about my feelin's now," Brom said, misinterpreting her silence. "You can laugh. Acting like this at my age, what a silly man I am! I should be setting a better example for you."

"No…no…I…I understand, Brom," Nephenee said. "After the dungeons…well, I wish I had something like that from back home."

"Here," Brom said quietly, slipping a stone into her hand. "Maybe it will help you."

"Thank you, Brom," Nephenee said, wiping her eyes from the tears that began to well up.

"Don't go cryin' now, girl," Brom admonished, though not unkindly. "You're…you're going to get me all started, too."

* * *

Kieran strained himself to the max as he swung his axe in ever faster arcs as he went through his forms. Prison life had taken the edge off his abilities, but he was determined to get back up to par in double time.

"Are you ready for the journey? You won't fall to seasickness again, will you?"

Kieran turned to find the wounded companion of the group watching him from the back of a wagon. "I was born ready! I don't need anything! Even as we speak, many of my fellow Crimeans are suffering at the hands of Daein. If I cannot rush to their aid today, then I can at least prepare myself for the day when I can."

"Still as excitable as I remember," he commented, smiling kindly. "Hard to believe you hadn't gone past captain, yet."

"Wait, it's you!" Kieran exclaimed, suddenly remembering the man. "I could never forget that squint! How did I miss you before!? Knights of Crimea, twelfth regiment…your name is Oscar! The same Oscar I sworn as my eternal rival!"

"…Yeah, that's me," Oscar admitted. "You look good, for being a prisoner and all."

"As always, your manner is listless and inappropriate. It befits one who would call me foe! You were discharged three years ago!" Kieran exclaimed, his thoughts running into one another. "What are you doing here now?"

"I'm attached to the mercenary company," Oscar explained.

"Aha! Could it be…you dastard!" Kieran exclaimed, his thoughts continuing on still. "You hope to distinguish yourself by meritorious service and gain the glory that is rightfully mine such as purposefully injuring yourself! Admit it!"

"Look, my duty is-"

"Blast you! Curse your name! Curse the name of Oscar and all who call him kin!" Kieran shouted, receiving weird looks from the pedestrians. Oscar sighed, though he wasn't surprised. "I will never let you surpass me!"

"Kieran…Kieran!" Oscar shouted.

Kieran stopped his rant for a moment, leaving the silence afterward quieter than normal.

"You don't need to go into rant like that all the time, you know," Oscar admonished. "I didn't have anything like what you said in mind. It was all just circumstance."

"Oh…" Kieran said, calmer at the moment. After a moment of silence, Kieran continued on a more serious note, "Well, you helped rescue and care for Princess Crimea. You have my heartfelt thanks. She…for us, she is our one solitary hope. In this one instance, you have bested me, in serving her where I have failed."

"As I said, it was mostly circumstance," Oscar added. "However, it wasn't just me who helped. Our commanders have led us and are the ones who deserve the credit. For now, let's work together to make sure she's safe."

"Alright…but don't think we're on friendly terms just yet!" Kieran added.

"Oh my…what did I do now?" Oscar asked.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten our second year of enlistment!" Kieran exclaimed. When Oscar didn't show recognition, Kieran continued, "The year we completed horsemanship? There was a final race to end the year. My beloved mare and I were flawless, but you still beat us by the smallest of margins!"

"…Oh, are you talking about that race you challenged me to?" Oscar asked, amused at the memory. "Yeah, that was fun…though I thought the distance between us then was at least three lengths-"

"Liar!" Kieran exclaimed, cutting him off. "Deceitful, lying, squinty coward! That was the very moment I marked you as my archrival! Don't pretend not to care!"

"Oh, so that's why. I had no idea-"

"But why?!" Kieran suddenly said, moving on. "I must know why you left the Crimean knighthood without a word of explanation! I devoted myself to training with my horse! I worked day and night so I could best my archrival…and thanks to my extreme devotion…I didn't realize you were gone until six months later! Delinquent! Reneger! I will no longer speak to you!" Kieran stormed off, not waiting for an answer.

"Wait a sec, Kieran!" Oscar called out in vain. "How is that my fault, though? And why does he squinty, too?"

* * *

"Still working, Mist?" Titania asked, seeing the girl washing the clothing.

"Yeah, I just…don't feel like I do enough," Mist said.

"Mist, you do enough already," Titania said, picking up a piece and beginning to wash it alongside her.

"Titania! I can't have you helping me with all you do!" Mist exclaimed.

"Nonsense," Titania retorted. "I do no more than you do around here, so let me give you a helping hand. Besides, these clothes are in a sorry state, really."

Mist nodding in agreement. "Traveling for weeks in the forest doesn't do them good."

"Speaking of which," Titania said, grabbing Mist's sleeve, "your sleeve is coming apart completely here. See?"

"Hey, you're right!" Mist exclaimed, not realizing it before.

"I saw the whole company is in need of a fresh set of clothing, wouldn't you?" Titania asked. "How about we head to the market? Clothing is an important asset of traveling, too."

"I…I can't! There's so much work to be done around here. I'm not sure I've got the time, really," Mist said, looking around at the various tasks she had assigned herself.

"You're pushing yourself too hard, Mist," Titania admonished. "Everyone will appreciate your work, but you're leaving yourself no time to relax!"

"Yeah, but…doing the chores helps me relax!" Mist admitted. At Titania's stern look, Mist added, "What? Don't look at me that way!"

"Don't give me that excuse!" Titania retorted, a playful tone betraying her stern look. "Come on, today we're heading out and having a shopping trip, just you and me. Come on, let's see what this place has to offer for us."

"Titania?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you," Mist said.

"You're welcome, Mist," Titania said.

* * *

"Looks like everyone's going to be a while, yet," Ike commented, unhappy with the delay. A restless air had slowly been building in the town for some reason he couldn't place. It made him nervous.

"My lord Ike, are you ready to go?" Elincia asked from beside him, glancing curiously around at the stalls nearby.

"Me? As long as I've got my sword, I'm always ready," Ike replied.

"A sword? That's it?" Elincia asked surprised.

"Well, as long as I've got my cape, I can sleep just about anywhere. And as for food, well…something always turns up," Ike replied offhandedly, wondering where Ranulf was.

Ike's attention returned to Elincia as she burst out in giggles. "That's delightful," she commented.

"It is?" Ike asked, confused.

"Yes, very much so," Elincia said, still giggling. She had never met someone as…direct and literal as the Commander.

"Princesses…I don't think I'll ever understand them," Ike muttered under his breath

A commotion began near the gates of the city, catching everyone's attention. Almost immediately, a crowd gathered around the entrance in curiosity. Soon, the sound of clanking metal rose above the din and hubbub of the citizens. Even before they filed into the market area of the town, Ike knew the Daein soldiers had arrived.

"Attention citizens!" The crowd had left an empty ring around the soldiers and now they fell silent as the cry bearer spoke up. "We've received reports of Crimean army stragglers hiding in this town! From this point forth, the Daein army will blockade all points of entry! No one comes or goes without our leave! The harbor is also closed! No ships will be allowed to sail!"

"What about our commerce!?" someone yelled indignantly.

"Yeah! How will we trade?" someone else shouted.

"Hold your tongues, curs!" the soldier retorted. "Daein will not tolerate traitors or criminal refugees! Several prisoners have escaped with suspected outside help. If you know what is best for you, turn these people in!"

The soldiers broke ranks into smaller squads. The crowd didn't protest so openly anymore, but Ike heard disassembling among the people, seeming irritated not by the soldiers, but the blockade on trade and travel.

"Daein soldiers," Elincia commented, looking pale.

"I know. All we can do is move toward the docks and try not to be discovered," Ike said. "Do you see Ranulf?"

"Not yet," Elincia admitted.

"Wait, there he is," Ike pointed out as the robed figure made their way over to them.

"Things sure are heating up, aren't they?" Ranulf commented as he reached them. "Guess who had an arrangement with Daein already?"

Ike grinded his teeth, but forced himself to ask, "How are things on your end?"

"Everything's set," Ranulf replied. "All you need to do is sneak down to the harbor. You'll be met there by a man with a dusky pallor. His name is Nasir. Nasir is a man you can trust. I've explained your situation to him, and he's willing to help. If you can reach his ship safely, he'll take care of everything and deliver you to Begnion. His ship is the largest at the docks."

"Aren't you coming, too?" Ike asked.

"I was planning on it, but…Daein's movements have me concerned, and…I have a little unfinished business. I'll stay behind and see what's going on. So-"

Ranulf fell over in a heap as a young woman accidently fell into him. Mortified, the woman apologized immediately, "Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going, and…"

Ranulf laughed it off, dusting his robe as he stood up. "No, pardon me-"

By the time Ike realized Ranulf's hood had slipped off, it was too late. The woman screamed upon seeing Ranulf's ears, his identity revealed. "Su-sub-human!"

"Blast," Ike cursed, pushing Elincia backed away from the crowd that instantly appeared.

"I-it's true! A sub-human!" one man commented. "How dare you come prowling around here!"

"It's so scary!"

"Go on! Scat!"

One man shoved Ranulf back roughly. Ranulf let him, choosing not to respond.

"Get out of here, you beast!"

Again, Ranulf was shoved, and then the rest of the townspeople joined in, each taking a turn of shoving him around the tightening circle. The crowd quickly transformed into a mob as more and more people joined in.

Ike was about to try to intervene, when a large hand gripped his arm. "Ike! We must leave!" Mordecai told him, his own cowl pulled tightly over his head.

"What? No! We have to help Ranulf," Ike stated.

"All of this noise will attract the attention of the Daein troops," Lethe explained, appearing on his other side.

"That's why we have to hurry up and help-"

"He'll be fine!" Lethe hissed. "Leave him."

Mordecai nodded in agreement. "Ranulf is strong. Even stronger than me. It is alright."

Ike shook Mordecai's hand off. "Ranulf has no intention of defending himself! Look, he's not even changing forms! I can't just stand by and watch as he gets murdered!" Ike yelled. Drawing his sword, Ike charged the crowd.

"Ike! Wait!" Mordecai called out.

"…Idiot human…" Lethe muttered.

"Stop!" Ike shouted loudly as he reached the edge of the mob. "Get out of my way! Keep your hands off him!" At the sight of his bared sword, the townspeople quickly made way for him to reach Ranulf. Ranulf was curled up on the ground, covering his head and stomach. Ike turned around slowly, making sure everyone saw his sword and intentions.

"Who do ya think ya are?" one man shouted. "Why would a human want to protect some sub-human?"

"He's a friend to this monster!" the girl who had started it all yelled. "I saw them talking earlier!"

"What's that to you?" Ike retorted, waving his sword some as a few tried to get closer.

"Hey, the Crimean royals had sub-human companions, didn't they? Maybe you're one of those army guys the Daein troops are searching for!" a young man exclaimed. Upon coming to that conclusion, the man turned around and shouted at the first soldier he saw, "You there! Daein soldiers! There are some suspicious folk over here!"

"This way! Hurry!" the soldier shouted, running off for aid.

Ike cursed as the sound of armor came closer. "Are you mad?!" Ike shouted at the citizens, Crimean one and all. "Your king was murdered by Daein! And now you're going to cooperate with them?"

A few in the crowd gave pause at the way he had put the question, but the young man who had gave them away, spoke up again. "I heard the king was teamin' up with those sub-humans! That's what got him killed!"

"Yeah! That's right!" someone agreed. "If we need allies, I'll take flesh-and-blood Daein humans over some fanged sub-human freak!"

"Yeah! At least we know what we're getting! Trust your own kind!"

Ike cursed under his breath again as the crowd began to gain confidence again. "You people are sick and insane! Get out of here!" With a threatening wave of his sword, the people scattered screaming.

Keeping his sword drawn, Ike helped Ranulf up. "Are you alright?"

"Why did you come for me?" Ranulf asked, rubbing a swollen spot on his face.

"Because some fool kitty was going to lay here and get beaten to death instead of defending himself!" Ike retorted.

"Ah, Ike. What would you have me do?" Ranulf asked, shrugging. "Gallia and Crimea have formed an alliance. I cannot jeopardize that by harming these people, no matter what ill they may bear me."

"Even if none of them care two figs for their own country?" Ike questioned.

"Even if," Ranulf affirmed. "They're citizens of Crimea, after all."

"Well, I'm not Gallian, so there's no reason for me to hold anything back!" Ike replied.

"Ike! Listen to me!" Ranulf demanded, grabbing his shoulders. "They think you and I are allies! If you attack, to them it's no different than if I do so myself! So…"

"Let me guess…you're telling me to let them go, avoid the Daein pursuit, escape notice, get to the docks as soon as possible, find a man named Nasir, and get everyone on his boat while shedding as little blood as possible. Is that is?" Ike stated.

"Exactly!" Ranulf agreed, smiling. "I don't care what anyone else says, I think you're pretty bright!"

"Alright, I'll play along," Ike said. "But mark my words, if they attack, heads will roll!"

"What? Hey!" Ranulf exclaimed. "That's not going to do us any good!"

"Lethe, Mordecai, get Rhys, Rolf, and Mia here now," Ike commanded. "We're getting out of here!" Ike got ready to fight as a squad of soldiers suddenly came into the open area, weapons ready.

"Good luck, Ike," Ranulf called, suddenly undoing his cloak. It fell in a heap around him. "You'll be fine. As for me…I think I'll play a little game of cat and mouse with these Daein fools." With a bright flash, Ranulf transformed into his cat form and yowled at them.

"The Gallian sub-human! After him! Don't let him get away!" the lead soldier shouted.

Ranulf almost seemed to be chuckling as he ran right at the squad, veering away at the last second. By the time the soldiers got over their initial fright, Ranulf was behind them and loping off at a fast pace. The soldiers quickly set up a pursuit, leaving the mercenaries alone.

"Come on, we need to get to the docks," Ike said, directing his group.

"My lord Ike, what of the others?" Elincia asked.

"We planned to meet up at the docks if anything went wrong," Ike explained. "The merchants are already there, with Ilyana, Oscar, and Kieran. We need to get going and meet up with them."

The group moved slowly, Ike setting a pace where they could keep the princess safe. The princess complicated the process, since if they got in any fighting, she would be vulnerable. The townspeople were in a riot, everyone running everywhere, with little to no order left. It seemed word of the laguz sighting had spread quickly.

"Vigilantes! The sub-humans!" someone shouted.

Ike looked over to see an old man pointing their way, specifically at Lethe. With a start, he realized her tail was visible despite her efforts. The townspeople quickly retreated from them, in which several guards saw them.

"Where's the sub-humans everyone's screaming about?" one large guard said, stepping forward.

"Huzzah! The Toha vigilantes are here!"

"Grab those guys and turn them over to the Daein army!" the old man shouted. "That will prove our allegiance and gain our village favor!"

"If you want sub-humans hunted down, I'm your man!" the vigilante said, laughing. He drew a crude looking sword and pointed toward Lethe.

"Go on," Lethe whispered, slipping her cloak off. Mordecai copied her movements. "We'll deal with these humans and catch up. Shouldn't take too long."

"What? No-" Ike's command was interrupted as the two transformed and charged right through the screaming crowd.

"You won't escape, beasts!" the vigilante yelled as he chased them.

"So much for not shedding blood," Ike muttered, leading the other four on. Despite the commotion, they were quickly accepted back into the crowd as they focused on getting away.

* * *

"Listen to me!" the general shouted, addressing his personal soldiers. "Do not let a single Crimean soldier escape our grasp. They will have to leave by the gate or here at the docks, so do not let your guard down." Turning to a runner, he continued, "Sweep the entire town! Arrest anyone suspicious!"

"General Mackoya!" a messenger said, saluting. "Sir, the local vigilante group is searching for the sub-humans in the vicinity. What is your orders?"

"Very well. Let them do as they please," the general replied, sending him off.

"Yes, sir!"

Mackoya turned as a cerulean haired man approached him. "Pardon me, are you the commander of these forces?"

"I am. And who are you?" Mackoya asked gruffly.

"I'm captain of the large ship moored here. My name is Nasir," he introduced. "I stopped by to accomplish some brief piece of business, but…your soldiers are now preventing me from setting sail. I need to leave this place."

"I apologize for the inconvenience," Mackoya stated, thinly veiled irony in his voice. "However, we are trying to stop some Crimean soldiers from escaping. To that end we need the cooperation of all citizens…ship captains included.

"My ship is a simple merchant vessel, sailing under the flag of the Begnion Empire," Nasir stated. "If I present such documentation, surely it will prove I have no ties whatsoever with Crimea."

"Under Daein rule, such…Begnion papers are nothing more than fish-wrap," Mackoya commented.

"Yet-"

"You called yourself, Nasir, correct?" Mackoya said, cutting him off. "Protest too loudly, Nasir, and we may think you a Crimean sympathizer. If that were to happen, who know what…unfortunate fate might meet your simple merchant ship…"

Nasir glared at the man's threat, bristling at such a tone. "I see," Nasir said after a pause. "So be it." Nasir moved off, boarding his ship once more.

"You there, soldier!"

A soldier quickly came up to him, saluting. "Sir?"

"Strengthen the watch on this ship," Mackoya said, gesturing to Nasir's boat. "That man is up to something…I can feel it. No matter what happens, that ship must not be allowed to set sail. Burn her and sink her first! And keep an eye on those merchants nearby. They're acting suspicious."

"Yes, sir!" the soldier replied, moving off to follow his orders.

Mackoya moved on, following the path down to a bordered off house. Checking around before entering, Mackoya slipped in and closed the door firmly behind him. "Now then, where is our special guest?" Mackoya said, mostly to himself.

"I'm right here, General Mackoya," a deep voice replied from the shadows.

"Oh! Sir Black Knight!" Mackoya exclaimed, losing his earlier confidence. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"No, I just arrived," the Black Knight stated. "Let us proceed. I would hear your report."

"There are no problems whatsoever. I've nothing to report, save the tedium of it all," Mackoya replied. "The farther west we travel, the weaker the Crimean fighting spirit becomes. Each town displays less and less resistance. Now they literally throw wide the gates at first sign of our approach! With duty as humdrum as this, I worry that my troops may become sloppy and lose their edge."

"As a fellow warrior, I can sympathize with your plight," the Black Knight said, though Mackoya couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic.

"I thank you for your understanding," Mackoya said.

"This town was not scheduled for subjugation until much later," the Black Knight said. "Tell me, why are you here now?"

"Yes, as to that…" Mackoya said, trying to make himself sound confident. "Mere days ago, a castle to the south that held Crimean prisoners of war was attacked and the captives freed. The perpetrators were Crimean soldiers accompanied by sub-humans. According to our intelligence reports, their trail led here."

"I see," the Black Knight said flatly.

"The princess of Crimea is said to have fled to Gallia," Mackoya continued. "If we can capture this band, we may gain information on her location."

"Do you require my assistance?" the Black Knight asked.

"I thank you for the generous offer. However, if you were to enter the fray, it would be over in a twinkling. My men are starved for combat," Mackoya explained. "I would beg your restraint so that they may be allowed some…entertainment."

"The field is yours," the Black Knight said. "Turn your soldiers loose, and may their blades run red with glory."

"Your graciousness is greatly appreciated," Mackoya said, bowing as he left.

* * *

With a hiss, Lethe and Mordecai turned around as one to face their grown group of followers. Every soldier and vigilante they had passed had joined the pursuit. Now, they would face the consequences.

Mordecai roared as he crashed into the first soldier, his claws rending into his chest as he reached out and took another man's arms into his jaws. The rest backed off as he let his first two victims go, but not enough before he was on the next man, his claws lashing out with powerful swings to bring each man down quickly.

Lethe focused on quick, slashing moves, neutralizing them as effectively as possible. A slashed ankle or wrist stopped a man just a fast as a stab through the heart, though not as permanent. The group was quickly put out of order, though their screams would likely be heard for a long distance.

The two laguz reverted to their human forms, barely panting after their exertion. The group of fighters lay around the path, wounded, but alive. "Cursed humans. I wish I could do more," Lethe muttered.

"Must not kill men of Crimea," Mordecai reminded.

"That doesn't apply to Daein, though," Lethe retorted.

They both spun as a new scream split the air. A man charged them, sword raised for an attack. With a shock, they realized it was too late to transform. They were defenseless.

The man's scream suddenly died off as a foot of metal sprouted from his chest. Looking dumbfounded at the death wound, he fell silently to the ground. In his place, a slate haired individual stood, his bloody sword held at the ready.

"You two must flee!" he stated.

"Flee?" Lethe echoed. "You flee!"

"I joined this vigilante group so that I could help you laguz escape when the chance arouse," the man continued. "Listen, I'll distract the townspeople. While they're worried about me, you can make good your escape."

"L-laguz? How do you…?" Lethe asked.

"You will betray your friends?" Mordecai asked, sounding angry.

"I told you, they're not my friends. I am an ally to the laguz," the man repeated. "You need proof? There!" With a flick of his wrist, he threw his sword down in front of them.

"Why do you drop your blade?" Mordecai asked. "That bright metal tool is your only fang."

"I need you two to believe that I'm not the enemy," the man explained.

"…I see," Lethe muttered. "You're not an enemy, that much at least I'll believe."

"Thank you," the man said, retrieving his weapon. "Now, you must hurry away from this place. More soldiers will be here soon."

"No, we cannot flee. We have fr-friends with whom we must board a ship," Lethe explained.

"Then I will join your group," the man stated.

"Don't…don't be ridiculous!" Lethe spluttered.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"I am Lethe, but-"

"That's a good name," the man replied.

"That's beside the point!" Lethe exclaimed, though her cheeks lite up. "You-"

"I hear more coming," Mordecai rumbled.

"Whoops! I don't think we have time for formal introductions," the man said, gesturing for them to follow. "I am Zihark. Well met, Lethe!"

"H-hold it!" Lethe called as Mordecai obliged the strange swordsman. "I have not agreed to this!" Balling her hands into fists, Lethe stormed off after them, muttering curses all the way.

"Hold it!" a soldier cried out, stopping the three mercenaries.

"Run!" Boyd called out, charging away from the Daein soldier.

"After them!" the soldier yelled, beginning to chase them.

"I'm not meant for runnin'," Brom protested, panting as he tried to keep up with the lithe mercenary. "This armor don't help none, neither."

Nephenee, silent besides her breathing, ran alongside him, her lance at the ready as they herded themselves toward the lighthouse.

"Don't worry, running will shed those pounds, making it easier as you go!" Boyd encouraged, looking back at them. Not looking, his foot hooked on low fence, flipping him head over heels into the ground.

"Do ya think he's injured?" Brom asked, stopping to check on the unmoving fighter.

"Nah, he's only unconscious," Nephenee said, after checking on him.

"Well, it looks like we'll hav' to fight anyway," Brom commented, turning to face the squad of soldiers bearing down on them.

Nephenee nodded, bringing her lance around to face the men. The first man to reach her stabbed at her with his lance. Deflecting it with her small buckler, Nephenee whacked the man upside the head before whirling it around to whack him on the side of the neck with the blunt end. The man fell quickly, and Nephenee flashed out with the lance to catch the next man on the throat, crushing his wind pipe with the blunt end. With one more twirl of the lance, she stabbed a third man in the chest.

Brom kept the others back with the reach of his lance. As one tried to attack, he took it on the side of his armor and used his advantage to stab the man in the side. Another man tried to take advantage and stab at him, but Brom caught the part right behind the point, stopping him. A third soldier took his move and snatched Brom's lance right out of his other hand.

Before the situation got worse, a figure flew by, one man going down with a hoof to the head, while the other was stabbed by a lance. The pegasus rider landed, the soldiers having been finished off.

"Good to see ya," Brom said, groaning as he stooped over to pick up his lance.

"Barnacles, why aren't you guys heading to the pier?" Marcia asked.

"He knocked himself unconscious," Brom explained, pointing to Boyd.

"Here, I'll carry the poor fella," Marcia said. "Bring him to me."

"Alright, up you go," Brom said, handing the still unconscious Boyd to Marcia.

"Alright, see you two there," Marcia said, flying off with her burden.

They were almost to the dock when the young man started coming around. "Wha-?" Boyd stopped as he stared up at the pink-haired girl carrying him. "Wow! One sweet dream after another! Will you be my girlfriend?"

"In your dreams," Marcia retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly," Boyd stated, grinning as Marcia groaned at his pun.

* * *

"Commander Haar! Wake up! This is no time to be sleeping!"

Commander Haar stirred from on top of his mount. He looked lazily over at his subordinate with his one good eye.

"A sub-human has been spotted!" she continued. "Come, let us join in the thrill of the hunt!"

Commander Haar shook his head and yawned. "Mmm…let's not. Even if we don't life a finger, Mackoya's pups will take care of everything. We were to guard the gate."

"Battle glory awaits!" the young woman retorted. "Would you allow others to steal this chance from beneath your very nose?"

Commander Haar yawned again and shrugged. "Go entertain yourself, will you? Fight a soldier or lance a peasant or…what you will. But for the love of flying, stop interrupting my sleep! You haven't stopped all day!"

"Oooh! You're such a-"

Haar interrupted her mutterings, not caring. "The fighting? Wake me when it's done." And with that, Haar leaned forward and fell asleep once more.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. "I'm going myself!" Pulling on the reins, her wyvern began to take off, but Haar forestalled them.

"Jill, hold a moment."

"Yes?" she replied innocently. "Have you changed your mind?"

"You'll wait here with the rest of us," Haar commanded, serious. "We don't move unless we're attacked. That's the word from the top."

The red-haired lady growled her dissent, but didn't attempt any further attack.

* * *

"That's the docks, there," Titania said, leading Mist and Soren behind her.

"Do you see the others?" Mist asked.

"The wagons are off to the side with the merchants, but several soldiers are still guarding the docks," Titania reported.

"We should wait for the others before storming the docks," Soren said.

As they reached the merchant convoy, Kieran and Ilyana joined them to report that they were the first there. "We were the closest," Titania said, though she looked worriedly toward the rest of the city.

"There they are!" Mist exclaimed, pointing.

Ike soon appeared at their side, Princess Elincia, Mia, Rolf, and Rhys in two behind him. "Who all's here?" he asked.

"Just us," Soren stated.

Ike glanced around, sizing up the opposition on the docks. "We need to clear the soldiers from here. Otherwise, we'll never get clear of the pier. Princess Elincia, you will need to stay with the rest of the merchants until it's safe."

"Yes, milord," Elincia said, nodding her assent, though she appeared a little shaken.

"Then let's go!" Kieran shouted, charging at one soldier. The soldier had barely noted that he was being attacked when Kieran's axe chomped into his shoulder.

The rest of mercenaries charged the soldiers, while the mages and Rolf picked off any dangerous targets. One mounted individual was aiming a bow right at Ike, but Rolf quickly picked him off, first shooting into his firing arm, and then into his chest, killing him. After the mounted man fell from his steed, the soldiers lost their cohesion, and the rest of men were cleared out.

"Now we need to find a man called Nasir," Ike said, looking around at the empty docks as the last few mercenaries arrived.

A blue haired man leapt off the largest of the boats and approached, unarmed. "Are you Ike of the Greil Mercenaries?"

"Yes, are you…wait, it's you!" Ike exclaimed, memory of their last meeting at port coming back.

Nasir smiled, nodding in confirmation. "Yes, it's me, Nasir. Let's hurry before reinforcements arrive."

* * *

The Black Knight strode down the path, his stride not hindered in the least by his thick armor. Ahead, the last of the mercenaries were boarding the ship, the plank lifting off the pier.

"Now, how to proceed," he muttered, still advancing toward the ship.

"You're not impeding that ship. I won't allow it." The Black Knight stopped as a lithe man ran between him and the ship.

"One of Gallia's beast warriors…I've met you once before," the Black Knight stated. "Yes…at the castle near the sea of trees."

"From where I'm standing, we've actually met twice," Ranulf corrected, trying to bide for both time and information.

"Oh?"

"I saw you that night…standing in the light of the full moon," Ranulf said. "The night you murdered Sir Greil."

Ranulf raised an eyebrow when the Black Knight chuckled at him. "So you were the one traveling with the beast king, eh? Interesting. By measuring his aide's strength, I will naturally learn more of the king's true power."

"Hate to tell you this," Ranulf said, getting ready to fight, "but my king is not to be measured against the likes of me. He is far beyond that."

"All the better," the Black Knight said. "Now then, let us begin."

The Black Knight drew his long, polished blade as Ranulf transformed into his beast form. Ranulf darted forward and slashed at the man. His claws failed to penetrate the armor, and before Ranulf could back away, the Black Knight darted forward just as fast and swung his blade right into Ranulf's side, leaving a long, deep wound.

Groaning, Ranulf shifted back to his regular form, out of energy. "Why…why did my attack do nothing?"

"You fight impressively, if speed was everything," the Black Knight commented. "However, you are no match for mine."

The Black Knight raised his sword to end it, when an aura of healing energy surge into him, closing the wound and giving him the strength to stand. Both of them confused, they turned to see a robed figure approaching them.

"Rise. Leave this to me," the man ordered, his eyes not straying from the Black Knight.

"You…you were with the prisoners," Ranulf stated, not yet leaving.

"This knight will not raise his hand to me…correct?" Sephiran said, directing his statement to the Black Knight.

The Black Knight didn't respond, staying silent.

"Go now, quickly!" Sephiran commanded.

"If you insist!" Ranulf said, backing away from the armored figure. "I'll give proper thanks when next we meet." With a flash of light, he transformed and headed out, noting that the ship had already left.

A young soldier ran up to the two men facing off. "M-my lord Black Knight! A ship is departing against orders!" he reported. "If we ready our own ship and set sail without delay, we can overtake it immediately!"

"Listen to me, Daein general," the monk said, authority coating his voice. "You will withdraw from this place. I will not allow you to pursue that ship."

"Who are you supposed to be, fool?" Norris, the soldier, asked, sneering. "You've no idea who you're speaking to, do you?"

"Gather you men," the Black Knight said, cutting him off from further comment. "Withdraw."

"Y-yet we-"

"I will not repeat myself. Do it now," the Black Knight said, a warning clear in his voice.

"Yes…yes, at once!" the soldier said, heading off to gather his troops.

* * *

The night air seemed peaceful after all the commotion earlier in the day in Toha. Norris turned to his subordinate after the report, skeptical. "Are you sure that's true?" he asked.

The soldier nodded. "Yes! You can ask these two for more details."

The soldier shoved two men forward to speak for themselves. The older man glared at their mistreatment, but turned to Norris. "The two of us, we're here representing the townsfolk."

"You say that a green-haired lass boarded that ship?" Norris demanded.

"Y-yes!" the man stuttered, unnerved by the soldier's intensity. "She had a very noble bearing about her. And she was beautiful."

"Her name was…Ellie? Ellen?" the other man commented, thinking. "They called her something like that."

"It's true!" Norris said, half to himself. "Princess Elincia," he muttered, chuckling. "My luck has changed!"

"All of us, all the townsfolk, are ready to cooperate in any way we can!" the younger man stated, eager to get on his good side. "If you would keep that in mind…um…"

"Believe me, I understand your…loyalty," Norris said, snapping a finger.

"Well then…" the older man prompted, waiting.

A soldier came up to Norris, saluting. "Get these two worms out of here. Find the hardest physical labor in this town and get these fools started," Norris commanded. "Work 'em from dusk to dawn without stopping. Work 'em until they can no longer move! You got that?"

"Yes, sir! Understood, sir!" the soldier said, grabbing each man with a vice grip.

"B-but, that's…"

"Why?" the older man demanded. "Why would you…?"

"Stop your whining," Norris said, sneering at them. "How else am I to reward worms vile enough to sell their own princess to the enemy? Enjoy your payment, you greedy dastards!" Norris walked away laughing at their astonished denials.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So, I had fun messing with this chapter just a bit, but more importantly, this chapter is now the longest so far. Yeah! Thank you bunches for the recent detailed reviews. Very helpful, and I'll try to apply them. Unfortunately, I do not think I'll be able to update next week. Go ahead and boo, yeah, yeah. I was going to try, but I've got cooking to do, meals to eat, and now I've got to work on _Thanksgiving!_ I am now completely against Black-Friday shopping if it means forcing me to work seven hours _before_ Black-Friday actually starts. So, I guess that means I'll see you all the first week of calendar winter. Technically, winter has already arrived for us Hoosiers. So, have a great Thanksgiving everyone! Ciao.

Recommended Book this Week: _Ranger's Apprentice _(series) by John Flanagan. 5/5 One of my favorites series really. It will most likely be in the young adult section, but it is still a very stirring series. It covers many different cultures, styles, and ideas, and will probably aid in any writer's block you have. Check it out, today.


	15. Storm at Sea

**Chapter Fourteen - Storm at Sea**

Ranulf doubled over as he reverted to his regular form, huffing after his long exertion. He had been running as long as he could, and his exhaustion was showing in it. "I doubt the enemy will pursue me this far, at least," Ranulf muttered, taking comfort in that. He wouldn't have to run like that anymore.

"A warrior such as you, wounded? Did a beorc give you that scar?"

Ranulf jumped as the fellow laguz seemed to materialize in front of him. "Master Giffca!" His sudden movement jarred his cramps, doubling him over again. It didn't help that the old wound still ached.

"The king told me to come and check on you. Don't move," Giffca ordered, quickly checking the tired laguz. "You're banged up a little, and probably out of shape, but nothing appears to be broken or bleeding."

"There's one among the Daein army whose power is overwhelming," Ranulf explained, sitting down. "To move with such speed with all that armor. I tell you, it's not right! And now, the king's forced to use you, his shadow warrior, to check up on me. Our ministers are as obstinate as ever. No matter what happens, they will not approve or trust an alliance with the beorc."

"Nothing to be done about that," Giffca replied. "Every one of the older retainers has memories of laguz subordination. Even the king. If Princess Crimea were not King Ramon's orphan, I doubt even he would be willing to aid her."

"Perhaps you're right," Ranulf admitted, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "At any rate, the princess and the others are now safely at sea."

"And the watchdog? No signs of carelessness, I presume," Giffca questioned.

"Of course not. Even the elders will bend their ears to hear what that one says," Ranulf quickly answered.

"…Your other mission?" Giffca asked after a pause.

Ranulf grimaced. "He's tough and fast, but even so…I could not track him at all. It's as if he can fly, or disappear."

Giffca took the information in grimly, though he did not insult Ranulf by asking for confirmation. Ranulf was one of the best in tracking and evasion. "So…how do you see all this? Princess Crimea's drive for reconstruction of Crimea. Does she have a chance in Begnion?"

"Eh, who can say?" Ranulf said, shrugging. "Which way the wheel turns will most likely depend on Ike and his mercenaries. Success and failure are but a hair removed, especially when it comes to politics."

Giffca cursed on his breath, the usual laguz reaction to the complicated beorc affairs. "So this company, which has done nothing but flee so far, controls the fate of the kingdom?" Giffca said, painting it in plain speech. "That's a dangerous gamble for the princess, isn't it?"

"All gambles are dangerous, Master Giffca," Ranulf replied, though he thought it wouldn't be as much of a gamble as it sounded. Ranulf turned serious as he added, "But no mistake about it, Daein's next target is Gallia. We must go home and prepare. War is coming."

* * *

"So how do you know Mister Nasir?" Mist asked, looking around at the swirling ocean. She had been to port towns before, but never on an actual boat.

"I met him in Port Talma," Ike said shortly, his mind on other things.

Mist looked at her brother in concern. "What's bothering you? You've been moping around ever since we came aboard."

"I'm…just a little seasick," Ike said, waving her off.

"Seasick!?" Mist exclaimed. "You're such a bad liar! You never even get regular sick. You're not the type to get seasick like Rhys!" As though he had heard them, Rhys began wrenching over the side of the rail across from them. Ilyana suddenly rushed out on the deck and over to the rail to heave up her last meal as well. Mist turned away, blanching at the display, though the sailors walked around as though they were used to it.

"Really, it's nothing."

"Come on, talk to me," Mist said gently, only more worried. "You've been doing so much lately. I just want the chance to help you for a change, even if it's only listening."

"Well…alright," Ike muttered, still gazing out at the sea. "I…It's that incident back in Toha."

"Go on," Mist prompted when he paused.

"When everyone discovered Ranulf was a laguz, all those people…they changed, just like that," Ike said. "Up until that instant, they'd seemed like such kind and decent people, even with their mixed loyalties. I just…I had no idea beorc prejudice against the laguz was so strong. Why do they hate them so much? How are we so different, Ranulf and I?"

"Outside of smarts, not much," Mist quipped, giggling a little at the look she received. Turning serious again, Mist thought about it for a moment, and despite her reluctance, she admitted, "I have to say, at first, I was scared, too. When I saw how they could change and fight…they could do things that we hu- I mean, we beorc can't do. They're not like us."

Ike looked at her incredulously. "Mist, you can't honestly feel-"

"Not everyone's like you," Mist said, interrupting him. "I…it's a lot harder to accept something that scares you, like the laguz. But…it's different now. Everyone…well, almost everyone's so very nice. Ranulf could talk my ears off. But, you know, that's because of all the time we've spent together, in peace and not fights. I've seen how they are when not fighting; I've gotten to know them. That's why I've changed. I'm not scared or…well, I'm still a little nervous around them, to be truthful. But other people don't get the chance I have. So, why wouldn't they still be frightened?"

Ike took a moment to take it in, a little bit of understanding dawning in him. "Maybe you're right… Maybe it's people like me that are the odd ones, the people who accept others as they are."

"I wish I…well, more people were like that, anyway," Mist said sadly. "I mean, no one really wants to fight, do they? Or at least, not to kill. Doesn't everyone _want_ peace? I guess it's just hard to put all of those fears behind us."

"You're right. It is very hard."

"Nasir!" Mist exclaimed as the chuckling ship captain appeared behind them. "What's the big idea eavesdropping on us like that?"

"It is my duty to make sure my passengers are faring well," Nasir explained quickly. "But I didn't know you were such a philosopher, girl. Such contrast to your brother."

Mist blushed at the compliment, though Ike caught the jib at the end.

"How do you find sailing? Have you gotten sick at all?" Nasir asked.

"We're fine," Ike answered, shrugging. "But answer a question for me, would you? Why are you here? Why do you associate with the laguz?"

"Why?" Nasir echoed, sounding amused. "Besides the obvious financial benefits, I suppose I do so because I am one."

"What!?" Mist exclaimed, looking at the man in surprise. "No, you're not a laguz! I don't see any tail or anything!"

"Because I've chosen to live among beorc, I've taken certain steps to make sure I'm not recognized," Nasir explained, shifting his cape to show that that was indeed no evident tail. "I've had to change my attire, my feeding habits…I've done many things."

"Why would you do that?" Ike asked.

"Laguz cannot survive in isolation, nor can beorc," Nasir said, looking away toward the ocean. "If both races are to thrive, they must learn to coexist. I have spent many years searching for a way to make this happen."

Ike paused, the man's views in great contrast to most other laguz he knew. "You think that laguz and beorc can live together? Peaceably? After everything you must have seen? I'm impressed."

"Ike, you will never truly understand a matter unless you look at it from each party's perspective," Nasir said. "As you say, the laguz are indeed now persecuted by the beorc. But long ago, these roles were reversed."

Ike waited, but when he did not continue, Ike shrugged. "Whatever happened in the past does not justify what we do to the laguz now."

Nasir smiled a little, giving Ike a proud look. "That is the thinking of an honest man. Keep things simple and pure. You'll never be an aristocrat. Still, the strength of your conviction comes from your youth and your innocence. Trust me, it will be tested. When your journey is over, how will you be changed? I pray your conviction is not lost to despair."

Ike blinked once, twice, before finally giving up on understanding what he said. "Talking to you is hard work."

"Someday, you'll understand," Nasir assured. "For now, my role is simply to deliver you safely to Begnion, no mean task right now. Ranulf has paid me quite handsomely with money from the king of Gallia himself, and I will not let him down. If you would, I would like to discuss the journey now."

"We're out of our element here at sea," Ike admitted, "so, you're all we have to depend on. Thank you for your help."

"I will do what I am able," Nasir said, nodding his head in compliance. "We're heading for a western Begnion port not far from Sienne itself. The trip will take roughly two months without any ports for relief along the way…that is, if all goes to plan."

"What do you mean?" Ike prompted. "Are we being followed?"

Nasir frowned, but answered anyway. "Sailing's dangerous, no matter what. Being chased isn't the most of them. Getting lost, beaching, and running out of supplies are common, only held at bay by experience. Then, there's what can't be accounted for; pirates, fog, sudden becalming, and…storms."

By the stress Nasir put on the last calamity, Ike knew there was something different about it. "What are so bad about storms?" he asked.

Nasir shook his head, looking grim. "Storms on land are simple, lad. Get under cover and hope you don't get soaked. On sea, every storm is a possible disaster. Waves billow, water drenches the ship, and you can't hardly plot a course in it. But in the summer, it's worse.

"Sailors don't sail to Begnion during this time of year for a reason. The storms in the summer are ferocious, and few ships can escape them. Often, they do enough damage to finish you off later anyway. Waves as tall as the mast. Lightning often striking close enough to lift the hair off the back of your neck. Aye, the sea be dangerous at times."

Ike and Mist had both gone pale. Neither had a lack of imagination, and Nasir's description didn't help.

"We'll try to hug the coast as much as possible, though that's not much with Goldoa," Nasir said. "I'll let you know if anything changes in our course."

* * *

"Commander Haar!"

The man started awake at the exclamation, though he wasn't surprised to see his red-haired subordinate Jill again.

"Let us pursue the ship that left!" she demanded, brandishing her lance in the direction of the sea. "They're friends of the sub-humans! We cannot really let them escape!"

Haar yawned, even knowing it agitated her. "That was a good nap, while it lasted. Look, the fighting's done, the reports are made, and the people are under control. Unless any new orders come, I think it's time to go home."

"But-"

"Listen to me, Jill," Haar said, cutting her off. She stopped, stewing as he continued. "It's done. We're scheduled to return home tomorrow. If you were injured in a place like this, after the main part of the war is over, your lord father would not be pleased."

"It's because of my father that I must not return home empty-handed," Jill replied, resolute. "I must have something to show him! I will not go home now after letting those sub-humans escape without pursuit. Please-"

"Simmer down, girl. We didn't chase them yesterday for a reason," Haar said, stalling her rant for a moment. "The Black Knight has ordered us to not pursue them and to withdraw. Would you ignore his word?"

"Th-that…"

"Would be suicide," Haar finished for her. "Correct. This is no time for your foolish pride. So, we're moving out, unless ordered otherwise."

Jill cursed under her breath as she stormed out of his tent and into the evening air. "I was that close, and I missed them. I must bring something back for father. I'll…yes, I must." Determined, Jill strode off to her wyvern.

* * *

"My lord Ike?"

Ike started, but beckoned Elincia forward when he noticed her. "Do you need something, princess?"

"No…" Elincia trailed off, unsure of what to say. Their flight to the ship had been chaotic, and deeply unnerving. Being around the young commander seemed to help her worries.

Ike didn't respond but simply kept leaning against the rail next to her, staring at the sea. Though she hadn't known him long, he seemed to have matured a lot since that night back in Crimea when she met him. When he noticed her staring, she quickly averted her eyes to the sea.

After several minutes of silence, besides the sea and sailors, Elincia forced herself to break it. "It looks like we'll get to Begnion safely."

"Not with Nasir's outlook," Ike commented. At Elincia's questioning look, he shrugged and said, "Never mind."

Silence descended between them as Elincia looked for something else to say. All that would come to mind, though, were her worries, that she had been trying to avoid. Elincia sighed before she could catch herself.

"What's wrong?" Ike asked, turning to face her.

Elincia gently bit her lip as she realized she would have to talk now. She sighed again and softly said, "I'm just…confused, I guess."

"About what?" Ike asked, to the point.

"Well, at Toha…everyone was so kind, or at least decent, but when they turned on Sir Ranulf…" Elincia said, trailing off. How could it be worded, really? Elincia looked at the sea, as though searching for the words there.

"No one is truly decent that would turn so easily based on how one looks," Ike replied. "The people of Toha were wrong to attack Ranulf, no matter what."

Elincia waited a moment, but finally let out her fear. "All my father tried to do…has failed." Elincia swallowed thickly as her voice almost cracked at the end.

"What do you mean?" Ike asked.

"My father's main goal was to bring the beorc and laguz into a closer relationship," Elincia said, her voice growing smaller. "But the people treated laguz just like before all he'd done. What use was it all?"

"You're wrong," Ike replied, making her to look up at him in confusion. "Your father tried to bring Gallia and Crimea closer, and he did. King Caineghis offered what help he could, Titania and other knights accepted laguz openly, and his daughter has taken on the desire to do so as well. Ranulf wouldn't attack to save the alliance. A member of the vigilante saved Lethe and Mordecai. Mist can now understand the laguz.

"The people still fear, because traditional tells them to. People have always feared difference, and misunderstandings in the common tongue abound, as I've found out. I may have accepted them, but I even blundered when talking with them. But no, your father's work has set the foundation for a bridge between races that has never been crossed yet. That is a success."

Elincia stared at him for a moment, surprised at his thought-out answer. Catching herself, Elincia curtsied, somewhat clumsily on the rock deck, and gratefully said, "Thank you, my lord Ike. It warms my heart to hear so, truly." A small knot in her heart untwisted, letting her breath just a little bit easier.

Ike reddened and looked away. "It was Mist that helped me to fully understand why they reacted that way…though I still haven't forgiven them for their other betrayal. They had already surrendered to Daein secretly before soldiers ever reached there. They didn't even put up a bit of resistance."

"As you said, they were afraid," Elincia said quietly. "When people are afraid, they do irrational things."

Ike shrugged and they both turned to look out a the sea again.

Feeling less uncomfortable, Elincia hesitantly asked, "Do you…think we'll…get help from Begnion?"

Ike shrugged, an action that was becoming a habit, she noticed. "I think Begnion will help Crimea's princess with what Daein did. I'm sure you'll do fine convincing them."

"But I don't feel…I just…" Elincia's protest died on her lips as her words failed her once more and she let her shoulders slump in defeat.

"You feel powerless, right?" Ike said, continuing as he noticed her reaction. "I know how powerless and frustrated it feels. It was a terrifying feeling when I discovered my father had left me in command of the Greil Mercenaries. But I guess that doesn't compare, inheriting a country and a band of mercenaries, though."

Elincia hadn't realized he had felt the same way she was now. He had always seemed so confident even before taking command… "It does, I think," Elincia admitted quietly. "It is terrifying to know so much responsibility is hovering over me. I feel so unsuited to being the ruler of all Crimea. How…how do you cope?"

"I think I've learned that there are many things I can't do on my own," Ike explained. "Titania sorts out the training, Soren logs all necessary items, the other duties are shared by the others, and almost everyone helps give me advice. Each battle so far…every victory was possible only because of the people around me. I trust them completely, and I'm not ashamed to ask for help. And that goes for you, too. You're not alone, princess."

"Thank you, my lord Ike," Elincia said, surprised how much a conversation could lessen her burden. "Your words have lightened my heart considerably."

Ike nodded and walked away, hoping her comment was a compliment. Pushing thoughts of such matters aside, Ike went by, checking on everyone to make sure they made it. He found the mysterious vigilante polishing his blade in the cargo hold.

"I assume you're the Commander I've been hearing about?" the swordsman said, putting his sword to the side.

"Do you have a minute?" Ike asked, knowing how much effort went into such a weapon.

"Of course, Commander," he said, standing with a small bow.

"I'm Ike, Commander of the Greil Mercenaries," Ike said, holding out his hand.

Nodding, the man shook his hand with a small smile. "I'm Zihark, a wandering swordsman."

"I heard you helped Lethe and Mordecai in Toha," Ike said. "You and I haven't had any opportunities to talk, and I-"

"You don't think you can trust me yet?" Zihark said, getting to the point.

"No, it's not that. Anyone that would help laguz in Toha doesn't have wrong intentions against us," Ike said. "I'm just curious about…well, who you are. I was surprised to see anyone at all in Toha who didn't oppose laguz, let alone choose to fight on the side of the laguz."

"I joined the Toha vigilante group solely for the purpose of saving laguz," Zihark said, growing stern. "They made public their intentions of a laguz hunt, and I wouldn't alone it. I'm a traveler, and while I'm not from Crimea, when I heard she had joined with Gallia, I envisioned my perfect world, one in which the laguz could live normal lives, free of oppression. I've traveled from one side of Crimea to the other, and I found things were no different there than in any other beorc nation."

"It was the same for me," Ike admitted, understanding the man a little more. "I couldn't allow myself to ignore these problems any longer."

"I'm happy to hear it," Zihark said, relaxing somewhat. "Of all the beorc I've ever met, you're the only one who shares my conviction."

Ike waited, but when he didn't continued, Ike asked, "Zihark, is there…some other reason you defend the laguz so?"

"I don't follow you," Zihark said, tensing back up.

"I was born in Gallia," Ike explained. "I was used to laguz before I can even remember, I guess. I just wondered if you had a similar reason guiding you."

Zihark paused, as though choosing his words. "…Of course I have my reasons. Would you be upset if I didn't want to discuss them? My reasons are…extremely personal."

Ike nodded, his ideas of the man settling. "No, it's no problem. I wanted a better understanding of what kind of man you are, and I have that now."

"Can I ask what that is?" Zihark asked, sounding amused.

"You are a good man," Ike stated. "A good man trapped on a long journey with us. You're a swordsman with integrity, and I want to know if you'll join our company."

"As long as you stand for the laguz, I'll be glad to join," Zihark said, relieved slightly. "I feel I'm finally able to do the kind of good I've long to do for years."

"I'm glad to have you along. We should spar sometime," Ike said. "We'll see just how experienced you are with the sword then."

"Ike! Grab that boy!"

"What's going on?" Ike turned toward the voice just as a green blur rushed at him. Without thinking, Ike grabbed the figure, stopping it dead in its tracks.

"No more running for you," Nasir said, coming into the hold after the boy.

Now that the boy wasn't running, Ike could see that couldn't recognize the boy from among Nasir's normal crew. The small green haired boy was younger than any of the rest of the crew, for sure. The boy turned a surly glare over at Nasir, but didn't otherwise respond.

"Nasir, who is this?" Ike asked, not letting go yet.

"A stowaway," Nasir explained. "I gather he boarded the ship at Toha during all the commotion."

"What are you doing here?" Ike asked. "Why did you sneak aboard the ship?"

The boy stared at him, not answering.

"You won't talk? In that case…" Ike grabbed the boy's cheeks and twisted them in opposite directions, a technique his sister had taught him, actually. Immediately, the boy cry out in pain.

"Ike, there's no need to be so rough!" Nasir reprimanded.

"I'm not going to waste my time playing games with this urchin," Ike retorted. "We don't need stowaways with our provisions already low. You want me to let you go?" Ike asked, directing his attention to the boy. "Open your mouth and start talking."

"Quit it! I'll talk!" the boy shouted. Ike let him go and the boy rubbed his cheeks to try and remove the pain. "That hurt! I thought you were gonna break my face."

Ike chuckled, having felt the same way. "It'll be alright. Well? What's your name? What are you doing here?"

"I'm…Sothe," the boy finally said, giving in. "I'm…I'm a thief, but…I didn't come onboard this ship to steal anything."

Ike stared at the boy, easily recognizing the guarded answer.

"Stop scowling at me like that!" Sothe finally exclaimed. "You're making me uncomfortable."

"It's not just you. Ike always looks like that," Nasir said. Zihark quietly chuckled from his seat on a crate. "Don't mind him. Just keep talking."

"Well, I'm…looking for someone," Sothe admitted. "I heard this ship was sailing for Begnion, so I decided to climb aboard."

"This person you're after is in Begnion?" Nasir questioned patiently.

"I don't know," Sothe replied, looking down at his feet. "The trail went cold in Toha, and…I couldn't think of anywhere else to go from there."

"Is it family?" Ike asked.

"What?"

"The person you're looking for," Ike elaborated.

"Yeah. I mean, we're not related by blood or anything, but…we're definitely family," Sothe repeated.

Sothe squirmed as Ike went silent for a moment. Then, Ike came to a decision. "Alright, Nasir, my mercenary company will look after this boy. He won't be a burden to you or your crew."

"If that's what you want to do, it's fine with me," Nasir said.

"Look after me!?" Sothe exclaimed.

"You can't be a stowaway, and you'll have an easier time searching for your…family if you travel with a group such as ours," Ike explained.

"Are you sure?" Sothe asked.

"Oh, don't worry. You're going to be put to work," Ike added, as though it was an afterthought. "I hope you're prepared."

"Sure, no problem!" Sothe said excitedly. "I'll…I'll do whatever you need!"

Nodding, Ike left them to continue his rounds. Mist almost ran right into him as she suddenly charged around a corner. "Whoa! Where are you going?" Ike asked.

"I'm…I'm looking for Volke," Mist said. In her hands, she had a plate of food, cold of course. "He hasn't come for any meals, so I'm hoping to bring him out for tonight's dinner."

"I'm sure he's fine," Ike said.

"Well, I want to make sure," Mist said, passing him as she continued rushing down the hall. "Volke! Volke!"

As her voice receded, Ike had a nagging feeling that he was being watched. "Volke?"

"Right here."

Ike spun away to find Volke lounging against the wall right next to him. "Gah! Where've you been?" Ike asked. "You haven't shown yourself since the fort. We didn't even see you enter Toha!"

"Don't worry about it," Volke said calmly. "I'll be there when you need me. Just call for me."

"It's not me; it's my sister," Ike retorted. "You heard her. She thinks you're dying of hunger because you've never shown up for a meal yet."

"Did we ever eat together while we were on land?" Volke asked.

"Alright, listen," Ike said, trying to simplify for the fireman. "Land? Big. Ship? Small. It's not the same thing! I don't want Mist roaming the ship with a plate of food anymore. So please, eat one meal a day with us, at least."

"One hundred gold," Volke immediately stated.

"You're going to charge me? To make you eat!?" Ike exclaimed. "And that's more than you charge to pick a lock! Why?"

"I don't like large groups," Volke said, shrugging. "Bye. Call me if you decide it's worth it."

A glint of light took Ike's attention away for a moment, and the next, the man was gone. "Maybe I should just tell Mist he's dead…"

* * *

"Well, if it isn't the imprisoned papa!" Boyd said, checking out his cabin to find the large man already there.

"Oh, hey, if it isn't you," Brom replied, nodding in greeting. "You alright after that fall to the head?"

Boyd rubbed his head in embarrassment, knowing it wasn't one of his finer moments. "Yeah, I think. I dreamed I was floating in the clouds with a beautiful girl, though. Almost makes we want to do it again."

Brom laughed, startling Boyd when he heard his deep booming of a laugh. "You probably fight well for one so young, though," Brom said.

"Young? You're one to talk!" Boyd exclaimed. "Look at you, pops! We had to bust you out of a prison, and you're _still_ a big fatty! How do you fight with a body like that? Doesn't all the jiggling slow you down?"

"Aw, you're right," Brom said, chuckling as he slapped his stomach. "But I wasn't meant for runnin' no ways. But this body has served me well! After all, you need a lot of girth to manage a mule and plow!"

"You're a farmer, then, pops?" Boyd asked, curious.

"That's right," Brom said, smiling real big. "I got a nice little farm back in Ohma. It's not too far from the sea, neither. Being near the sea like this reminds me of back home…I…I miss them, a lot."

Boyd sat down next to the big fella as Brom pulled out some black stones. Boyd patted his back in sympathy. "That's alright. You can be part of our family while you're here."

"Thanks, Boyd."

* * *

Mist stared into the small room. Mordecai sat on his bed doing something, not noticing her. Mist cleared her throat, and Mordecai looked up at her, though he didn't appear surprised.

"Hello, Mordecai!" Mist said, trying to muster up courage. After she speech to Ike, she couldn't back down from talking to a laguz now.

"You are quite an energetic girl, are you not?" Mordecai commented, smiling.

"Yep! I'm in a good mood today!" Mist replied, trying to ignore the way Mordecai's speech was punctuated by growls.

"I am glad to hear it," Mordecai said.

Trying to grasp for something else to say, Mist continued, "Well, I like to think I have a cheery disposition. I don't like to be a complainy Janey, you know?" Forcing a laugh, Mist forced herself to continue. "Um…and I like cooking, too. Oh, but I'm not as good as Oscar, and I'm not as good at sewing, but my mother was, and…"

"Is that so," Mordecai replied, looking as though she had already lost him.

"And…and…um…I forgot what else I was going to say. Um, er…uh…" Mist trailed off, trying to come up with something, anything, to say to the laguz.

After a moment, Mordecai began to look panicked, which looked strange on him. "Mist! You must breathe!" Mordecai admonished.

Mist took a deep breath, not even realizing she had stopped. "Whew! Sorry! I'm better now."

When she paused, Mordecai responded for her. "You are nervous. You not spoken to many laguz before. I can tell. But in your heart, you are trying to be my friend. That much is clear to me. Most clear. You need not be nervous. To speak true, Mordecai feels as nervous as you do."

"You do?" Mist asked, surprised.

"Yes," Mordecai said. "I would tell you something, if you would not laugh. When you saw you at the palace…I was shaking with fear."

"You? Were scared?" Mist murmured, even more astonished.

"Yes," Mordecai admitted. "I was afraid that I made you afraid. I was afraid that you would run because of me. I…was afraid."

"Wow," Mist murmured, her previous nervousness forgotten. "I didn't know that. It is kind of funny, actually. You and I have a lot in common, don't you think?"

"Yes," Mordecai said, smiling at her. "We share much between us. Tell me, why do you not sew so well?"

* * *

After two weeks at sea, Ike had grown used to the rocking of the ship and could confidently transverse the deck without pause. The fresh air of the sea helped him to think and relax after what little training he could get in the hold. Training was hard to come by when the ground roll each second.

"Ike!"

"What's the matter?" Ike asked, as Nasir rushed up to him. The normally calm captain looked worried, almost panicked.

"We have a storm a coming off the sea," Nasir reported. "Get everyone down to the cabins. Let no one into the cargo hold. If anything came loose down there, it would likely crush them. Stay below until I say."

"Got it," Ike replied, heading off to inform the rest of the mercenaries.

Soon, everyone was below in their cabins, with four to a room. A silence covered everyone, though, as they waited for the perpetual storm. To Ike it seemed as though the sea seemed calmer than normal.

Then, without warning, the boat began to rock, much more than ever before. Outside, the wind whistled just above the sound of crashing waves. As Ike fought to keep his lunch down with the growing intensity of the storm, he was grateful he wasn't bunked with Rhys or Ilyana.

* * *

Nasir shouted out another command at the top of his lungs, and once again felt the salty wind strip his voice from him completely. The ship jerked to the right as a large wave rammed into the side of the ship. Letting the ship follow the course for a moment, Nasir redirected the ship once the initial impact was over.

Nasir winced as another men went screaming over the side of the ship as a wave washed across the deck. That was the second man already, and the storm had barely begun. Nasir shouted out orders for the men to tighten their safety lines to the rails of the ship. It was going to be a long day.

Looking up into the rigging, Nasir quietly cursed as he saw his crew still trying to lower the last mast. The men could be downright incompetent at times, a storm like this didn't help. He would have to give up that mast, he thought. It was too dangerous to have men in the rigging with the high winds tearing at them. Even as the thought crossed his mind, Nasir saw one man go flying off the rigging and into the sea. He didn't resurface again.

Nasir began to bellow for them to come down, when a small green blur appeared in the rigging, soon taking the lost man's spot. With a curse, he realized that it was the stowaway from before. Nasir was then taken aback as the boy began to nimbly grab the ropes, his small size serving him well with the strong winds.

Unable to change anything, Nasir focused on steering the ship through the tempest as the men slowly loosed the mast and came down. As soon as the men were on deck, Nasir began shouting out orders for them, knowing there was still work to be done. Sothe joined in with the group, but Nasir had no time to ponder it as waves tossed the boat from side to side. First, they had to survive the storm.

* * *

Ike led the group out of the cabins to the deck slowly, most of them reeling from sea-sickness. Ike stared in shock at the wreckage that the deck appeared to be after the storm. It was in complete disarray, and Nasir didn't look happy about it, either, as he approached them.

"We've got bad news and worse news," Nasir said plainly. "Which do you want to hear first?"

"The worse news," Ike chose unhappily.

"The water barrels came undone during the storm," Nasir informed. "Several cracked open from rolling around everywhere. With our shortened supply, we'll be doing good to make it within the westernmost port of Begnion. Goldoa isn't an option."

"And the other news?"

"Some water made it down to the lower hold. It got to some of the food crates, though on the positive side, we'll run out of water before food still," Nasir said, sarcasm in his voice. "Even better for optimists, we lost four crewmen last night in the storm, so that's four less to feed and water."

"And four less to man your ship," Ike pointed out.

"Exactly," Nasir said. "Though your stowaway was a help during the storm. He rode it out while helping us salvage a mast. If I didn't know better, I'd say this wasn't his first time on a ship."

"Sothe?" Ike asked, surprised.

"Yes," Nasir confirmed. "I'll need him and anyone else who learns quickly and is steady on his feet to help man the ship. We'll need all the speed we can get if we want to reach a port before starving. If it comes down to it…we may have to kill the steeds. They take more water than any grown man. We can only thank the Goddess that the storm was a small one. I don't think we would have lasted a full grown tempest."

"Are you kidding!?" Boyd exclaimed, exploding from the innards of the ship, his face still a little green. "That was the longest night of my life!"

"Most summer storms last four to six days," Nasir said dryly, not in a joking mood.

Boyd turned a shade greener and didn't reply to the captain as he headed for the rail.

* * *

"Princess Crimea, did she board the ship to Begnion with the remainder of Gawain's mercenaries?" King Ashnard asked, his back to his main informant.

"Yes," the Black Knight confirmed, still in a kneeling position.

"The hindrance that was Gawain is dead. The location of the medallion will soon be known," Ashnard said. "Has our 'worm' worked itself into the group?"

"It appears that our worm has been accepted as a trusted member of the company," the Black Knight said.

King Ashnard chuckled deeply. "All is going as planned. Now, we let them swim as they please."

"There is one thing," the Black Knight finally said. "I met someone unexpected at the harbor."

"Who?"

"The prime minister of the Begnion Empire," the Black Knight said.

"What?!" King Ashnard exclaimed, turning to face the Black Knight. "Is that true? If he is nosing about, we must not make any mistakes. Did he give any indication he had caught on to our plans?"

"That…I do not know," the Black Knight said carefully. "He did tell me to deliver a message to you. 'Overreaching ambition invites disaster.'"

"Nonsense," King Ashnard retorted. "Our only concern is the princess of Crimea and the medallion. We must wait and watch until such time as we can strike. In the interim, I want you to take charge of the invasion of Gallia. Be smart. You must not allow Gallia to bring their full might to bear just yet. Understood?"

"As you will," the Black Knight replied, despite his reserves.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yay! Back to regular updates! And regular hours at work! So, with extra work, Thanksgiving, and church, I couldn't even find time for swordfighting, which is now going on two weeks. I'm probably going to get my butt whipped in tonight's practice...literally, that is. This chapter provides the first real plot addition to the story, and helps characterization in a few characters a lot. The lack of reviews these past two weeks has been a blow, but I'll persevere! On with the show, and all that stuff. I'll see you all next week with the real introduction of many people's (including me) fav character. Ciao (which come to find out is pronounced 'chow'. It's French...I think).

Recommended Book this Week: _Slathbog's Gold_ by M. L. Forman, the first book in the series _Adventurers Wanted_. Definitely a good read and a huge open door to fanfiction. I'm trying to get that category open now.


End file.
